Dawn of Darkness
by Harley McCoy
Summary: Nothing lasts forever. Good always wins and evil always returns. Or so the Mystic Force Rangers hope as they fall prey to having to defend the human and magical realms, chasing down the Light Source, a magical being unknown to anyone, but coveted by all.
1. Prologue and Trailer

January 31, 2012

**Summary:** Nothing lasts forever. Good always wins and evil always returns. Or so the Mystic Force Rangers hope as they fall prey to having to defend the human and magical realms, chasing down the Light Source, a magical being unknown to anyone, but coveted by all.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Saban or Disney's Power Rangers. All characters, etc. belong to them with the exception of those characters, settings, and storyline, which were created from my imagination. That's mine.

**Beta:**Project314

Dawn of Darkness

Leloa sat with her legs curled neatly to her side. The glow from the opened Xenotome warmed her face like a dancing campfire. Her chamber room within Rootcore was dark and for good reason. Leloa did not want to be disturbed nor did she want to be discovered having coveted the Xenotome.

She pulled a loose strand of her hair behind her pointed ear. In a long inhale, she prayed; _please let this have the answers I need._ Leloa exhaled and opened her eyes. Magically inherit, the story rose to life, the words taking form in front of her as a young woman with raven hair began to speak, telling a story for an audience of one. And so, the woman began . . .

~ End Prologue

Trailer for Dawn of Darkness

**They had defeated the Master . . .**

The Mystic Force Rangers are surrounded by friends, both magical and non magical.

**Peace was supposed to reign from then on . . .**

Nick gives Madison his baby blanket for safe keeping.

Claire is studying her magic skills.

Vida is showing Matoombo how to be a DJ.

**But another evil has emerged, more sinister than the last . . .**

"We need to find the Oracle. The Mystic Mother has something very important that requires his services, Jenji," Daggeron insists to his loyal friend. Daggeron, Jenji, and Phineas walk away, creating more and more distance between them and their home.

**Buried pasts will come back to haunt those who thought them dead . . .**

Two handsome, young, pale men stand before a grey, regal man. The cave's chamber is dark, only illuminated by some candles. Kneeling in respect, the redheaded man addresses their leader. "We have found your daughter, Leelee, your highness."

**Doubts within themselves and each other will be spawned from the darkest shadows . . .**

The sun sets as Chip finishes up the last of his knight training alone. A blur of lethal black passes in his peripheral vision. The yellow ranger whirls about in its direction. Again! The creature was faster than Chip's eyes could lock on. Thud! Chip breathes in hard as the last thing he sees is a pair of leather boots.

**Promises will be made and broken . . .**

Madison and Nick are standing outside of Rootcore, the rain teeming in ways neither has ever seen. "Madison what are you saying?" Nick asks.

"I – I've moved on, Nick. I'm sorry. I couldn't wait."

Slack jawed, Nick suddenly flares with blazing anger as raindrops sizzles on contact. Madison's back is already turned as she runs to the oak tree.

**Choices never dreamed of will have to be made . . .**

"I don't want to talk about it."

Vida follows Madison from her room to her sister's. Vida slams the door behind her, resulting in Madison turning around to face her. Madison glares at Vida, frightening the pink ranger. "What?" Madison asks voice tinted with desperation. Her hands are on her hips, waiting for her sister to answer.

"You can't do this to them. I don't really care either way. But, you have to choose, Nick or Ben."

**Enemies will become friends . . .**

"No, Vadeem," Vida shakes her head for emphasis. "You're taking me to Blood Thirst Caves." The blonde man nods slowly.

**As friends become enemies . . .**

"We heard you, Vida!" Xander's face is red.

"Obviously not, seeing as everyone is so focused on this Light Source who we're completely clueless about!" Everyone is surrounding the two squabbling rangers.

"That's what we're trying to understand. Fate of the world rests in finding it . . . her . . . him!"

"And what about our friend, Xander?" Vida says with a shaky voice. "Do we just let our friend die?"

**Revelations will arise from what was long thought to be ashes . . .**

Tumbling onto grey soot, Madison slowly picks herself up as Ben also stands. "Where are we?" Ben asks, rubbing the back of his head.

Madison gasps, recognition finally coming to her. "We're in the Underworld."

**Old will meet new . . .**

Nick listens, almost feeling as if he is watching the scene from far away.

"I glimpsed the successor of mine before my time ended – I saw an image of the Light Source for which you search," the original pink Mystic Ranger informed.

**Wills will be tested . . .**

Pacing in a small cage, Toby can't stand it any longer. The record shop owner demands, "What do you have planned for us?"

Imperious laughs, "Well, I guess I can tell you. You're only going to die anyway. I'm going to use your life force to bring back the Terrors. Then I will be able to truly conquer all the realms."

**And to win this battle, the forces of Good will have to be willing to make the ultimate sacrifices . . . **

Clare, in her gatekeeper garb, feels her body weaken as her life force drains from her. She looks around at all the caged creatures. _I won't be able to save them all._

**Dawn of Darkness**

~ End Trailer


	2. Chapter 1

February 7, 2012

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Don't forget to check out the trailer, which is right after the prologue. **

Chapter 1: Unsuspected Stirrings

Madison wondered if she looked like a fish cooking in the sun. Pairs of eyes stared at her critically, judging her inarticulate rebuttal. She was so focused on trying not to pass out she had forgotten all the points made by her opponent. Glancing at the young man, who was seated a few feet from her, she blinked in an attempt at recollection. _Damn it, what was it he said?_

The bell rang and the students vacated the classroom in fits of whispers and giggles. Madison Rocca, the blue Mystic Ranger, had succumbed to her stage fright and totally bombed her debate test. She groaned and rested her head against the podium she had seconds ago used to keep herself from falling backwards. Desperately trying to calm down and suppress the waves of nausea, she didn't notice her teacher, Mrs. Vaccaro, approach, placing a delicate, plump hand on her back.

Madison stood to full hilt, again. "I'm sorry," she apologized.

"Did you even prepare, sweetie?" Mrs. Vaccaro asked, adjusting her magenta glasses with the violet string that prevented her from losing them.

Madison huffed; it was something she had been asked continuously since the Master's demise. She boiled with frustration. The Mystic Mother had declared that awareness as to the whereabouts of magic within the human realm was dangerous, so she cast a spell to extract all knowledge of the magical realm from the humans who had learned of the forest or the rangers' identities.

"Madison, are you listening?" her teacher inquired.

"I'm just tired." She felt it was the most truthful lie she could give. Madison heaved her backpack onto her shoulders and waited for her debate teacher to fill out a late pass. Before giving the pass to the blue ranger, Mrs. Vaccaro narrowed her eyes in thought. Madison fidgeted under the intensity of her gaze.

"Madison you are a very smart and sweet girl, but you need to learn to take charge. You need to sum up some confidence – in yourself. What do you want to do with your life?" Madison was about to answer, but had no time to do so. "I want you to write a letter to yourself about your goals and plans for your future. What direction are you headed in?" Mrs. Vaccaro instructed with a firm tone. Her disposition changed when she recognized how much time had passed.

"Oh my, you better get going. I want the letter by next week. I'll make it extra credit, so to bring up your grade from this . . . um, stumble," she laughed, ushering the astonished ranger out her classroom.

-MF-

The former evil witch, Rita Replusa, wandered around the conservatory of her expansive white, sky-lined palace. A cool stillness had followed from the serene garden she had departed from hours ago. Night had fallen and the stars chattered loudly as they twinkled overhead. The current Mystic Mother sighed as she stepped into the astro-conservatory. There, she raised her hands up high and listened.

In the background, the elderly witch heard her bodyguard and sworn protector enter. She smiled, knowing he was trying to give her room to converse with the cosmos. She had been sensing this event for some time and was happily appreciative that their answer had come after the defeat of the Master.

She finished and stepped away from the center. Crossing in all her regality and fairness, her warm smile was returned by the Snow Prince. "How can I help you, old friend?" The Snow Prince frowned, glimpsing the old and worn spirit of a rough life within the dark pupils of the ruler of all good magic.

"I came to ask what news the cosmos give." The great witch's robes swooshed around as she glided to the narrow canal that flowed through her wondrous home.

Dragging her fingertips through the gentle streaming water, she relayed with disheartened feelings, "They have spoken. My time is to expire soon. I must step down, and so the Light Source of my successor must be found."

The Snow Prince had stepped up beside her, his worry not masked in the least, "But, how? Was not the next chosen killed before her time?"

"Yes, but as you and I know, the Light Source is energy, it does not die like you and I do," she breathed a heavy sigh. "There is born another Light Source, but I am not privy of his or her identity. I fear what will happen if we do not find him or her soon. For time waits for no one." The Mystic Mother looked up to the stars, refusing to meet the saddened face of her friend.

-MF-

Nick quietly listened as he Madison continued to talk. "Well," Nick hemmed. He didn't want to admit her debate teacher may have had a point when she highlighted Madison's indecisive and follower tendency, but he also didn't want to lie to her.

"You agree!" she accused over the phone.

Nick rolled his eyes. He didn't want to fall in the same hole he had dug himself in months ago when he voiced his observation of her shyness. The silver lining this time being that Vida wasn't around to threaten his life. Nick "Bowen" Russel was currently residing in Seattle, Washington with both his adoptive and biological parents. Yes, it was awkward.

Udonna and Leanbow explained themselves as much as possible without giving away their connection to a magical realm that was supposed to be hidden from mortals. They had been staying there for some weeks and while Udonna and Leanbow, the white Mystic Ranger and Wolf Warrior, were intrigued by this world's different ways of living, Nick could see the looming homesickness that had settled recently.

Moving about his room in a trance from sheer familiarity, Nick bounced around, selecting a tailored red shirt with a black tank to go underneath, complimented with some stonewashed blue jeans and dress sneakers.

"Hey, I'm sure you'll get in," Nick laughed over Madison's worry. University of California, Los Angeles, which as better known as UCLA, was bound to accept someone of Madison's caliber.

"Nick, are you listening? If I were accepted, wouldn't I have received the letter by now?" Madison's voice was close to hitting shrill.

"Honestly, I know what I'm talking about. They would be stupid not to let you in," Nick assured. He clipped his watch on and looked himself over once in the mirror.

Nick stopped with a jerk at Madison's sullen words, "Hey Nick, when do you think you're going to visit – I mean, I know everyone here misses you."

Nick gulped. The break from magic was alluring and quite seductive. "Um, I'm not sure. I'm sorry. I just have a lot to do here. But – but I'm sure to make a visit soon, though." While he hoped he sounded convincing, the silence on the other end didn't reinforce that thought. "I have to go Mads, I have something I got to do." He clicked his cell phone shut and focused his attention back toward the mirror.

Nick hated to make her wait like some damsel in distress because he knew that she was far from that and deserved better, but he couldn't motivate himself to return to Briarwood. Knowing that the Master's end only left training to serve fully as a knight and all the other responsibilities associated with the role, Nick wanted to gag. A knock disturbed him from his thoughts. His adoptive mother peered in and informed him that his date was here. Nick ushered his mother out and raced to meet his neighbor, who had surprised him by meeting him at his house instead of the other way around. Kim –tall with shoulder-length blonde hair and green eyes – counted as a responsibility.

-MF-

Itassis stopped and soaked in the scene in front of her. She and Matoombo had certainly confused the scales of justice, jumping from a side of destruction to one of peace. Matoombo was facing away from her, looking out onto Titan's Lake. Named after a fierce battle fought long ago between monsters and megazord, it now served as a place for creatures to fish and meditate.

The sphinx-like Terror stepped beside her comrade. "Penny for your thoughts, as the mortals say." She adjusted her glasses and waited for him to reply. The glistening mirror image of the falling sun on the lake was mesmerizing.

"I have listened to the stars and talked with the sky. The Mystic Mother's time is coming to an end. And, for you and I both watched not that long ago the end of the intended successor."

"Yes, a young woman with great dreams and much potential. She would have made a fine Mystic Mother." Itassis had her hands clasped behind her back when she faced her pensive friend. "What do you think she is planning to do? Who will she select to take over?"

"My friend, a power of that kind is not chosen by the heart, but by an anonymous and unbiased power. Having watched the destruction of the young woman on the field of the last war before the Master's revival, Rita Repulsa, a failed sorceress of evil-turned-good, was not meant to be the Mystic Mother, at all."

"Yes," Matoombo hummed. "She had some flicker of untapped good, it would only serve that she was of glowing service to the creatures here. The question was how she was selected."

The two Terrors brought up solutions from the inviting question of a perplexing predicament. The sun shone softly, lighting their minds' unrest.

~ End Chapter 1

**Thanks for reading. Please leave a review. And if you're interested to find out what happens next hit the 'story alert' button. Thanks again!**


	3. Chapter 2

February 14, 2012

**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day everyone! Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**

Chapter 2: Opening Up Doors

The Snow Prince crept out to the balcony, one of many in the Mystic Mother's palace. However, this particular place – the balcony – was her favorite spot to listen to the cosmos, aside from the astro-conservatory. He was fond of the woman, admired her courage to step into a position thrust onto her by necessity, not by want. A pang of sorrow rushed through the crystallized aquatic being as he remembered the unfortunate telling of the late Mystic Mother and the one that never was allowed to take her rightful position.

_Tall, white cloaked beings emerged onto the marble floor. A young prince, naïve and scared, watched as they deliberated in a circle. "We have to protect the forest!" One demanded in a gruff voice._

"_Can we trust such a vile person to have changed?" said the green haired one._

"_We truly have no choice. If we allow the Master's minions to believe that they killed the Mystic Mother, the next heir, as well then we will be helpless. They will undoubtedly strike with a full force attack," the third man said in a soft, melodious voice. _

"_Until the Light Source gives a sign and shows the next, true Mystic Mother, we will give Rita the position upon nomination. Zordon has cleansed the evil from her. It is our only option."_

_Finally, recognizing the former Mystic Mother's guardian, the Snow Prince, they spoke, "You will watch her and ensure the eventual ascension of the true Mystic Mother."_

"I know you're there," she announced loftily. The now veteran guardian stepped next to his highness. "As much as you try, I will always sense your presence. We have that bond."

It was hard to believe that he once despised this nurturing woman, who spent most of her time fretting over the security of ungrateful creatures and rangers. She spoke again, "I know you're wondering why I have retreated out here for so long." She chuckled, "well, it seems that something is clouding the cosmos' connection with me. They may be busy, but . . . I believe it is something else. Either way, we must move on."

"We can contact the Oracle, a being threaded _mind_ and _body_ with the cosmos to help," the Snow Prince offered.

Rita smiled, the creases in her aged face showing more and more. The Snow Prince frowned; soon . . . soon it would all be gone. "Very good suggestion," she sighed, tired when she felt otherwise. He knew that sigh; it was one of disappointment and resignation. She was getting older and slower. "We must locate him, and he is a rare find when searching. Have one of the rangers search for and find him, get the Solaris Knight to do it."

-MF-

Xander Bly, the green Mystic Ranger, had thought that the cool early spring night would be perfect to take his date, Clare, to the movies. They had been "courting" for some weeks and everything seemed to be going smoothly. Until tonight.

Clare briskly marched towards the big oak tree opposite the Rock Porium, a local record shop. Xander was jogging to catch up, his green polo shirt stained by the soda that had been poured on him. "I'm sorry, Clare," Xander hollered.

For any teenager native to the mortal realm, trying to pass bases and make a _move_ on the girl they were seeing in a dark theatre would have been normal. However, Clare was twenty – not eighteen, and she was _not_ from the human realm to have any knowledge of the customary dating stages. This, Xander had learned tonight.

The green ranger had finally caught up to Clare by the tree, slightly out of breath and frazzled. "Clare, I'm sorry."

The young woman's wavy blonde curls danced in the breeze as she took a breath and steadied her voice. "Xander, I told you I was new to dating. I told you, I wanted to take it slow. Trying to feel me up, is not taking it slow."

Xander sighed in an exaggerated manner. "If we take it any slower we'll –" Xander next words died in his mouth as he observed Clare's right eye twitch in fury.

"We'll what, Xander?"

"It's as if we'll be just friends. I mean, in the human realm here, what I did wasn't as bad as you're making it out to be." Xander voice was tender, yet defensive. He had presented a good argument. The forest realm was behind, "just a little", when it came to dating.

"I'm going home." She spun around and vanished into the oak tree. The young Australian threw his hands up and then quickly stuffed them in his pockets. This had been the worst date he had taken a girl on by far. He had made a valid point – he wasn't the bad guy! Yet, he was still the loser in the end, his skin sticky from the soda that had been spilled on him, second base still only present in his dreams. _How unlucky can a guy get?_ Xander thought, as he shuffled home, prickling goose bumps blossoming in waves as the remnants of soda clung to his chest.

-MF-

Phineas skipped about in the woods. It wasn't uncommon for the forest mutt to amuse himself. On this bright day, as the sun gently woke all the forest's inhabitants, the troblin stopped by Jenji. The feline genie turned and hushed Phineas. Phineas was a jovial troblin, but he also understood when seriousness and smarts were called for. The two watched the Solaris Knight, better known as the rangers' mentor, Daggeron. The Solaris Knight's shoulders slumped with an unknown weight as he stood by Titan's lake. It was an expansive lake, desolate at this early morning hour. Watching a green and yellow flower drift away from the gurgled lake, the current coming in from the ocean that led to the sea world brought a slight turbulence. With practiced self control, Daggeron looked inside himself, _I'm sorry; I wish I could have saved you. I miss you my friends._ A tear of loneliness and guilt began its decent down the tan face of the surviving ranger. Daggeron placed two more flowers, blue and pink, on the water's surface. Then the proud knight stood, his outline glistening in the sunlight.

-MF-

Madison stared at the cordless phone once more. If she could, she would have crushed it in her hands like she had seen it done in cartoons as a child. Sadly, this was not some child's show, but real life. She had tried to contact Nick, to cry, yell, and listen to his melodious voice (a pitch between boy and man). She needed to _talk_ to him. He had been wrong. She had not been accepted to her first choice college, UCLA. In her trembling hands, spotted with tears of disappointment and failure, was the letter of rejection.

_This is what I get for setting the bar so high for myself. Challenge yourself, they say. I shot for the stars and crashed to the ground like an uncoordinated hippo_, Madison thought, berating herself for listening to others.

She heard the familiar groan of her bedroom door as it opened. Her mother, Michelle Rocca, entered cautiously. "Honey, how are you feeling?" Madison didn't respond just shot her a look that explained the state of misery she was currently wallowing in. Michelle ached, not enjoying in the least her daughter's pain. With learned poise, Madison's mother sat beside her daughter, lightly taking the letter and cordless phone from her and guiding Madison's head onto her shoulder so she could cry.

In between the hiccups and inarticulate mumbles and sobs, Michelle tried to soothe the broken heart of her almost grown-up daughter.

"Sweetie, it's hard to be denied access. It's a large and competitive school, especially for electronic media. And I'm sorry Nick wasn't there to help you. But, perhaps this is a sign."

Madison lurched back and cocked a disbelieving eye at Michelle. "Since when do you believe in signs? And, plus he said to wait. Mom, he gave – "

" . . . you his blanket, I know," her mother picked up. "I think that token shows a lot of caring and trust, but things and people change, even in a small amount of time. Flirting was what Nick was doing. I don't think it's right to hold a young man not much older than yourself to a vow he made on a day he was leaving so much behind. And I don't think it's right that he expects you to wait like a princess in a tower. Those things are just not practical, even real." Michelle gave Madison a warm and reassuring hug, then rose and faced her daughter.

"I'm just saying. I was young once, too," she giggled. Madison nodded, but to be honest, her mind was a turbulent sea of overwhelming emotions and possibilities. Madison watched her mother leave, noting how young she really was in comparison to other parents, and she was surprised when she thought hard about it, that her parents had even gotten married with a resounding age difference of fifteen years. Cleverly, love was strange and it granted even stranger realities.

-MF-

Vida took in the poster lacquered bedroom of the yellow Mystic Ranger, Chip Thorn. His orange hair stood out against the moonlight entering through his window. She was biting her lip, sitting on top of his desk. She chuckled. It was the same desk he'd had since kindergarten when they'd first met. Stickers from old Saturday morning cartoons were faded fossils on the dull side of the desk.

"I think they will divorce if reconciliation doesn't come soon," he breathed. The pink Mystic Ranger watched as his head hung low, his eyes sweeping the floor for something to focus on other than his debilitating family issues. In a swift move, Vida hopped off the limp desk and sat close to her longtime friend. She lightly wrapped her arms around him, leaning her head against his shoulder so that her hair, now shoulder-length, tickled his ear.

"I'm sorry, Chip. It sucks that your mother and father aren't getting along." Chip was quiet, distracted for some reason by the close proximity as Vida and he sat next to each other. This had never been an issue before. For Pete's sake, he allowed her to sit on his lap with no qualms; yet, having her just hugging him was stirring feelings he wasn't sure he wanted or understood.

"Uh, thanks," he strained. Well, he had to say something, feeling awkward that he'd waited so long to reply already. Vida let go abruptly and flopped back onto his bed. A brittle chill swept past as she left, and Chip found himself holding back the urge to ask her to return to him. _Damn, what's going on with me? _he questioned.

"You ever consider . . . I don't know, updating your room, a little," the half-Spanish, half-Philippine girl prodded, changing the subject. Chip looked about him, like a tired bloodhound, his face sad and drawn. The décor was, to say the least, not what someone would expect for a young man who was going to college soon. Sure, they had some months of high school left, but nonetheless. Towers of comics and collectors' cards, along with a plethora of paraphernalia, of action figures, costume parts, and childish toys littered the tiny cave he called his room.

"Not really a point, not if I'm leaving for college or my parents split," he replied solemnly. Vida jostled the bed a little in order to come behind him and wrap her arms around his neck. Her breathing against his neck and slightly past his ear was enough to brush red color over his cheeks and send goose bumps rippling up and down his neck.

A beeping sound made both teens jump. Vida reached for her cell, frowning when she read the text message. "I better go. Maddie says mom is suspicious of this new "late night" behavior."Chip tilted his head, confused by her words. "You know, boy and girl – alone, even though your parents are here . . . sleeping. I know, it's stupid. Listen, I gotta get going. See ya," she finished, giving him one last hug before leaving quietly out his bedroom door. Chip stood there for some time, fighting with himself over the conversation and, more importantly, those damned weird feelings. Vida was his best friend.

-MF-

It had become as natural as walking; the football was tossed back and forth. The oval shaped ball soared through the air with a silent whir. Xander cradled the pig skin as it glided into his hands. "So, you guys never, you know?" Xander hinted, giving the football some extra spin for more speed.

"Wha . . .? No, we never – you know – hooked up or anything," Chip cackled ostentatiously. His forced laughter did not go unnoticed as the green ranger cocked his head to the side, perplexed.

"Oh, I needed some advice, but maybe if I get a hold of Nick, or Leelee . . ."

"Hey, I can help!" Chip pushed, unhappy that Xander had no confidence in him. "What's the deal?"

"Clare and I had a fight, mate." Xander hissed at the memory. "I tried to steal second base and was tagged out – I mean, like, out of the game completely." Xander barely caught the football, his mind still on that sour date he had two weeks ago.

"Ouch." The yellow ranger cringed, stopping the game to take a seat on the swing bench on the house porch. Leery of the weirdness, Xander hesitantly joined him. "Have you talked at all?"

"No, mate. Radio silence."

The two swung for a little bit before continuing. "The only thing to do is try talking to her."

"I guess," Xander sighed. He didn't want to revisit that night. Clare had avoided him at all costs, to the point of raising the suspicions of Leanbow, a man he didn't want getting involved. "Hey," Xander began so abruptly that Chip jumped slightly at the break in silence, "would you?"

"Would I what?"

"Would you go out with Vida if you had the chance?" Xander clarified, looking at the yellow ranger pointedly.

Chip's eyebrow rose in surprise. "I, uh, I don't know," he stammered. Xander laughed and turned back to rocking in the swing and staring at the budding flowers of spring. _Talk with Clare – that should go well_, he thought sarcastically.

-MF-

Toby gave one last tug on the back door to the Rock Porium. He jingled the keys as usual then waltzed over to the black SUV and young blonde woman waiting. Leelee Primevara was impatiently tapping her foot, waiting for her mother's boyfriend to finish closing the store. The half-human, half-vampire was still adjusting to the new living arrangements. Nikki, her mother, had taken to Toby like bees to honey, and while she felt she _should_ be happy for her mother and her boss, something made her want to upchuck.

Toby gave her that dopey smirk, and unlocked the vehicle. It was quiet – no music or anything. Toby began whistling as Leelee struggled to bite back a groan. This was going to be a long drive home – a home that was often visited by Toby, who was both her boss and her mother's boyfriend.

As if reading her mind, Toby asked, "Leelee, is everything okay?" They were stopped at a red light, so Toby was able to look at her when he asked the question.

She sighed, setting her features to appear nonchalant. "I'm fine. I'm just tired."

From the corner of her eye, she could see the rejected frown. She could have let him in on the anxiousness she had been feeling, unable to place the source. Oh, perhaps it was all the new things she found herself inundated with in her life. She was attending community college, living in the mortal realm, learning to balance a family dynamic she was only acutely familiar with from TV. It was so new – everything was new. Vampires were not fond of newness; conventionalism was their preferred lifestyle.

"I'm sorry that your mother wasn't able to pick you up earlier when your shifted ended," he laughed attempting to ease the tension they both felt. "With that night club she's invested in, and having to oversee the decorating and stuff – you know, she's busy."

Leelee knew he was fishing for something to hook some type of response. Toby was a bachelor of forty, not a father. Still, she should give him credit for trying, right?

Leelee shifted in the passenger's seat and faced the curly-haired man, "She does know my birthday is coming up. I know it's not for a few weeks, but turning twenty-one in this realm is a major thing." Her eyes shimmered under the street lights. Wrapped up in her busy and exciting human life, her mother had plunged into being a club owner and girlfriend, forgetting that her first priority was still her daughter.

Toby relaxed a smile, "I guarantee that your mother hasn't forgotten your birthday." There was something in the tone of his promise that foreshadowed something, something hopefully good. Leelee sat back down, watching the mile markers pass quickly, too quickly to read, really. Leelee and Nikki lived in a flat Toby rented for them in the city until her mother and she could get settled. It was nice, but it was also far from the little town of Briarwood, where her ranger friends lived.

Leelee's stomach clenched and a chill ran up and down her spine. _Weird_, she thought, noting it was warm in the SUV. A bad feeling momentarily gripped the young woman. Leelee shook it off, thinking of all the possible things to come when she turned that mile marker of twenty-one.

~ End Chapter 2


	4. Chapter 3

March 6, 2012

Chapter 3: Illusions Everywhere

"Xander . . ."

He inched back to his spot against the low wall of the outside, spiral stairs. Xander had taken Chip's advice, and had sought out the sorceress. He had found her easily. She was always at Rootcore studying her spells and potions. There was nothing wrong with being dedicated, but even so, Xander believed she needed more time for herself. He ran a hand through his thick, wavy, dark hair.

"I just don't think . . ." She was a caring person. It must have been hard for her, Xander surmised. _I can't believe I'm being dumped_, he thought. _Damn_, he mentally cursed. ". . . we should break up."

The idea of trying to weasel his way into her heart, or of laying some of his thick Aussie charm out and spreading a false lie of being more respectful crossed his mind. But she deserved better. The fact was they were from two different worlds, literally. He liked Clare, but they wanted different things. She was from a land where dating was called courting, and he was from one that equated dating to playing baseball and scoring bases and home runs. It would never work, not right now, and perhaps never.

Xander exhaled a weighty breath and shook his head. He pushed himself away from the low, aged wall, and wavered between laughing at the irony and crying at the pathetic nature of it all.

"Xander . . ." She reached out to lightly touch his arm, but he pulled it away. "We'll be friends, still, right?

He nodded briskly then headed for the stairs, picking up speed when he heard her take a breath. _I have to get home, I can't do this_, he thought, his heart sorrowful, knowing this was the most difficult break up he had encountered.

-MF-

Vida rubbed her neck, blinking her eyes rapidly in an ill-fated attempt to refocus. _Where am I?_ The hard, unmoving surface before her throttled her memory to full alertness; the stapled papers resting on her desk that read _**History Test**_ shouted clearly where she was . . . history class! Too quickly, she scribbled answers down – anything! _I did not just sleep through my big history test!_ she panicked.

"I wouldn't bother now, Miss Rocca," her history teacher, Mr. Perez announced. He needed not look up to know she had halted in her entire thought process to see that the room was empty. He was a stern, heavy man. His tailored shirt was tightly fit, so it was a miracle the buttons were holding strong. Finally, looking up from his own work, he said, "You can hand in your test. By now, you've missed the bus. Perhaps next time you won't sleep through my class, especially on test day."

Vida met his gaze with a rivaling glare. She ignored the fact that he had intentionally waited for all the buses to leave before considering to rouse her from sleep. Fortunately, she drove to school, so transportation wasn't a concern. The Green, Mean Monster, as her friends had dubbed her oversized vehicle would get her home. Vida _really_ had not one leg to stand on. She had flat out fallen asleep. _Please, for the love of all things magical, please let me not have snored_.

"Your paper, Miss Rocca," Mr. Perez commanded, gesturing with his fat fisted hand for Vida to bring her paper up. The pink ranger snarled and grabbed her things, slamming the paper down. Asking for another chance was the same as asking for a million bucks, it wasn't going to happen – not to her, anyway.

As she reached the doorway, Mr. Perez spoke, "Don't make any plans for next Friday, Miss Rocca, because you will be spending it in detention filing and cleaning my classroom." His smirk was almost enough to make her scream. _Sadist_, Vida thought. And to boot, he always addressed her as Miss Rocca. Ugh, it was such an adult thing.

Vida made her way out to the student parking lot, spotting her sister waiting. _By now, _she thought, _she could have been home, had she walked_. Vida loved her sister, and yeah she was in a wretched mood, but sometimes – just sometimes – she wished Madison would take more initiative and do something on her own.

"Aren't you loyal, or just lazy?" Vida joked, throwing her head back. "Thank God, it's Friday." She chucked her bag with no care of its contents into the back of her truck, her sister doing the same only more gingerly, and they both got in. "Where's the boys?"

"Xander said his parents needed him home for something really important, but he doesn't know what. I hope it isn't anything serious. And Chip, he said something about needing to go for a walk, or for training, or something. His parents' fighting is only getting worse, huh?"

Vida was twisted around to see as she backed her truck out when she grunted, "Yeah, damn tight spaces."

Madison continued, tucking a loose strand of her auburn hair behind her ear. "You're doing an amazing job handling this."

"At what? Not hitting Mr. Perez's car," Vida mocked. "I so want to, too, but I'm in enough trouble with that slave driver." Vida finally pulled out of the space, laughing. She began moving to the parking lot exit, eager to get home and far away from school.

"Uh, sis, I meant you were dealing with Chip's situation well. Most people when they begin dating, don't survive such serious issues. I mean, you're doing an amazing job as his girlfri – "

Madison choked, the seatbelt cutting into her chest when Vida slammed her foot down on the brake pedal. Turning to face her sister full on, she blurted, "I'm not his girlfriend, Maddie!"

Madison blinked several times. "I . . . You hang out at his house all the time, and are there so late . . . and . . ."

"We're friends – that's it." Madison seemed to have understood. There was no more room for discussion. It was all said and done. The rest of the ride was quiet, somewhat because of the loud wind racing through their hair and around their ears. But mostly, Vida's mind lingered on her sister's words.

-MF-

Madison clutched the cordless phone in her hand. She couldn't figure out why she hadn't chosen her cell phone, but the land line seemed . . . more enduring somehow. Madison sighed heavily. _Why is this such a big deal? It's just a dance, and Nick._ Yet, even to herself, her rationale was full of cracks brought on by nervousness and anxiety. She had been pacing her small bedroom for almost a quarter of an hour. And before that, it had taken Vida almost an hour to finally convince her to call her crush, Nick.

Madison stretched her legs out, and dropped onto her tattered bedspread. It's not that her parents hadn't offered to replace the thing, but memories dictated that the blue ranger keep the old comforter. No one could argue that Madison wasn't just sensitive, she was also sentimental; even now her right hand clutched the quilted, red baby blanket that Nick had given her upon his departure.

Exhaling, letting her fears slide out, she dialed the phone number that Nick had given her when he had been hired at the record shop. The ringing of the phone was like little pellets zipping into her nauseated stomach. She was about to hang up when his voiced floated over the line.

"Hello? Mads?"

Lost in the swell of bliss that came from hearing his nickname for her, she almost failed to respond. "Oh, hey Nick!" she replied cheerily. "Um, I know you said that you wouldn't be returning anytime soon, but I was wondering if you would be willing – "

Madison's breath congealed in her throat. In the background, another voice, high and tittering, snuck into the receiver. He was with another person – a girl! Maybe it was some phenomenal link, or his knowing Madison really well, but Nick's voice dropped into a softer tone. "Mads," he began, and now the name lolled into a rancid wave over her. "Uh, you were wondering . . ."

Madison could feel the bubbles of questions floating and crowding her mind. "I wanted – I wanted to know – I wanted to know if you – do you have someone over?"

_I sound clingy_, she chided herself. Then it dawned on her. _I am clingy_. Tumblings of realizations flooded over her, yet she could still hear the other woman on the other end. And all Madison needed was to talk to him. Who was she? What was she doing with Nick? Whatever happened to waiting for him and his triumphant, gallant return?

"Madison, uh, that's Kim . . . my girlfriend. She's just antsy about leaving for a concert that I'm taking her to tonight," Nick said slowly, hissing into the phone as if bitten by a snake when he received no response. Madison's chest tightened and against her deepest wishes the tears of a broken heart filled her deep brown eyes.

"Madison, I was . . ." His apology died on his lips.

"I – I didn't expect you to . . ." Madison pulled the phone away from her ear and onto her lap, the small calls from Nick for her to answer echoing to her like whispers in a vacated seashell. She didn't need an explanation. _Plain old Madison is pushed to the side._

Madison forced the scream down. "I'm really, really happy for you, Nick." Clearing her voice, she finished, "She sounds fun and very nice." Madison registered her vocals pulling as she strained to stay calm. "Have a great time."

"Wait, Madison, let's – you had something to ask me," Nick pushed through.

"It was nothing." Where the deadpan response came from was beside Madison. She pushed the 'end' key and sat alone in her room. _Is there not anything special about me that makes me desirable?_

-MF-

Daggeron moved through the woods purposefully. Each step firm and planted, his fists pushing the next step behind him. The morning dew was an ever present waterbed for the Solaris Knight to trek through. It was only a little over six hours ago, late for a beautiful night, that he had been approached by the Snow Prince and asked to find the Oracle.

"You're out early this morning," came the graveled voice of Phineas, landing swiftly on his feet from a branch up high. Daggeron smiled. He didn't smile enough, not recently. Seeing the troblin was a break from the serious nature of this task. "Where ya headed?"

"I was asked to find someone for the Mystic Mother," Daggeron informed in a pressing tone. While it was a joyous pleasure to meet the wrinkly, big nosed creature, he had no time to waste.

"I'll come with ya. I've got nothing better planned," he stated, as if asking was unnecessary. He was Phineas, the half-troblin, half-goblin that had become a fixture at Rootcore and within the hearts of the rangers. He had also been a big help in the _final_ war with the Master, and more importantly in saving the all powerful wizard, _the Light_, also known as Nick.

Daggeron was about to decline the offer when he thought better. Phineas was very knowledgeable about the forest and other dimensions worthy of exploring. It was then that Daggeron lamented his first thought and accepted Phineas' offer.

"Hey, if he gets to come, then I should be able to stroll along with you," Jenji cried from his lamp.

Daggeron rolled his eyes. _What have I gotten myself into? At least I will have distractions to keep my mind from thinking about Mina or Maurador._ He sighed, relinquishing his once hopeful peace for a clouded mind and two child-like companions.

"If you two shall come, know this mission is very important. We need to find the Oracle. The Mystic Mother has something very important that requires his services," he warned, looking them both in the eyes. "The Oracle is a magical elf, never here when you want, but always in need."

Jenji stretched tall, cramped from sitting in his lamp. "Well, we need him." Daggeron, Jenji, and Phineas continued walking, creating more and more distance between them and their home.

-MF-

Xander walked into his town house, surprised to see a visitor – young, beautiful, and assumedly his age. He set his books aside on the dining table and moved to the living area where his parents were also. Having not been noticed, Xander hung by the archway that connected the two rooms. With sapphire eyes, his mother, Audrey Bly, smiled, holding her tea neatly over her lap. She had caramel colored hair, short and wavy like Xander's.

"Xander, welcome," despite having the reputation of being gruff and being from the outback, his parents were the very opposite. They were sophisticated, polite, and a tab snobbish. "We have a visitor from home."

Home had never been America, and he knew that if his father was ever given the opportunity, they would move back to Australia. Before him, sitting with a glass of ice tea, was Natalie Grove. She had long brown hair that tickled her elbows, she wore torn off jeans, and a polo shirt (green, coincidently) and a dazzling white smile. Her eyes were bi-colored, one green and one blue.

"Xander, don't be rude, son?" piped up his father, Richard Bly. Xander could see his father elevate his glass of scotch, judging if it needed refilling, which would be Xander's job. The green ranger tripped over his first words, but then recovered.

"I'm sorry, it's your eyes," he breathed. At this, Natalie looked away, "No, they're beautiful, I'm jealous and a little, um, taken by them.."

There was a brief moment when the two youths locked gazes, ending with an interruption by his mother. "I'm sorry, Natalie. America has agreed with him a little too well." Xander gave his a mother a disapproving look, and then moved to retrieve a soda for himself.

"Xander, darling, Natalie's parents are dear friends of ours," his mother called from the other room. Xander closed the refrigerator door. _Which really means that her parents are dad's superiors and he's gotten us – me – involved in helping him look good for his bosses. Well, at least she's pretty and seems nice,_ Xander sighed, and returned to the living area, taking a seat next to the shy girl. He smiled, both of the teens silently acknowledging the awkwardness of it all. "Like I was saying, her father and mother want Natalie exposed to a little cultural styling, and what better place than America."

"The melting pot," Natalie murmured, which struck Xander's interest. _Did she just wink at me?_

Xander, Natalie, and his parents sat and chit-chatted until Natalie excused herself. Flying in from Australia, she was suffering from a little jet lag. Xander watched the young woman ascend the stairs, the polo raising enough to highlight the tanned dimples set on her lower back. _Wow,_ was the only word that struck the green ranger.

-MF-

"Everything is carefully packed, though I'm not sure anything fragile we've collected in the human realm will survive riding these things," Udonna grumbled, indicating the pair of motorcycles parked outside the Russell residence. Udonna and Leanbow were preparing for the long trip home. While they could simply travel by tree, they had decided it best to not use their magic around humans, as per the orders of the Mystic Mother.

Leanbow laughed at his wife. "I'm sure they'll be fine." Udonna frowned, considering his words. She nodded and left him to make one last round to ensure nothing was forgotten. Leanbow had enjoyed his time with his son, Nick, and his adoptive family, but it was time to get home. Nick arrived then, handing his father another satchel to attach to his bike.

"I don't think so, Bowen," Leanbow interrupted, watching Nick stop. "You'll have to wait until you return and throw that extra weight on your bike." Nick huffed; nonetheless, he dropped his bag of things. There was an uncomfortable still silence. "Something wrong, son?"

"No, I just . . ."

Leanbow scrutinized Nick's nervous actions: scratching the back of his neck, shifting his weight, and averting his eyes. "Are you sure there is nothing bothering you?"

The Wolf Warrior had an inkling as to what was bothering Nick. A few days ago, Leanbow had overheard Kim, Nick's girlfriend, ask about the "other girl." He was very confident in his assumption the "other girl" was in reference to Madison. Nick had handled the situation very . . . diplomatically. He was gentlemanly, but even Leanbow, who had been told he was rather dense when it came to affairs of the heart, knew that Nick had distanced himself from the topic. The red ranger looked most uncomfortable.

Leanbow would not press Nick about his feelings because, frankly, Nick was just as stubborn and bull-headed as he was. So, instead, Leanbow shrugged his shoulders. "Okay, Bowen, but if you need any advice . . ."

Leanbow let the sentence end on a mental note, as Nick bobbed his head quickly. He spotted Udonna thanking the Russells for their hospitality then descend the small steps leading from the porch. Leanbow and Udonna said goodbye to their son, wishing he would join them. Nick promised to return home soon, but gave no specific time frame.

Revving the engine of his bike, Leanbow thought, _You can't run from your problems, Bowen and that includes Madison._

-MF-

It had taken three days, but Daggeron had finally reached the Elvin village of Darswan. A small and near-extinct village, the place was barren and almost devoid of life. Having lived so close to the gates to the Underworld, the inhabitants had often been slain for their life force and game; constantly hiding in fear of the attacks. Daggeron was in need of supplies and rest. With Jenji and Phineas tagging along, he had let build a headache comparable to that of a migraine.

Seeking some refuge, he was startled by the appearance of an elderly elf. Her back hunched and hair lacking luster, now white where it had once been a blazing red. She stared up at him. She was no coward, as demonstrated by her addressing him.

"You are far from home, why?"

"We are searching for the Oracle. You wouldn't happen to know of his whereabouts?" Daggeron was breathing heavily, sucking in long winds of breath, the thick air like cotton on his tongue.

She cackled and waved him into her hut. Surprisingly, the air was light and most pleasant inside. Daggeron took a seat. "You look for the Oracle because of his origins. Who says he still lives in the village he was birthed?" She grabbed a kettle and let it boil on a makeshift stove.

"You live here." Daggeron was not fooled by her age or her feeble exterior, feelings of uncertainty, mistrust, and guise lingered on her like a wet spider's web.

"Yes, yes I do." She poured Daggeron some tea and sat herself down, peering out her window at the still bickering duo, Jenji and Phineas, outside. She chuckled at the sight. "You know who I am."

Daggeron nodded. An infamous healer, an untouchable wealth of knowledge, she too, could be most arduous to find. "Helmi, the great healer of the proud Darswan Elf Clan," Daggeron explained, taking the cup to his lips and feeling the warmth of rejuvenation.

"Proud is a misunderstood word. Stubborn is more like it. Even then. most of my clan, my kin included, have left for better harvesting grounds, but not I. I like the murkiness and reminder of the strength of endurance."

Phineas and Jenji arrived, put out by the scene of Daggeron eating and drinking, neglect and hurt on their faces. "How could you leave us?"

"Leaving us is also another misused word," Helmi continued, not bothered by the intrusion. "Does anyone ever leave us?" she asked pointedly at Daggeron, who swallowed hard the last of his tea.

"I'm sorry to be of poor company, but we are on a mission for the Mystic Mother to recover the Oracle." Daggeron stood and ushered the others out. Whines of protest could be heard from outside and soon Helmi breached the curtain to her tent to call the trio back.

"If you look for the Oracle then your travels will take you to faraway lands."

"And where would these lands be?" Daggeron queried.

"Through the Spider's Ice Forest, the Swamp of Rapto, the Mountain of Colgars and to Lake Triton," Helmi finished, her tartar-stained teeth showing in her smile that was alight with happiness and mischief.

Daggeron had nothing better to go on. _We need to travel faster than by foot if we are to have any hope of finding him_. Daggeron graciously thanked the elf again and trudged on.

"There was not one nice place she mentioned, Daggeron," Jenji hemmed. Phineas locked eyes with his fellow traveler, telling the knight what he knew. They would need his magic flying carpet, and to lose one passenger's weight.

"What are you looking at me for?" asked Jenji.

~ End Chapter 3

**Thanks for reading. Feedback is always welcomed.**


	5. Chapter 4

March 21, 2012

Chapter 4: A Night of Surprises

A good mall crawl did the quartet of young women good. Perusing through _Linda's_, a dress store, were Leelee, Vida, Madison, and Clare. From poufy to form fitting, princess to vixen, the girls moved through the carousel style stands, carefully searching for that special dress. After hours of shopping, they were close to losing their minds.

Prom was approximately a month away. Most students of Briarwood had picked out their dresses, dates, and rides – well, everyone except Madison, Vida, and their friends. It was near closing time when the four girls finally settled on their prom attire. Waiting to pay for their gowns, Vida poked her twin. "Did you ask him?" she whispered.

Madison's eyes softened to a somber look. Without needing an answer, Vida muttered, "Jerk." Clare shook her head, disappointed in her cousin, in the red ranger's lack of judgment. Whatever his reason, Clare thought it inexcusable when Madison had been so faithful.

"Do you think I should even buy this dress?" Clare asked, uncertainty raising her voice to a higher pitch. "Xander and I aren't really together anymore. He never officially asked me," she offered. _That's all I need to do is show up to a human dance where Xander is with someone else. That would be so humiliating!_

"Just buy the thing, I doubt pretty boy is going with anyone," Vida remarked, tapping her foot in frustration at the slow moving line.

"Plus, Leelee technically isn't even a student, but she's coming," Madison noted. Leelee smiled supportively at the statement, taking a step closer to the registers.

"I guess," Clare replied meekly, her stomach gurgling at the potentially disastrous outcome to this idea. Clare liked Vida, but Vida did things just to do them, to get a reaction, no matter which type. She was, albeit Vida didn't like to hear this, a lot like Nick.

"You'll be our dates!" Vida proclaimed, earning herself peculiar looks from the others. "Hey, I don't have a date and neither does Maddie, so you can come with us as friends. Forget the guys, screw it. We'll go stag!"

Clare was going to raise the question about whether Vida had considered Chip asking her to the dance, but she was called by the cashier and eventually forgot about it.

So, they were going stag. And there, as she waited to pay, surrounded by friends, Clare's stomach clenched from a feeling that something bad was going to happen.

-MF-

"I'm telling you that he broke her heart," Vida cried out, only to be hushed by the yellow ranger. It was a week night; a phone call had resulted in Vida climbing in through Chip's window to hang out with him. It was rounding one o'clock in the morning when Chip cut in.

"Did Madison tell you that?"

"No, but call it twin telepathy. He did something." Vida was tossing a baseball from one hand to the other while pacing. Chip yawned again, following Vida with his eyes from his spot on his bed.

"How do you know Madison didn't do something and now feels guilty?"

_Men, _Vida thought, _defending each other even though it's clear that Nick is the one who did something_. Vida snorted, "Maddie wouldn't, come on . . ."

Their conversation halted, as did Vida's pacing, at the breaking of a dish. Neither of them knew which parent was the source, but the thundering of their arguing could be heard until the front door slammed shut and the zoom of a car racing out of the driveway ended the interjection. Vida was frozen, staring at the door. Coming to, she watched Chip curl his hands into fists and then uncurled them over and over again.

The pink ranger calmed herself, feeling ashamed for venting over something so insignificant compared to the fracturing family Chip was living in. The pink ranger sat beside her best friend and placed a hand on his shoulder, leaning against it.

"I wish they would just end it," he growled. Vida could feel the anger coming off him . . . and the despair. The pair sat in silence for a long time, until Vida caught the digital clock on Chip's bedside table, which read two o'clock. _Oh no._

"I – I have to go, Chip."

The two rose and approached the window. Vida opened her mouth to say something, but the words floated around with no path out. Without a second thought, the pink ranger kissed the yellow ranger lightly on the lips. Dumbstruck, Chip garbled an incoherent response when Vida stepped back, just as stunned with her actions.

"You kissed me," Chip finally spoke. Again, the pink ranger wished to speak, to say something snide, but the words never made it past her lips.

She turned away, exiting out the window, the climb down the trestle feeling twice as long. Vida was befuddled. _I just kissed Chip!_

-MF-

Leelee yawned, leering at the digital clock on her night table. The pink and dark hues of her walls bathed the former villainess in glum tones. It was almost a coincidence that her apathy for the morning was mirrored by her room. She stretched and yawned once more before shuffling out to the living room of the loft she shared with her mother.

Leelee stopped with a jolting halt. "What are you doing?" she screeched.

Nikki paused, trying to tuck a wad of newspaper into a hole in a box so her next item could be placed inside, all cushioned. She stood to full hilt, noticeably taller than her daughter, but not distractedly so. "I am packing away my knick-knacks." The words rolled off so flawlessly and innocently that Leelee's skin crawled.

"But, you love those things!" Leelee countered. Most of the wall had been stripped of her mother's precious collection from her days of being the Vampire Queen. Despite the hypocrisy of Leelee's position, seeing as she had at first loathed her mother's belligerent pride in her time being the Master's follower, Leelee was now upset that her mother was suddenly taking it down, especially after having fought so hard to have it on the wall, displayed for all visitors of the Primavera home.

"I know, but they are of the past," Nikki smiled. Leelee relaxed, returning the expression. _Wow, maybe mom does care about what I think._ "Plus, I need to make some space if I want Toby to feel included in this family. I want him to make this place his home too."

Leelee lurched forward, coughing on her own saliva. Her mother hurriedly rushed over, awkwardly patting her daughter's back. When the "crisis" had passed, Leelee huffed. "What do you mean by 'his home, too'?"

"Toby and I decided to take the next step in our relationship by having him move in with us. We discussed moving into his place, but he owns a small one-bedroom apartment and that would not work given the situation." Nikki hummed and continued.

"Because of me, you mean. I'm the problem," Leelee spurned. Biting her lip to the point of pain, she challenged her mother, their eyes locking. Nikki stepped away from the box she was packing her things in and stepped toward her daughter.

"Leelee, you are being irrational. You are not the problem – there is no problem," Nikki spoke slowly. "Toby and I love each other and want to include you. We will divide the loft so it feels more private."

_And how about me? _Leelee, surprisingly, stepped forward, closing the little space her mother had gained when she returned to packing her things. "You didn't even consult me on this idea. I live here, too! I mean –"

Nikki stopped Leelee with a glare rivaling Medusa's. "This is not a debate. You are my daughter and I know this may be a difficult shift, but if you remember, dear, it is my name on the lease."

Leelee hissed. Her mother was very calculating and cold at times. This being one of them, Leelee knew she needed to heed her words . . . for now. "Fine." She moved back to her room, no longer compelled to be productive or social. Sleep would come soon, and she would be far away. _She doesn't care. Since returning to her mortal self, I've become even more of a burden. I'm tired of being ignored and pushed aside. _

-MF-

Trailing the edges of Lake Triton, Daggeron shaded his eyes from the bright sun. Sighing from the long trek that had taken him nearly two weeks, he, Phineas, and Jenji were now closing in on the entrance to the city.

"Ah, Daggeron, what has brought you so far from your home?" said a robust and statuesque entry guard.

The Solaris Knight smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling. He was alone now, Phineas having stayed behind with Jenji, who had refused to inch any closer to the underwater world.

"I need to gain access to your city; I'm looking for the Oracle." Daggeron moved to pass, but the Atlantean soldier thrust his spear in front of him, blocking his path.

"No need, since he is not here." The man's voice was firm, but the tenor seemed to rattle.

"Is that so?" Daggeron was caught off guard by the ferocity in the creature's eyes. "I was told by Helmi that he was here." The scaled legs of the merman pulsed from the weight of the spear. He was slightly tanned and his near-clouded white eyes became slits as he scrutinized the knight. He blinked, his inner eyelids closing horizontally, his outer ones closing over them vertically. Daggeron gulped; it was something that unnerved him.

Sighing, the guard relaxed a little. "He has moved on. I am sorry, old friend. I cannot permit you to enter our city without precedent, and seeing as the Oracle is not reachable. I cannot let you in. I have to respect my orders. You understand?"

Daggeron's shoulders noticeably slumped. "Yes, thank you."

Looking around, the guard spoke, "If I were looking, I would try the Cave of Wonders – that is if I were trying." Daggeron smiled, understanding the hidden hint. "It is great seeing you. We have missed the rangers' presence since _his_ death. I feel the sadness of your still bleeding heart. She was a lovely, gentle, soul. While I had wished for a long union for them, it is befitting they transcended together."

Daggeron said nothing, but half-heartedly saluted before turning away to meet his friends. _I lost more than that._ The memory of an auburn haired woman, laughing and smiling in the tangles of a fall day, came and went.

-MF-

Madison turned the yellow manila envelope over and around. The day was sunny and slightly breezy. Sitting outside the mall in a concrete plaza, the blue ranger mused about the contents, forgoing eating the burger and fries sitting neglected beside her. _What if it's another rejection letter?_ _But, why would they send it in an orange envelope? Unless it's to get it through my thick skull._

"Is this seat taken?"

His rough boyish voice gave away any mystery. Madison put the voice to the person before her eyes confirmed it. "Ben, what are you doing here?"

"I'm home for spring break. What ya got there?"

"Oh? This, uh, well, um . . ."

Ben eased onto the dark marble bench next to his short term girlfriend. "You know that you got accepted."Madison whipped her head in his direction. "They don't send big heavy envelopes to people they reject. Go on, open it!"

Madison bit her tongue, so just the tip slipped between her teeth making Ben shy away from her so as to hide the soft blush on his cheeks. It was one of his favorite expressions. Taking a deep breath, she plunged into the task of ripping open the envelope. Her eyes then scanned the letter:

_Dear Miss Rocca,_

_We are looking forward to seeing you in Briarwood colors. Congratulations!_

Madison squealed, nearly tipping Ben's soda onto his lap. "I was accepted!" Madison sighed, "It's not my first choice, but I'm sure it'll still be fun."

"Then I guess we can figure out the campus together," Ben laughed. He was peering over her shoulder at the acceptance letter.

"Huh?"

"I'm going to Briarwood University next year. This is going to sound pathetic for a guy, but I'm homesick. I enjoyed the experience of seeing what it was like outside of Briarwood, but it wasn't the same. I miss my friends and my hometown. I missed a lot of things . . ." He looked directly into the blue ranger's eyes, sincerity and regret filling his dark, chocolate brown eyes.

"That's – that's, uh, sweet," she fumbled. Madison tucked the papers back into the envelope then sat quietly, staring at the ground. She and Ben talked for the remainder of her break: college, high school, weather, and movies. In the end, they departed, but not before Madison gave Ben her phone number. Secretly though, Ben never had deleted it, nor had forgotten it.

-MF-

Chip felt he was in a fog, his rationale scrambled when he thought about the night Vida kissed him. Almost a week had passed since he had last talked to the pink ranger. This was something he couldn't ignore. She had _kissed_ him!

The last bell rang and students stampeded out of the school. Chip gathered his books and shuffled toward the exit when someone gripped his arm and yanked him into an empty classroom. He panicked when he saw that person was Vida. "V!" he squeaked.

"We need to talk," she lamented. Chip immediately noticed how uncomfortable she looked; she wouldn't even meet his eyes.

"It's about that night, right?" He adjusted his sagging backpack. This was ridiculous. They were acting so weird about a silly kiss.

"Yeah, listen Chip – I don't think . . ." She was pacing. It was a telltale sign that when Vida paced she was frazzled and upset. She stopped suddenly and finally met Chip's puppy-like gaze. "I don't want to ruin this. I just wanted to make you feel better and I'm sorry."

It came out rushed, but Chip deciphered most of it. He didn't say anything at first. Was he upset she didn't want to ruin this – whatever _this_ was, or was he content that everything was the same?

"You're angry and upset. I get it, Chip. But I just did what I did. You know how I am. I don't think!" she blurted out. Chip nodded, only making things worse.

"It was a fluke," he finally responded. "I'm not mad, V. I'm glad we cleared everything up. It was kinda weird . . ."

"Wait! You thought our kiss was weird?"

Chip felt he had sustained critical whiplash. Her question was so out of left field, Chip had to step back to understand what she was asking. "Wha – ? N-no, the kiss was fine – great! The after part, the 'us' part – not 'us-us,' you know? I, um, we're cool, right?"

"Yeah, I guess," she replied, nonchalantly shrugging her shoulders. They stood in the deserted classroom for a few seconds before Vida left, squeezing Chip's arm when she passed. Chip, however, continued to stand in the same spot.

_I'm such a loser_, he thought, throwing his head back in disgust.

-MF-

Leelee and Vida cautiously stepped into the night club. From the darkest of dark, everything flashed a brilliant yellow. People jumped from behind tables and chairs. Leelee shrieked, clutching on to Vida for dear life.

"What's going on?" Leelee asked, looking at the large banner hanging above them. Strangers surrounded her, all wishing her a happy birthday. "I don't understand."

"It's a surprise party!" Vida clarified for the blonde. "Toby and Nikki were lying when they said they were opening the club early. It was the only way you wouldn't be suspicious about them spending the extra hours here." Leelee suddenly recalled all the odd behavior from the last few weeks.

"I don't believe it," Leelee moved through the crowd of people, mostly Rock Porium customers and acquaintances. Since Leelee was still fairly new to the human realm she didn't have a large fan base of friends to invite. She was still touched by the gesture.

-MF-

The party was well on its way when Vida visited the ever popular vampire princess. "You should cut him some slack."

"Huh?" Leelee was clutching her fourth drink, milking her new privilege for all it was worth.

"Toby. He isn't that bad. I know you're miffed about the move, but he worked hard on this. He really wants to be on your good side. And, while I don't like revisiting bad times, he never thought badly of you when it was clear there was reason to," Vida said pointedly.

The pink ranger had a point, a very valid point. Toby was always trying to open up and be closer to her. And while she initially thought it was perhaps a misdirection, seeing the extent to which her mother and he had gone through to make this day special was proving it false. Yet, something still made her doubt their motives. The idea that the party was a form of a bribe to soften her stance against their moving in together had surfaced several times in her woozy state. Having never consumed alcohol before, the effects were beginning to make an appearance.

"Hey ladies." Vida and Leelee turned around, the loud music almost drowning out the greeting. Standing before the two women were two handsome men. One was tall and muscular with blonde hair close to albino and violet eyes. They were calling, beckoning, but when stared into there was tentativeness in them. The other had vibrant red hair. He had pupils that were endless black. The strobe lights twinkled in their depths.

"Hey," Leelee greeted back. Vida smiled, ironically keeping rather quiet. "I don't think I know you. Are you friends of my mother?" The redhead was wearing a skull and bones t-shirt and the silver chains lying around his neck sent chills down Leelee's whole body.

"No, we are not friends. We were just crashing."

"Wow, honest party crashers? Do you come with names?" Maybe it was her drinking or underlying defiance kicking in, but she couldn't stop herself from flirting with the strangers that had found them.

"I am Kuba Wieczorek and this is my older brother, Vadeem," Kuba introduced. Leelee glanced his brother's way, noticing the stark difference between the two. Vadeem was dressed as if going to a corporate meeting, his eyes flitting between the floor and Vida. _He likes her_, Leelee noted. It was then Leelee realized that she was the only one talking, Vida has suddenly become her twin: shy and meek.

"This was a private party, how'd you get in? Better yet, how'd you find out about it?" She guessed they had heard through word of mouth, but stalling would maybe reap something great, like a date.

"My brother and I are treasure hunters. I search for rare, beautiful gems that outshine the others. You are the rarest and most valuable find I have been gifted to stumble upon. You do not fit in. You are unique." At this, Leelee frowned, her thoughts immediately going to her rough adjustment with her mother and living as a human. "I didn't mean it as an insult. But, you are truly spectacular. Everyone has a place, but then again, why be common," Kuba finished, smiling. Leelee's mouth twitched into a small smile causing Kuba's near perfect teeth to show more.

-MF-

"You were very boring," Kuba huffed. Dawn was approaching and they needed to return. Vadeem watched him carefully as he always did. "Did you even speak to her?" Kuba waited a moment, then made a noise of repulsion. "Of course not. You may be a skilled fighter, but you suck – no pun intended – as a Fang. We better move. We are expected to report back soon." Kuba looked both ways down the street before crossing with Vadeem to the alleyway on the other side.

~ End Chapter 4

**Thanks for reading. And as always, feedback is welcome, and the story alert button will keep you in the loop concerning all updates.**


	6. Chapter 5

March 28, 2012

Chapter 5: The Illusion of Delusion

The dark hall lit only by torches was ominous and intimidating. Vadeem, despite being older, always felt he needed the assurance that his safety and life were not at risk when requested to see the king – the Great Vampire King of Blood Thirst Caves, Kian Gould. His insides quaked horribly as the armed guards moved so that he and his braver and younger brother could enter their master's chamber.

The two vampires stepped through the doorway and moved to kneel in front of their ruler. "Stop it," growled Kuba. Vadeem gulped loudly, desperately trying to swallow any remaining fear. Fear was not tolerated when one was an agent of the king. And while Kian might appreciate their – Vadeem's – trembling, the older brother still did not want to show his weakness.

"Stand, my revered servants," Kian ordered. Most kings had booming, deep voices, but Kian's voice was soft and musical, concealing malice and unmerciful cruelty. Thin and angular, his features were unforgiving, white and pale of humanity. Even though they lived within the magical realm, they had progressed with the mortals with regards to certain technologies and trends, so they would not stand out when hunting.

Kian closed the little distance between them, his fragrance celebrating a recent feeding. He wore an expensive red business suit and a white gold crown and a medallion carefully adorned his person.

"What is the news you so eagerly bring?"

Kuba looked to Vadeem whose entire being was frozen. Dragging his hand down his face in disgust, Kuba answered, "We have found your daughter, Leelee, your highness. She is in the care of a woman, presumably mortal, most likely the estranged queen." Kuba's voice softened with the last part.

"Really?" Kian smiled, his sharp and pink stained teeth showing. "Mortal, is she?"

"Yes, my lord. We also have bad news," Vadeem stopped short when his leader grabbed him roughly by the neck, bringing him inches from his face, eyes threatening something awful. Vadeem immediately regretted his choice of words.

"Bad news? I do not like bad news."

"My lord, please, what I mean is that we have further news to share that may . . ." Kian tightened his hold on Vadeem's windpipe, the sharp nails at the ends of his long fingers digging into his follower's skin as Vadeem grasped at his ruler's hand in hopes of loosening the death grip he was in. Vadeem was renowned for his skills in combat, but he would never attack his lord. Numerous guards were within reach, ready to put their lives on the line for their king. He would surely die, which might not happen with his brother there to rescue him.

"What Vadeem was hoping to tell you , my lord, was that we smelled a great amount of good magic within the club, especially around her friend, Vida. I would not doubt that Necrolai has made some arrangement of protection for your daughter. Not when her day is so close." Kian continued to choke the helpless Vadeem, whose eyes were closing, death tickling his senses. His neck was going to snap. "You are killing your best and most loyal warrior, your highness, please . . ."

Kian released Vadeem, who fell into a heap on the ground. The fire that danced on the many candles in the throne room showed Vadeem slowly regain consciousness. "It would be a shame to lose you. Perhaps in the future you should stick with what you are best at, fighting and not speaking. Kuba seems to be the favored candidate to take that role."

Vadeem bowed, then stood dizzily. Soon, the two Fang agents left, rewarded with a fresh kill and a new mission.

-MF-

"She's humming . . . happily," Xander pointed out. "She never hums. . . happily . . . never." Xander, the recently promoted store manager of the ever popular teen hang out – The Rock Porium – was flabbergasted by this new free form expression from the resident rocker chick, Vida Rocca. The pink ranger carried out all her work with a distracted air. She accidently had ignored some customers earlier, blissfully in her own world.

Toby had focused over the last few months on targeting teens and all his work had paid off. His record shop had been the focal point of some positive publicity as being a safe haven for teens to keep out of trouble. With all the notoriety, Xander had had to step up his game.

Madison was next to him, manning the register for any purchases. "I know," she commented. "She's been like that since Leelee's surprise party. I caught her listening to some pop music at home." Madison inched away from her twin, watching her carefully.

Xander thought hard, recalling the night of Leelee's 21st birthday. His Aussie features moved to form a devilish smile. "I think I know what's up . . ."

A store bell chimed, signaling a customer entering. "Hey Maddie," Ben greeted, half waving. He smiled nervously at her. Xander watched Madison gape, then smile, her fearful eyes now bubbling with excitement.

"Hey Ben, what are you doing here? I mean, it's such a surprise. I mean . . . it's good to see you," Madison was already red with embarrassment, and worse, Xander's expectant and keen senses were not letting up as the green ranger continued to stare at her.

"Hey mate," Xander greeted, leaving the two to go pretend to sort through some records.

"I thought maybe I'd catch you on your break and we could get a bite to eat," Ben said, a hopeful look in his eyes.

Madison looked down at her work shirt as if it told the answers. "I – I don't . . ."

Xander saw the distressed look of the blue ranger. Madison had been the most earnest in complying with him as their boss and was also the most genuinely respectful of the new position he held. Feeling he owed her, and should give her a helping hand, he yelled, "Madison, you ought to take a break. I'd hate to have Toby think I was letting this title go to this beautifully sculpted head of mine."

Madison laughed, exiting the store with Ben, who had held the door open for her.

Xander scanned the store, finding Vida still humming, smiling widely every so often. _Perhaps love is in the air. It is spring. _Xander's stomach churned. He and Natalie had quickly grown fond of each other. Just two weeks after they had first met, Xander had already treated her to their first date. He wasn't sure, but he felt an unexplainable attraction. She was carefree and untouchable; yet, there was no evidence of it through all her properness and polite mannerisms. She was a mystery, and Xander was head over heels for her, determined to uncover her secrets.

Xander then remembered the night of Leelee's party. The awkwardness. He slipped into the empty office and plopped into the worn, black, welcoming chair.

_**The lights flickered: red, yellow, purple, blue, and green. The dance floor was a spotted collage of all colors. Dancing close, Natalie and Xander were solely focused on each other. Natalie was dancing for the sake of dancing. Other couples danced with each other while they danced next to each other. She laughed and laughed, having more fun than Xander would have imagined. The song switched and Natalie pulled loose strands of hair away from her face, her bi-colored eyes twinkling in the flashes of light. Then they kissed, soft and strong all at once. His eyes opened slowly as if sighing in content. Locking onto Clare's face from across the room, Xander's eyes grew twice as large from shock. Her spotting them, sharing such a tender moment, made Xander feel ashamed for some reason. He didn't regret the kiss, but he also wished he hadn't done it with Clare around.**_

Xander leaned back in the chair dramatically, moving his fingers through his hair before resting them on the back of his head with a sigh. "Why do things have to be so complicated?"

-MF-

The Cave of Wonders slept soundly, exhaling billows of flaky snow. They had arrived at their destination. Jenji had opted to travel in his lamp, having not enjoyed padding through the deep snow. Even Phineas was shivering, not accustomed to the bitter cold. Daggeron exhaled, his breath clouds of heat never to return.

Inside the cave, they followed the icy spiral staircase, which ultimately led out to the other side of the mountain. Daggeron wasn't sure he was truly making any progress. Everything looked the same. A movement, something quick, agile, and tall scurried between the frosted trees. Daggeron hastened his unstable run through the heavy snow after it.

Daggeron was running as hard and fast as his sore muscles would carry him; still, he was no match. Eventually, he surrendered to the fact he had lost the target he had been chasing as well as his own location. For a moment, he thought he had lost the troblin until his gruff voice broke through.

"Find what you were looking for?"

"No, all I found are more trees." Daggeron sucked in more air and stretched out his back. "While I'm unsure of our current location, we must continue," he said. Phineas grumbled, irritable from the increasingly low temperature.

The duo and the hibernating genie continued to tread through the snow-covered mountain and its dense forest. "Did you hear that, Phineas?"

"Hear what? The Ferrow birds, or the giant Bumble Bear Yeti behind us?" Daggeron froze – no pun intended – in his tracks and turned to face the angry yeti.

"How dare you trespass on our lands?" Even when he was crouched down, he still towered over Daggeron. In his hands were a crudely shaped spear and shield. He had a large breast plate on and some form of helmet. It was arguably not necessary given their mass and strength, but they too, had their own cultural traditions.

"I do not mean to ruin or imply any disrespect on your lands, but I am searching for the Oracle." Daggeron realized that he could not escape if he wished to, he had lost the feeling in his feet and so fleeing would be impossible.

"He is not here."

"I . . ."

"He is _not _here." At this second repetition of his answer, the yeti's claws sunk into the cold white sand-like snow.

Daggeron was escorted away from the Cave of Wonders, along with Phineas, who was plucking icicles off his clothing and nose. As they stepped away and as the grass began to sprout, a voice called from the lamp, "Is it safe?" Without waiting for a response, Jenji surfaced.

"Sorry Daggeron, I know you were searching for the Oracle," Phineas consoled.

"Yeah, well, back to the Forest Realm. I mean, you heard that overgrown fur ball."

"You searched for the Oracle and chased a yeti instead," Phineas picked up, hopping up and down to get the blood flowing again. They all looked back from the base of the mountain.

"I found the Oracle, but he eluded me," Daggeron relented, marching back to their home. Jenji and Phineas paused, shocked by the revelation. But they understood that Daggeron knew, no matter how much he pressed, that the Oracle didn't want to be found. And being a fortune teller, the Oracle would always be one step ahead of them. With a chorused sigh, Phineas and Jenji jogged to catch up to their saddened friend.

-MF-

"I highly doubt this can be considered a lunch," Madison quipped, digging her spoon into a vanilla ice cream smothered in sprinkles. She and Ben were sitting outside a small ice cream parlor a couple blocks from the Rock Porium. People were out and about shopping at all the local boutiques or moseying through the small park across the street.

"Dessert was always my favorite meal of the day." Ben laughed, a little drizzle of ice cream collecting at the corners of his mouth. He quickly wiped away the offending food, but was pleased to see Madison was not disgusted. He had been ecstatic to discover his ex-girlfriend in the plaza that day, and even more so, to learn that she was single. A never-ending well of hope, she used to reach for all her dreams, he thought. He was attracted to her magical ability to bring out the strength and good in people.

"So, why come home? I know you said you were homesick, but, if I recall correctly, your mother was doing research on education in third world countries, so what are you homesick about?" Madison scraped the side of the cup with her spoon, collecting the last of the delicious ice cream.

Ben was impressed. Not only did Madison remember that his mother often traveled, but also that he hadn't explained his homesickness. "You really could go into reporting. Mom would love your keen observation skills, with her being a reporter and all." He sighed, "I . . . It's hard to explain, but I felt I needed to be home, as if something was calling me back. I just chalked it up to homesickness. But I feel like I'm wanted for something bigger. I don't know . . . it's silly." Ben's cheeks turned red, he hadn't planned on sounding as delusional as he did.

"I don't think that's silly at all. Sometimes, things fall into our laps . . . and other times, we find them in the woods helping some weird old man." Madison answered with a lopsided smile.

Ben gave her a look that said he was clearly not following, but he continued anyway, "Plus, my older brother, Daemon, lives at home. He's a very private but protective person. I missed him. He was really important in my life since my father walked out on us when he and I were really little."

Ben peered up, having been playing with his empty cup and spoon the entire time. When Madison didn't say anything, he could almost feel the dread and rejection soak through his clothes like a tidal wave.

"I didn't mean to . . ."

"It's all right. I think that's really great you have such a close bond with your brother, but you're able to be separate, too." Madison moved to toss out her cup when Ben stopped her and carried away her empty cup and spoon. Looking back at her, he gazed at the longing look in her saddened eyes.

Returning to his seat, he asked, "You look upset, what' wrong?"

"Nothing . . . It's just talking about college and family. I'm worried about some stuff – stupid stuff, I guess."

"Hey, we'll both be going to the same college and we'll both be new! We'll help each other out." Ben flashed his most friendly smile and he was overjoyed when he saw it being genuinely reciprocated.

"Think we have time for a walk, Ms. Spielberg?" Ben jested, bowing as he stood from his seat.

Madison lightly punched him in the arm and stood from her chair. They walked across the checkered floor and past rows of metal chairs and tables set to look from the fifties. "What are you studying, by the way?"

"Law, I always liked the idea of helping people who were wronged," Ben answered. His chest puffed out slightly. In all the things he was confident about, he was most confident in wanting to defend the weak, like his brother had for him when they were growing up. The two spent the rest of the blue ranger's break in the park chatting, taking in the lovely day.

-MF-

Whack, whack, crack! The wooden sword snapped in two from the force of Daggeron's might. Chip stared at the shard that remained in his hand. Using the distraction to his advantage, Daggeron kicked the yellow ranger hard in the stomach before ducking down to sweep Chip's legs out from underneath him.

"Ooph," Chip uttered. He lay there sprawled out. Daggeron hovered over his student for a moment before offering a hand to help him right himself. The day was growing tired and practice was to end. Rarely would Daggeron continue practice at night, and a small part of Chip believed it was because his mentor didn't have faith that he could defend himself if something were to happen. It was ridiculous. Chip was a Mystic Force Ranger who had helped defeat the Master, nothing could be worse than that.

"Well, let's call it a day. If you practice any longer you're surely to pass out." Daggeron turned and began picking up equipment.

For the slightest moment, Chip wanted to yell at the Solaris Knight. Chip wasn't near that exhausted. But Chip also wasn't that disrespectful, so he politely said, "Daggeron, I have a little more left in me and the sun won't die for at least a half hour, I want to stay and practice, please."

Daggeron paused in picking up a bow when he focused completely on his student. "Okay Chip, but I want you at Rootcore within the next half hour." The knight left, taking most of the equipment with him.

The sun set as Chip finished up the last of his knight training alone. The yellow Mystic Ranger was using the bow and arrows left behind. 1 . . .2 . . .3 . . . and not one of the shots could be called a bullseye. Chip moved to pick up the sword, practicing his technique. _It's been months since I first began my training to be an official knight and I've yet to be invited to be a part of the Knight Ceremony. What am I doing wrong? _Chip growled in frustration chucking the sword into the brush.

The hairs on Chip's neck prickled when he heard a low chuckle. Chip looked around but couldn't find the person or creature that was laughing. Then it happened again. A blur of lethal black passed in his peripheral vision. The yellow ranger whirled about in its direction. Again! The creature was faster than Chip's eyes could lock on. "Whoever you are, come out! Face me if you have any courage." The laughing stopped and the only audible sound was the fast beating of Chip's heart.

Thud! Chip breathed in hard as the last thing he saw were a pair of leather boots.

-MF-

Maybe it was the grasshoppers' chirping or the Double Red-eyed Cawing bird with its guttural siren that woke him, but either way, it was night when Chip pushed himself off the ground. His face was caked with dirt, leaves, and mud. _What happened?_

It was then that the yellow ranger picked up on his name being called over and over. Soon the pink ranger was helping him to his feet. "What happened? We've been looking for you everywhere?"

"We?" Chip was rubbing the back of his head, feeling for a lump that was mysteriously absent.

"Yeah, the team – your friends!" Vida sneered. Uncrossing her arms, her face softened. "You really had us worried." She hugged him, then stepped back to check him for any severe wounds.

He pushed her hands away roughly. "Why were you worried?" His words were brusque, but he was stupefied by the boundless concern.

"Because it's dangerous," she said, looking at him with a 'duh' expression. Chip wanted to ask if that concern was generalized or just for him because they lacked confidence in him, but Vida, as usual, plowed through. "I mean, Daggeron was really concerned. It's not like you to ignore a direct order from him. I got the call while I was hanging out with Vadeem . . . like an hour ago. And since then, everyone has been looking. Maddie teamed up with Xander, for safety, while I continued to . . ."

Chip noticed that Vida had gone solo, but his mind quickly returned to a more striking fact. "You were with Vadeem?"

"Yeah, why?" Tilting her head to one side and placing her hands on her hips, Vida waited for an answer.

"I – I . . . I didn't know you two were hanging out, is all." Chip was picking up the remaining equipment, looking for tracks. It was then that he noticed there were no footprints except his and Vida's. It had rained! All evidence of an attack, if there had been one, was gone!

"Chip . . .? Hey, what happened?" Vida was in front of him, looking skeptically at the redhead.

"I, um . . ." Chip locked eyes with his best friend since grade school and replied, "I guess I passed out from training too hard."

Vida huffed, "You need to relax." She helped him finish cleaning up, picking up a sword that Chip thought he had thrown into the woods. _Weird,_ he thought_._ Chip watched her lead the way back to Rootcore, calling the others home using her morpher. His head hung low, a broken dog being led back to his master's home.

~ End Chapter 5

**Thanks for reading, and as always, please review. **


	7. Chapter 6

August 21, 2012

Chapter 6: When Good is Away, Evil Will Play

Opening night had been successful! Leelee was slowly coming around, joining her and Toby for a movie or dinner here and there. Make no mistake, there were still awkward moments, and Nikki tried to be conscious of her daughter's feelings. As such, Toby and she limited their intimacy to just the bedroom. But even so, something was blocking them from being close and all Nikki knew was that it had all started on Leelee's birthday.

Hustling from table to table and double checking deliveries, Nikki was in a trance. She had put all- new announcement cards of upcoming events in the holders on the tables. She had noted all inventory, and was reviewing new applicants for waitressing and security. Her club had become quite the spot.

She heard the fire exit squeak agonizingly slowly. A bouncing fro of brown hair bopped around as the owner of such extraordinary hair walked up the ramp to the bar. Nikki's somber mood changed instantly. Toby. He was hiding something behind his back. Just as he made it within arms' distance he dramatically presented her sub to her. They ate in silence. Until she had seen the sandwiches, the former vampire queen had forgotten to eat because she had been so busy preparing for another full house.

"So, uh, you're still worried about Leelee?" He took a large bite of his sub, crumbs falling on the counter.

For a moment she wanted to holler at him as she had just cleaned that counter, but something caught her attention. It was coming from across the dance floor. From the dark corner that no light could penetrate. She nodded, trying to participate in the conversation. Toby continued to talk, giving suggestions that she had either already heard before or thought of since the last time they had talked about the "Leelee situation" as the record shop owner had dubbed it.

"Listen, sweetheart, I have so much to finish before tonight, I think I should get back to work." Her heart hit the pit of her stomach with a thud, Toby's rejected face almost too much to bear. However, she wanted him away from the club _now_. He jumbled his words, something along the lines of helping, but Nikki was pushing him to the entrance doors, assuring that his assistance was unnecessary.

Closing the doors and locking them, she was more peeved than ever. Stomping down the little steps to the lower level on the other side of the room where they had been eating, she stopped in the middle of the dance floor. No lights but the ones hanging over the stage and the intimate little ones on the tables illuminated the place. "Come out, I know you are there." Her voice echoed her former identity.

"Please, no need for trivial threats, no need for a façade." His voice was smooth, but sour. It was easy to place.

"Kian." When he laughed, she nearly vomited. Memories – painful memories – flooded her mind. "What . . . Why are you back?"

He had stepped onto the dance floor. He was dressed nicely, as if entertaining board members at some important meeting.

"I have got to hand it to you. You have made mortal life suit you and adapted better than I had imagined. I mean for the little time you have spent here, to keep your vampiric sense while not relying on any magical enhancements, very good.

"Do not patronize me." Nikki prepared herself for a fight. He was walking, as if feeling the floor through the soles of his shoes. "After all this time, you did not come to visit me."

He stopped, glowering at her. She had hit a button, finally. When she had fled Blood Thirst Caves with their daughter to escape him she had hit that same button all those years ago. It was a hard button to hit. He was still glaring, fierce crimson pupils gazing into hers. "I let you go." He breathed, a dragon snorting smoke through its nostrils. "Do not think you escaped, because if you had, then how would I have found you? Again, I have to give you credit. Surrendering yourself and Leelee's lives to the Master just to keep me away was a nice touch. Knowing I would not dare a taste of his wrath to reclaim our daughter. Yet, really, it was fruitless because he was beaten and really I did not need Leelee until she was twenty-one . . . when she became of age to choose between being a mortal or a vampire."

Nikki's eyes welled with tears. She had not really escaped. Knowing her husband like she did, it must have been true. He had let her leave. She shook her head. No, she was not going to give him the advantage, the satisfaction. "You-you are too late, her birthday passed," she argued, her voice trembling, fists shaking.

He stepped closer so that their noses nearly touched. "I am not so stupid, darling. You and I both know that Leelee's birthday has not come yet. But thank you, however. Lying to our daughter will only convince her more that she needs to return home with her father."

"You do not dare touch her!" Faster than she could think, her hand rose up to slap him, but he had stopped her. He tightened and tightened his grip to the point she was sure her wrist would break.

"I dare," he seethed. "I am taking her and there is nothing –"

"I will not let you! I have . . ." Nikki stopped mid-sentence, his face so dangerously close, his teeth bared and his eyes blazing. She had stricken a nerve. It was a subtle win, yet her fear was too great to revel in it. "I – I know the rangers." Nikki felt a slight burst of confidence as Kian's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"That – the brunette, Leelee's friend is a ranger." Now it was Nikki who was shocked. "I have done my research. I know everything about your world." He had stepped back, no longer bubbling over with distaste for her. He was jovial, mocking her. He sighed and then stepped close to her again. Nikki stepped back into a fighting stance.

"This back and forth is all moot. It was nothing more than a courtesy, really more than you deserve." He sighed, "Enjoy the rest of your time with her because you will lose, you are going to lose. Involving the rangers will only risk their lives. Without the Master to keep them in line, they have become rusty. Do what you want, Necrolai, my love," he cooed, "because at the end, when all is done, I will have Leelee back."

Nikki growled, throwing a punch. He dodged it, spinning the other way, all the while grasping her arm and flinging her into a table. Everything came crashing: chairs, the table, condiments, everything. She whimpered in pain. Finally rising, she was not disappointed to find the place empty.

Leelee's father was coming for her daughter and there was nothing she could do but cry.

-MF-

They had been sitting in the shade of the balcony at Rootcore. Returning home had been a welcome breath of fresh chaotic air. Clare was moping about, almost completely transformed back into her scatteredbrained self again. Twice, Udonna had had to quickly intervene to save her home from being set ablaze because of a wrong ingredient being added to a potion by Clare.

Upon talking with their son, they were concerned he was stalling his return home. Leanbow was determined to set order as they soon learned no rangers were training except for Chip who looked like a shadow of himself. He was withdrawn and very curt when any question was asked of him.

"Ah," Leanbow sighed, leaning on the railing, his head bowed. Udonna placed a soft, cream colored hand on his back. She knew without words that the Wolf Warrior was distressed. Even if her husband restored order, found their missing friend Daggeron, without Bowen, they would be unbalanced.

He straightened himself, breathing deeply. "Things are misshapen." He stopped, gazing up at the remnants of the sun and the first signs of the arrival of the night's light. Though . . .

The mellow white of the moon's calming presence was absent. In its place was a painfully ugly pink of the moon shining in the night. "Red Moon," he whispered.

Udonna looked quizzically at him. They stood there for a few more minutes when Leanbow spoke again. "Red Moon was said to bring with it horrible things." The last of the blazing sun dropped and the moon then glistened its soft happiness. It had been the rays of the sun shadowing the moon. Udonna was at peace again, the illusion having been revealed. Pleased, she turned to her husband. Leanbow's gaze was still transfixed on the sky.

"This is troubling."

"It was the sun," she reassured, shaking his arm to get his attention. He easily gave it to her, his focus on her now. He took her hands in his and raised them to his lips. "We are in trouble."

"How can you say that?" she said, clearly upset with his persistent pessimism.

"That was the glimmers of Red Sun. Harmless and powerful all at the same time, unless it glances to the moon. Right now was the conceiving of Red Moon, when the sun and moon touch. A Red Moon is fabled to be an omen, but for what I am not sure of."

Udonna laughed lightly, "Leanbow, you said it yourself, it is a fable." She gently pulled her hands from his, cupping his cheek with one hand as the other fell loosely to her side.

"Fables, like legends, have a string of truth," he said solemnly. "I have a bad feeling, Udonna." She watched him for a little longer before kissing him briefly and leaving to check in with her niece. His words lingered about in her thoughts the rest of the day, sending shivers down her back every so often.

-MF-

The city of Briarwood was having its annual street fair when Madison and Ben chose to go for a walk around their soon-to-be home away from home. Only a few blocks away stood the proud campus of Briarwood University. Neither Madison nor Ben was living on campus, leading to their current discussion.

"No way, Ben," Madison laughed, shaking her head. A clown picked that moment to interrupt the two to offer the blue ranger white and purple balloons. The often shy ranger politely accepted them, a little creeped out by the intruder.

"Why not?!" Even though his voice was growing louder, he was still smiling at her. She and Ben had been hanging out frequently after that "lunch" he surprised her with that one day. They shared a lot of little stories, mostly of her time before or after her stint as a ranger.

"Gas is so costly and you refuse to let me reimburse you." They had stopped outside the ring of a crowd watching a street performance. He grabbed her hands and a red blush crawled high on her cheeks. He was holding her in place. Madison soon realized she was not going to dodge him on this topic.

_Why won't he let go? I just . . . I just don't think I want that much . . . time. I don't want to get . . . hurt_, she thought. Her eyes roamed, finding the boutique that was advertising prom dresses. She had been fitted for hers, but it was saddening to be surrounded by classmates tittering on and on about their dates. Hers had let her down, sort of. A painful thud echoed in her heart. _Nick_.

"Hey, you okay?" His gentle worry broke through to her. Now she felt bad for being a horrible friend. She wasn't very good or really understood how to label herself.

"I'm . . . uh."

He was bobbing to catch what had upset her. Seeing him determined to find the source, she eased his pain. "It's the prom."

"Huh? I'm not sure where you're . . ." He looked completely lost. She opened her mouth to explain, but all her words were washed away with the uproarious applause of the concluding performance only a few feet away. Now, leaning in so close she could truly see every long eyelash, hear and feel every breath of his on her face, the crowd jostling them to and fro and . . . closer. In all the chaos, somehow communication had been made. "Madison, I would love to take you to the prom."

The patrons of the impromptu show gone, it was them again. "I don't know if you heard me, but –"

"No, I mean yes, I heard you. You-you want to go to prom with me?"

"Yeah," he smiled, her demeanor no longer solemn and lonely. Okay, so stag was out. And, she would have to prepare to spill the news of ruining Vida's "girls only" plan to her sister. But she had a chance to go to prom somewhat how she wanted. He may not have been the guy she thought she would attend prom with, but she was willing to be flexible. Who knew what would happen?

-MF-

Xander twisted and turned in different directions, looking for any imperfections in the tuxedo he was currently wearing. He had chosen a classic black tux with a dark green vest that shimmered in the light. You didn't expect less from Xander, did you? He hemmed and hawed when he finally decided he wouldn't be able to make a decision. He burst out of the fitting room, surprised she was standing in the same exact spot he had left her nearly twenty minutes ago.

"You could have browsed," he scoffed. He was standing in front of her, hands lightly holding her elbows. Her eyes lit up like Christmas lights as if seeing him again was the absolute greatest thing. He kissed her gently on the forehead.

Despite what most believe about girls and shopping, Natalie had picked out her dress and accessories to match in one day. This was Xander's third shopping trip to find the perfect prom attire. _How did she do this so easily? She's even more excited about this than I am. Of course, her ex isn't also attending._

He couldn't – scratch that – it would be typical Vida to invite Clare, _his ex_, without considering how he would feel about it. He did his best catwalk for her, which made her laugh, her face turning red; applauding him.

"You look very dashing," she cooed, curtsying.

"Well, I try. But, it pales in comparison to the lovely lady standing in front of . . . thou?" He bowed, and as he stood up, he saw her hiding behind a smirk of bubbling laughter. No longer able to hide it, he too, broke down into giggles.

"You really like it?" She nodded her head, almost too eagerly. "All right, I'll get it. I'll change and we'll go." He jogged back to the changing stall. Before he closed the door he dangled from its frame. "So, what do you want to do after this, sheila?"

"The zoo is having a special expo on wolves. Want to go check it out? I think they are so beautiful and mysterious, and . . ."

"Ferocious, snarling beasts," Xander cut in. He was about to laugh until he saw the hurt expression on her face and slumped shoulders. "Sorry, didn't realize I was talking to such a dog lover. We'll go as soon as I change back into my clothes."

"Awesome!" she cheered. Xander furrowed his eyebrows, leery of her easy nature of forgiving others. "Go, go!" she ushered. "I'm hungry, too. And you owe me for having to wait this long." She laughed at the end, knowing she didn't mean it to be insulting.

_She's really something special. She's so patient and hyper at the same time. But, no matter she's always ready for anything and up for everything. She's so great. I just hope this isn't going to be super awkward with Clare there. Damn Vida, her and her stupid ideas_, he grumbled. His mood changed when he opened the stall and saw her still there, still in the same spot. He shook his head in disbelief and then paid for his tux. They left hand in hand to go eat at the mall food court and later strolled through the zoo, paying a special tribute to the wolves.

-MF-

Daggeron was moving briskly during the early hours of the morning. The glowing peach colored sun followed him as he traversed the unusually thick fog. Jenji and Phineas offered to walk back with him, but he declined, explaining that their return would be helpful to the rangers if they were in need of assistance. Of course, why would rangers need help? Why were they needed at all when the Master was destroyed and the forest was finally bestowed with peace? Why?

Nonetheless, Jenji granted Phineas the flying magic carpet so that he could return promptly to feeding and caring for Fireheart while Nick was absent. Jenji, who was relaxing in his lamp, was currently taking his third cat nap in the last twenty-four hours. Critters scurried as Daggeron brainstormed ideas for breaking the disheartening news that the Oracle would not cooperate.

Sensitive to his surroundings, Daggeron slowed his pace when an unfamiliar sound chattered in his ears. It was no animal or plant that made the definite _crunch, crunch_ sound. He listened and then continued his walk. Again. This time Daggeron stopped and searched for the source. As he turned all about himself, he jumped back! Before him stood the old elf, the Oracle. He was reserved, regal, a host of calmness and wisdom.

"Solaris Knight, you have made it a point to seek me out. Searching high and low, and even in between. What do you want with me?" His head tilted just the slightest bit as he asked, almost genuinely intrigued by Daggeron's persistence to find him.

"I have a message from the Mystic Mother to meet her at her palace. She requests your presence for something urgently important." The Oracle said nothing in response, it was then that Daggeron saw he was waiting for him to supply the reason for such urgency. "I know nothing more. I am just the humble messenger."

The Oracle rubbed his white, soft beard. He 'hmm' then nodded a few times. "Very well. I will meet with her." Daggeron motioned to ask him if he wanted help, an escort perhaps, but the older elf was already headed back into the woods. With a sudden abruptness he returned to the knight.

"I am sorry. This must be very hard on you. With so much loss, so close to the heart. Despite the appeal to let go, I really did believe in you," the Oracle said dolefully, smiling at the weathered memory of a long time ago. He turned back the way he had started and vanished into the thick brush.

Daggeron's throat closed. _A woman with chocolate brown eyes, and hair as laxed as a willow blowing in the breeze is laughing. Her tanned skin glows as she is spinning and smiling, her eyes transfixed on him. She pulls a strand of hair that's fallen in her face from the wind, and her smile highlights the love and quiet in her eyes. _The memory floated away with the breeze that passed the knight. His eyes softened and his heart thumped twice to a slow, sullen melody. The distance back to Rootcore and his home felt twice as long now. Mission completed.

-MF-

Unbeknownst to the two allies for good, Moorg was watching. Having abandoned his clan, the troll worked for a more powerful master. He was vile, unclean, and plagued with warts and decaying teeth. Cold and unmerciful was his heart, closed to nothing but greed. And he had watched it all.

-MF-

He was in his cluttered bedroom, practicing his different sword strikes, when he halted at another plate breaking. His dad had either slammed the faux homemade meal too hard, or his mother had been disgusted once again by his criticism of her efforts to contribute to the family and now had chucked the plate of food so it shattered on impact when it reached the wall where all the family photo were.

By now, the pictures of him between the ages of six and twelve were tainted with crud from mashed potatoes, creamed corn, and mixed vegetable sides. In one photo of his family at a picnic, his hair looked green from where peas had melded into the frame's glass.

He sighed, and thought about the one person he wished more than ever was sitting with him, talking of wild adventures they should embark on right then. However, his comfort has been his training, with Vida preoccupied, her visits had been less and less frequent. He remembered that kiss. It wasn't weird at all. He had really . . . liked it. He plopped on the bed, no longer interested as two doors slammed on either side of him. His parents had desisted in sleeping in the same bed weeks ago, and so now they slept on either side shouting between the walls. Sleep was almost nonexistent in the Thorn residence.

Time crawled steadily toward one-thirty in the morning when Chip couldn't take the yelling anymore. As he peered out his door, he stopped, a deer in headlights. The conversation was about him.

". . . He's your son!" shouted his mother in a shrill voice. They had moved back to the kitchen because his father had unsuccessfully tried to sneak down to eat the dinner he had missed.

"Oh yeah, he's my son when he's not your perfect angel!" was his father's retort. As the yellow ranger slowly moved down the stairs, careful to avoid the creaky spots, he listened. He stopped shy of the light that hit the stairs coming from the kitchen.

"The boy is a boy, Arlene," his father defended. For a moment, Chip's heart reached out, feeling sorry for his old man. "He doesn't know how rough it is out there." His father's voice was softer, well, for the moment. "Because you coddled him so much! How the hell is he supposed to know hard work and reality versus those dumb heroes and shit he watches?!"

Chip sunk back into the shadows. His parents continued to blame each other for the way their 'head in the clouds' son had turned out. Maybe telling them he wanted to do something noble and heroic with his life wasn't a wise choice. Chip had always had a positive and dramatic outlook, easily exasperated by his overactive imagination. Being born into a family that lived in terms of facts and figures, a CPA and a scientist, hadn't helpful.

-MF-

A rolling commotion of stomping and thudding raced to the door. When the resident muffled an 'ow,' it became clear that Vida was not answering the door, but . . .

"Madison?" Chip queried, though he wasn't sure why. He had already figured out that it was her answering the door. "Where's Vida?"

Madison sighed, biting her lip, and then shrugged her shoulders. "I wish I knew," she lamented. She was wearing a blue tank top with matching blue sweatpants that had bubbles all over. "I thought when I heard the knocking that it was my sister, that maybe she had forgotten her key or something."

The knight-in-training saw the jitteriness in the blue ranger. She was very worried about her sister's whereabouts. Madison was still rubbing her toes, the alluding reason to the 'ow' he had heard earlier. "My parents are going to kill her. And me by association, if they find out she's not home when it's . . ." Madison peered her head inside to read the hanging clock before coming back into the frame of the doorway, "two-thirty!"

Chip was kicking their wooden porch area with his scuffed sneakers that were more black than yellow by now. So, his mission was a no-go and he would have to abort. Like he really needed to know, adding salt to the festering wound, he asked, "Do you know where she is?"

Madison was now fidgeting even more and looking about the dark neighborhood. Everything was quiet and resting, like they should have been doing right then. Madison yawned loudly, Chip could easily see she wasn't getting any 'zzz's' in either. "Vadeem," he mumbled into his shirt.

Madison was watching Chip roll a twig that had fallen from a tree back and forth. "Yeah," she answered just as quietly.

He sighed, heavy and fatigued by so much. "All right, well I'm gonna head home. See ya, Maddie." He turned when Madison called him back.

"You want to talk about anything?" she asked. It wouldn't be the same. Vida and he had history. And while Madison and he were friends, they didn't have what he and Vida had, whatever it was. Maybe that's what he wanted, or maybe not. So many things swirled in his head, he was starting to feel water logged.

They crossed through the kitchen to the French doors that led to the backyard patio. They were sitting on some lounge chairs, talking about school, college, sports, dodging a certain topic to both their relief. They cared for the pink ranger, and each had her or his own reasons, but nonetheless they wanted to not talk about her.

Finally with nothing left to say, he entered that taboo area. "So, I know you girls are going stag, but . . ." He didn't finish his prodding because at his mention of going stag, Madison snorted. Lolling her head around in his direction, she looked at him through half-lidded eyes.

"I'm not going stag."

Chip's eyebrows rose up in shock, he straddled the chair, hunching over to better hear her. "What'dya mean?

"I asked or he asked or I don't know . . . Ben is taking me."

"Ben?" Chip shook his head as if unclogging his ears, like he had just breached the surface after a long stay under water.

"Yeah," she hummed, her eyes closed. The yellow ranger knew that he would soon lose her to sleep. He was pretty certain it wasn't his company, but he couldn't be entirely sure. "You know, the one Nick called a Pretty Boy."

Chip made an 'o' with his mouth, the name finally matching a face. _'I thought they were over. Well, I guess with Nick away, the mice will play . . .'_

He reclined back in the lawn chair. The stars laughed, possibly at him, twinkling so brightly it was hard to tell if they were happy or relieved at the fact the world was safe again. Several minutes had passed when he worked up the nerve to talk again. "Hey Maddie, would it be weird, you know, if your sister and I . . . were to, um, you know . . . be kinda more than friends, like date. I mean, we . . . kissed, and it was great, good, you know for a first kiss. But, it was weird and I think I goofed. And, I don't know." He exhaled deeply, "What do you think?" Chip felt like a big weight had been lifted off of him, to finally share these feelings with someone rather than his reflection. And then it was quiet. "Maddie?" Chip blanched. _Oh man, she thinks I'm an idiot. She is probably deciding whether to tell her sister or not. Oh my God, what have I done?!_ As Chip panicked, his levels of anxiety increased, rising higher and higher.

A long, content sigh silenced him and his racing thoughts.

The sound was reminiscent of someone asleep, and it came from the lawn chair next to him. He couldn't see her as the chairs were not even, but he was semi-sure that she was out like a light. Confirming his suspicions, he leaned forward and saw the blue ranger passed out. She hadn't heard a word he had spoken. Part of him was relieved, while his other half wanted to scream. He had just spilled out his heart to no one but himself. _How pathetic_, his inner voice rang snidely.

Behind him a flare of yellow warmed his back. He squinted, his eyes tingling with the added light. He looked behind his shoulder and saw a room bursting with light. At first he was scared they had woken up her parents, but when he double checked which room it was, he realized it was Vida's room. She was finally home.

This was his opportunity to do what he had come for. He said 'goodnight' to Madison and heaved her dead-weight form bridal-style back into the house. Carrying her back to the living room, he gently put her down on the couch, using a throw pillow for her head to lay on and a crocheted blanket with different patterns of blue, pink, and white to cover her.

When all was well, Chip looked up the steps. _Go! Go ask her. Tell her everything. _ The yellow ranger gripped the handrail, his right foot already on the step. And then . . . and then her light went out. She had gone to bed too. _No! There is still time, quickly! At least ask her to prom! Come on, if you don't you'll not only regret it, but you'll be the world's biggest wimp!_

His foot pushed him up the next step when he turned and left the house in a mad dash back home. He didn't look back, not once. He didn't need to see what he had done, he knew. His conscious didn't let up the entire night. Heroes were destined to be alone, right? And he was a hero in training. So, it made sense, right? Right?!

-MF-

She hopped down the platform and crossed the rickety bridge. She looked behind her to see if she was still being chased. Her fears confirmed, she hurried through the small tunnel and then climbed the slick fish netting. When things couldn't look any worse, she was proven wrong. A one story drop down a swirly metal cyclone. Her feet hit the rubber with a 'boomph' and she raced to the picnic table, whirling around to face her pursuer.

"Ha!" she yelled, pointing her finger at him.

"You were right. You are faster than me when running the playground obstacle course," he conceded. He was panting, but his smile showed no sour feelings about the loss. "You are very fast . . . like the wind."

"You have no idea," Vida retorted. Vadeem rose tall, his lungs comfortably filled with air again. They were quiet and continued so for a little while longer. They had been secretly seeing each other, hanging out for nearly a month, and if she could, Vida would see him every day. It's not that she didn't think her parents would approve, but his age, being four years older, would make them uncomfortable, and his peculiar work schedule made him seem shady if you didn't know him as she did.

He had his hands stuffed in his pockets, rocking on the balls of his feet, his eyes masked by his bangs. "Would I . . . I would not be asking . . ." He blew out a long held breath.

"What is it, Vadeem?" Her voice was louder than she wanted or thought, and she immediately covered her mouth with her hands.

"May I kiss you?" He stopped swaying, waiting for her answer, not that it took long as she got on her tip-toes and kissed him. "Wow," he breathed.

"I have that effect." They laughed when Vida suddenly felt like her sister, shy and meek. "Now, I have something to ask you." Vadeem looked mortified, actually terrified was more like it. "It's nothing bad, I just . . . my sister and the others would kill me, but whatever . . .would you be my date for my prom?"

She felt like time was passing twice as slowly, but finally he replied with a small, but modest nod of his head. "I would be very honored to take you to your prom." His accent was adorably gallant, plus very eastern European. The pink ranger smiled and kissed him again. _Prom is going to be awesome!_ she thought happily.

-MF-

Chinese take-out was not a traditional way of celebrating, but he did feel lucky. And that was good enough for the record shop owner. "Nikki! Leelee!" he yelled, his hair flip-flopping all over in his excitement. "Nikki! Leelee! Where are you guys?" He had searched every room when he finally placed the Chinese food on the island in their kitchen. He scratched his head. Where were the two most important women in his life?

Out on the small roof, to shelter the floors below, was a makeshift patio. They also used it as a small garden bed to get away and unwind. Toby had contributed his small grill and his favorite broken-in lawn chair. In the yellowed, rust-looking flower print cushion; sat his girlfriend. He climbed out the window and onto the roof. "Hey," he greeted. It was clear as the stars against the night that Nikki was crying. As he sat next to her, in the glow of the tacky tiki torches he had insisted on, he discovered that she was banged up. She had gotten into a fight. The winner was yet to be announced.

"Wha-what happened?" Scratches were everywhere. Her shoulder looked like it had been massaged with sandpaper. "I knew that as more people became patrons, things might get rough at the club. Nikki, what happened?"

Little sandwich bags filled with melted ice were sitting by her. _How long had she been out here? I knew this night club would cause trouble._

"Who's watching the club?!" he was in full panic mode. "Is Leelee –"

"Toby!" she was looking him the eyes, red and scared. "Leelee is fine, she's out with Vida, I think . . . I hope."

"Then what's wrong? Why are you all cut up?" He was examining her wounds, lifting flaps of her shirt that were ripped to see the numerous injuries. She had done a fair job cleaning herself up.

"I just fell. You were right. Those glass covers on the tables were a bad choice." She sniffed, wiping her nose.

"No, that's not it. Did someone try to rob you? Why didn't you call me? I don't get it."

"Because it would not have mattered!" she scolded, gesturing with her hands. "Kian is here."

"Who is Kian? Is he an employee? You're successful enough to hire more bouncers. Who's at the club?" Toby moved to kneel in front of her. She had turned her eyes away, but she couldn't escape him.

"Kian is my first lo-lover. He is Leelee's father." She breathed out, setting free her long held secret.

"Leelee's father?" His voice rang so many feelings, she wasn't sure how to handle it.

"Yes, before this, before choosing to give my powers up to become a mortal. I was married to the Vampire King, Kian. I was – I gave up everything for him! And then gave it up again to leave him. I feared for mine and Leelee's safety and . . . he had changed." Her lip trembled. "And now he wants me to give up Leelee. I don't even know why."

Toby held his girlfriend. He rocked her slowly as she sobbed. He only knew one thing. _The rangers will help. We have to tell them. They defeated the Master. They can defeat Kian._

When she had stopped crying, he offered his brilliant plan to her in his softest voice, "Let's go to the rangers."

"They cannot help, my love." She patted his hand lightly, as if admitting defeat. She cut him off from protesting. "They may have destroyed the Master, but less powerful and more wise exist, and Kian is one of them. No, I will take care of this. It was my error and I will eradicate it. I first have to get Leelee somewhere safe. I am sorry." Nothing could stop the tears. So, without further argument, he lay back with her in his arms, and watched the night sky, listening to the buzz of cars whizzing past and chattering of the city.

He never did get around to announcing that he had won the Citizen's Award for creating a safe teen hang out. He guessed it really didn't matter when he thought about it – not when the teen he cared most about wasn't safe at all.

-MF-

"Have you no comprehension of the seriousness of the matter? Do you not understand that – that the Light Source – the well in which all good is kept needs to be found and kept safe. It has to be delivered to . . . to . . ." The Snow Prince glanced in his charge's direction.

"Easy, my friend. The Oracle is not responsible for what he does or _does not_ see, in this case." The Mystic Mother stepped beside her longtime friend, her companion. His pained eyes, molded with sorrow, pled for answers neither she nor her guest could give.

"I am truly sorry. I cannot see or find your Light Source. And trust me, I know the worth and value he or she holds." The elderly elf played with his frail, bony hands, using them to pull at his beard. The Mystic Mother withdrew from her visitor and guardian, bidding them goodnight. When her form was completely enveloped by the dark of the corridor leading to her chambers, the Snow Prince turned to the tired Oracle.

"You are certain, Oracle, that nothing in your vision could give us any clues?" The baby blue color and the softness of had returned to his cheeks, his properness having been restored.

"I saw no clear picture of the Light Source when calling to the Sight, but just because it was unclear does not mean that all hope is gone. For could the Light Source be about in the human realm? Was it not done before that a magical youth be carried through the portal." The Oracle had a prolific smile and the Snow Prince agreed. His vision did not prove doom, but an obstacle. Though, how would a small child be living in the human realm? Who could have snuck him or her away?

"The Mystic Mother is right. We need to bring in the rangers and have them help. This is a priority," declared the guardian. Looking for confirmation, the Snow Prince was flabbergasted to be the only one in the Aviary of Past Titans. In the beauty of the lost and the still needed, he prayed to the cosmos for help. They were going to need it.

-MF-

Ben was being a couch potato. He deserved it after working overtime all week at the Burns & Burns Legal Offices in Briarwood City. Rubbing his socked-feet together like he had done for as long as he could remember, he stopped as the front door opened. He and his brother were the only current residents of the old townhouse his mother had moved them into when he was two-years-old, shortly after his father had left.

"Hey bro, it feels like I haven't seen you in forever and a day, what's up – whoa . . ." Ben's voice hung, and his eyes bulged. Gripping the back of the couch to see better over it, he laughed mockingly. "If mom were home, she'd kill you."

The rain pouring in layers outside, Daemon was dripping as if he had dived into a pool. Scowling at his younger brother, he walked up to Ben and then shook himself like a dog.

"Hey, hey, dude, seriously! It's cold!" Ben tried to shield himself, but it was of no use. Wet, icy droplets freckled all over the college student. They both laughed as Daemon continued to shake some more, impressed by his rain throwing range. "You ever consider updating your wardrobe, Frodo?"

Ben was referring to his older brother's dark, navy cloak that looked ripped off from the colonial era. It was actually a relic trench coat, more in line with the era of black and white TV. He was dressed in a tailored navy dress shirt and slacks. He would look ready for Wall Street, except for one thing.

"Nice boots, and uh, I'm not cleaning up the mud you're dragging in. Why would you wear leather boots on a nasty day like this, anyway? A little stupid, bro." Ben eyed his brother up warily, training his mind on logic, he couldn't fathom why he would insist on weathering good, black leather boots in the pouring rain and through the mud.

"Thanks mom," Daemon shot back, pushing Ben back.

"Hey, watch it. You almost made me tip the bowl of popcorn I made for Madison and I." Ben recovered his balance, but barely, sitting right again on the couch.

"Aw, is Benny having his wittle crush over?" Daemon teased, dodging a swing from his younger brother. Daemon laughed, continuing to taunt his sibling. A dark puddle was spreading underneath the soaked man.

"Hey, what's that?" Ben tipped his head to the large book cradled in Daemon's hands. Given the buckle to keep outsiders from learning its secrets and the cracked leather and gold spine, Ben deduced that it was old. Very old. Ben couldn't see the title as Daemon's arm covered it, but knowing his brother it was to make him smarter and put him ahead of his competition. His brother was in business marketing, and considered a real shark. So, Ben was sure it was some type of book to give him an advantage.

No answer was divulged from the older Mitsakos brother as the brothers were interrupted by a 'ding dong' of the doorbell. Ben leapt from the couch, jumping over the little lake formed by his brother, and rushed to the front door.

"Hey," he smiled. He looked over his shoulder at his expectant brother who was snickering. "Uh," he hugged Madison, feeling awkward with Daemon watching. "Let me introduce you to my older brother, Daemon."

Everything was cordial, and Daemon was charming as usual. He then excused himself, and that was the last they saw of him or that book for the rest of the night. Now, it was just he and Madison watching some flicks he had picked up at the local movie rental store.

-End Chapter 6

**Thank you for reading. Please leave a review. They are very much appreciated. Thank you.**


	8. Chapter 7

January 5, 2013

Chapter 7: A Dance Too Dangerous To Handle

_Clop, clop, clop_ echoed their boots and heels as they walked through the corridor held by beautifully etched pillars. They were headed for the garden of endless blooming flowers and lazy streams. The warmth of the day and the breeze of unheard safe-assurance were liberating. Leanbow, Udonna, and Daggeron had all been summoned to entertain the Mystic Mother's request for a meeting. Without a second thought, their presence had been confirmed shortly after receiving the message.

They spoke of the shift in balance since the Master's defeat and of the rangers themselves. Daggeron tensed as Leanbow clumsily listed all the things the rangers had been dedicating their time to, with the exception of practicing their magic or training in their sparring. Each had been neglected, but since no one mentor was to blame, some comfort cushioned his predicated rebuke from the Mystic Mother. The elderly witch took everything in stride, continuing to listen with almost a distant focus.

The Solaris Knight thought it was peculiar that the Snow Prince was absent for the meeting, but from the get-go the elderly witch had excused the guardian's inability to join them, as he had some important business to attend to on her behalf. Something warned the once-upon-a-time frog that their meeting the Mystic Mother was not but a social call despite first impressions.

-MF-

Udonna stopped as the Mystic Mother turned around and faced her guests, the trio forming a circle with her. They had stopped by a stone walkway that led to a small cobblestone bridge that would have carried them to the other side of the creek that passed behind them. Soft green grass tickled their boot straps and flowers' breath lay like a welcome blanket lightly over them.

"My warriors, who trained my rangers to defeat the most evil creature to have ever threatened our magical realm, I require your help again," she began. It was a reminder to the sorceress how elegant she was when not avoiding the smite of the Master. "I am in dire need of finding the Light Source."

"Light Source?" Leanbow pondered, scouring through his deep well of knowledge on fables and myths told by generations of magical inhabitants from his childhood years. "The source of all good!" He didn't mean to sound like an overly eager child, but his joy of knowing the topic at hand had brought some unexpected elation.

"Yes, I am in need of knowing who my – my carrier of all good is. Even with the Master gone, despite my deepest wishes, evil will not always be at bay. It is essential that he or she be located and returned to their home, here with me." Her hands were clasped, and it was clear, the grave danger this person was in, or suspected to be in, if not found soon.

"Mystic Mother, I am confused. Are you not our center, from which all our good magic is supplied?" Udonna worded her question with the least amount of accusation as possible. Even so, she sounded skeptical of their ruler's words.

"I am and am not your well of magic. I am your light and queen, but in many ways I am nothing more than a substituted image. The Light Source carries your wealth of pure magic, but it lives separately, an energy without history of origin, it just is. And I am no longer a home for it, but a channel to connect you and your power to hold back evil. See, the Light Source is housed in another, waiting."

"Waiting?" Daggeron queried, but the Mystic Mother had moved on, neglecting to answer the question, by accident, Udonna was certain.

The white-haired almighty sorceress sighed, then hummed a moment in deep pensiveness. "I have not much to go on," she solemnly admitted. The cosmos tell of hard times approaching, but the details are still being hidden in the darkness of the sky."

"The Oracle?!" Daggeron interjected, earning himself a dirty look from Leanbow and Udonna. It was unforgivable to interrupt someone like the Mystic Mother.

"Yes," she answered, her tone soft and jovial. "I was given no further – wait, I was advised that perhaps the empty reading was an indication that the Light Source was in the human realm. It had been done before, a small one's travel to the human realm, correct?" She posed to the group, moreso focusing on the married couple.

"With all due respect, I am overwhelmed by the task being danced around. You are looking for us to recover the Light Source, which could be in the human realm, a place of non-believers filled with mortals."

"I see the trepidation in your eyes and hear the worry in your voice but I would not ask unless the situation dictated such a daunting task be assigned, and I trust no one more than my Mystic Force Rangers. Please, this overbearing task needs to find completion." The faces of the trio dropped, suddenly weighted by the task of locating a single person – or creature likely to be hidden in the magical realm, but quite possibly the human realm. The identity a mystery with no transparent fog to lay some clues, the friends were consumed by the difficulty of the mission. "I do know," the Mystic Mother spoke again, "that the Light Source is linked by magic, channeling and wandering in our open minds. It would search for a being of pure heart and great spirit."

Leanbow, Udonna, and Daggeron nodded their understanding and then were bid adieu by their gracious leader, who left them, alone in the garden. Only the sound of silence chattered around them. They had been entrusted with a nearly impossible assignment. As servants of good and defenders from evil, they had no alternative but to find the Light Source. Whomever that might be.

-MF-

Leelee marched to the closet where they hung their coats, next to the front door. It was still brisk outside, cutting to the bone when the wind prowled through Briarwood. She had just shoved her arm in one sleeve when Nikki rounded the corner, eyes blazing and anger matching the color of her hair. "Leelee, you are being rude and obstinate. This is not how I raised you."

"Rude and obstinate? Are you kidding, mom? You didn't raise me at all." This, perhaps, would have been more profound had Leelee not been struggling to navigate her other arm into the sleeve. "You were so worried about the Master's needs that I came second. I mean, Toby was a better role model and he's a frickin' clown." She sighed, finally able to adjust her jacket the way she wanted.

Leelee looked at her mother, Nikki's astonished face clearly showed that she had crossed a line. _Okay, that was low. Toby hasn't done anything to deserve that._ It was quiet and in the back the low hum of a laundry machine going was almost as ominous as the growling clouds not far from the city. It was soon going to storm outside, but Leelee didn't care.

"I'm heading out. That's it," she said in a soft voice.

"I just want to know where, Leelee?" Nikki soothed, lightly grasping her daughter's shoulders as to get her to look her in the eyes. But it was a no-go. Leelee turned her head away.

"Just, let me go." It was deeper a cut and more than Nikki was prepared for. She reluctantly released Leelee and watched her walk out of the loft's front door.

Exhaling loudly, Nikki slumped against the door, listening to see if maybe Leelee had reconsidered. But as more silence filled the room, she was resigned to the dread that overtook her. And the feeling that eventually she would have to do as her daughter asked.

-MF-

It was true, the rumbling in the sky she had heard earlier had been the prelude to a storm. A torrential rain was coming – correction, it was here. Sitting under the awning of her favorite café, Leelee stared out into the street as people pointlessly ran to keep from getting soaked. The rain was heavy and pounding on the cement sidewalks and streets. It had crossed her mind that the awning might just give under the ferocity the storm was showing but she didn't care to move.

As she sat there with her cappuccino, an older man approached. It caught her off guard as the man immediately apologized for startling her. Leelee tried to play it off, but the suddenness of his appearance was unnerving. Allowing him to sit with her, she started to relax as he finished settling in. They were both watching the view when the man spoke up, "I do not mean to pry into your life, but I could not help spotting the sadness pulling at your graceful lips."

Leelee whirled around to face him completely. _Great, you invited a creeper to sit next to you, that's exactly what you needed right now. As if your overbearing mother wasn't a fabulous way to start your day, inviting a pervert was the icing on the cake._ Leelee smiled, forcing herself to be cordial but also firm. The last thing she wanted or needed was to lead the weirdo on.

"I'm fine, thanks." She started to rise from her seat, planning to make a pit stop most likely at the Rock Porium to visit Vida, but she was stopped.

"Wait! I am most sorry. I was just looking to be helpful. Most mort – people find it comforting talking with a stranger because there is no judgment. What is it to you when you know the probability of our encountering each other again is almost non-existent?"

Leelee eyed the man with the lush and well groomed silver hair. His pin-striped suit of black and white and glossy shoes spoke of wealth and sophistication. His accent proved he was a foreigner, way, way out of town. And he kind of had a point.

Leelee deliberated and then sat down again. "I'm just going over the argument my mother and I had," she explained. _Okay, what could it hurt to talk a little? As long as you keep your personal info to yourself, no threat_, she rationalized.

"What did your argument center on?" he asked, crossing his legs and placing both hands on his ivory –knobbed walking cane.

"She's overprotective. I'm twenty-one. I can take care of myself. I have for a long time," Leelee said, forgetting what she has told herself moments ago. But, the impromptu downward spiral of their relationship was all-consuming and pushed common sense out of the way.

"Interesting," he replied. "I am pleased to see a woman care so much in a time like this when all are so busy. On the other hand, a self-sufficient woman like yourself should be able to make her own decisions." His smile was flawless, but something about the perfection gave Leelee the impression that it was worked for too hard to not be covering up something else. Nonetheless, she snorted in an unlady-like manner. "How about your friends? Surely, you could consolidate enough money to finance your own place."

She shook her head, watching the swirls of heat escape from the small opening in her cup. "My friends aren't even out of high school. They graduate this year. I don't have many friends, seeing as I just moved here. But the friends I have, we're close." Somewhere in the back of her mind, her conscious was screaming for her to filter her answers. Too many personal things were slipping out.

"That is wonderful that your friends are worthy of such dedication and compliments. So, they are staying here once they accomplish the work required for a promotion from post-scholastic education?"

Leelee bit her lip. It really hadn't occurred to her that her friends might leave and move out_. It goes without asking that the twins would try to leave, maybe even go to different schools. Xander is adventurous and Nick is already gone. That leaves Chip, but I'm not as close with him and it's likely he wants to experience the world too. That means I'm going to be all alone. _Leelee slumped a little in her chair.

"I'm not sure," she answered, in almost in a whisper, holding back from sobbing at the thought of being abandoned.

"I see," said the man, and, weighted with all this new sadness, Leelee missed the devilish smile he cast. "I believe a woman such as yourself, who I am sure is amazingly bright and charismatic, as you let a passerby into your thoughts, would do best trying someplace new and maybe more open and safe."

"Like where?" Leelee blurted out.

"I do understand that you are sharing living quarters with your mother, and while your friends are following different paths, perhaps your father would be available for assistance?" he suggested.

Leelee paused and reconsidered his question. She had never met her father. Her mother had been her sole provider. And the Master surely wasn't a father figure to replace that part that had been missing. Leelee was absent in wanting a relationship. It didn't cross her mind ever to ask her mother about him. Nikki – back then Necrolai – was firm in words with no command needed. If Necrolai didn't mention or talk about it, then it was not a subject to be pressed. Plus, without any memories, Leelee had nothing to want from him anyway. "Sorry, that's a dead end." Seeing the colloquialism drawing a blank, she tried again. "My father abandoned us when I was just a baby."

"Is that so?" he answered more than asked. Leelee nodded.

"Yeah, it's sad, I guess. But, how about you? Where are you from?" she asked cheerily, hoping to hear a story more depressing than hers, as deplorable a thing as it was to wish upon someone else. However, there was no reply and when she looked up, the seat was empty. The man sitting next to her was gone, not a clue or hint of where he had gone, or even if he had been there, sitting next to her. Leelee soon left, feeling even more in the dumps than when she had left the loft, and so quickly her mind sought a form of comfort. And only one person would ease the pain and listen unconditionally – Phineas.

-MF-

Ben was fiddling with his tie when his brother popped his head into the room. "Are you winning or is the tie?" he teased. Daemon then entered and strode over to his younger brother. Sweating lightly and his face looking red, whether from frustration or lack of oxygen, Ben waited for Daemon to fix his neck tie. Daemon knew that this was an important night for Ben.

"Thanks." Ben fidgeted for a second or two until the question, Daemon supposed, couldn't be held back any longer. "Do I look . . . okay?" It was uncomfortable, asking one guy for fashion advice about his attire. They had all the security they needed to not feel weird, but it was still awkward. He and his brother didn't talk much when it came to emotions, so this was unfamiliar territory. "Um, yeah, you look . . .dashing."

Daemon almost _dashed_ down stairs for a glass of water because the words poured out like sand. Channeling his inner mother was hard and made him itch from the inside. That was the con of having been raised in a single parent family, when that lone parent was always traveling and you always felt alone. Daemon tried his best to play the roles Ben needed, and he was never given flack when he came up short, but it was those splices of moments that hurt. His reverie was broken when his brother's voice cut in. "What're you doing tonight?"

"Me?" he asked indignantly. He laughed a little. "Oh, you know, maybe meet up with someone." Ben raised his eyebrow, a mischievous smile lighting his features. Before he could ask, Daemon stopped him. "Not that kind of someone. Business." Immediately Ben rolled his eyes, making a sound of disgust.

"Dude, you need to get out, meet someone, like a girl-someone." Ben took one last look in the full length mirror before turning back around to face his brother.

"Well, there' always Madison."

Daemon was thrown for a loop when Ben scowled, understanding he had crossed a line, Daemon apologized and backtracked. _I didn't realize he was so serious about this girl, that a little jest like that would upset him so much. Granted, I think she's special and a great girl, but really, does she have his heart so rested in the palm of her hand?_ Daemon wondered within himself.

Easily forgiving, Ben grabbed his wallet off his dresser. "Well, I've got to go pick up Madison's corsage. Good on the home front. Need anything?"

"Uh, oh, no, have fun, but not too much fun. Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Daemon warned like he imagined his parents would do.

"That's a little hard, seeing as you do nothing!" Ben retorted, racing down the steps and out the door before Daemon could catch him. Daemon laughed, closing the bedroom door behind him. He now had to get ready himself.

-MF-

He tells himself he is without fault, that if Vida ever discovers the truth her devotion to him wouldn't wane, but he's unsure as his leader paces and revels in the upheaval he is about to deliver to the estranged queen. "Despite your quiet nature, you are truly a worthy adversary. I was believing you were actually dawdling with the mortal because you had found something in common or delightful about her. I had thought to report your behavior. But as it turns out, you were courting her for the purposes of getting closer to our target. That is wonderfully brilliant and delectably evil. I guess, after tonight you can toss her aside . . . I mean, after you are done taking your share," Kuba praised, showing his fangs. He was concentrating on Kian's glorious dictation of command for what would shortly unfold.

Vadeem opened his mouth to speak, but his fear got the better of him and he skulked away to collect himself. If he looked rattled, it would make Vida suspicious of his desire to attend the dance, something he had genuinely wanted since she had broached the subject.

_I did not want this to happen. I had not meant for Kuba to stumble upon my checking of my wardrobe. I must make sure to disguise my leave as necessary. I truly hope this is not the downfall of our relationship._ A strong hand clamped down on his shoulder then, bringing Vadeem's thoughts to a mind-shaking stop.

"Where are you going, brother?" Kuba inquired, barely able to contain his joy. "Kian is to bestow some additional powers upon us, opening us up to a rise in the ranks."

"I need to mentally prepare. I will gratify my greed later," Vadeem said stoically. Kuba let go slowly, narrowing his eyes predatorily. He nodded, then trotted back, looking back once, but for what, Vadeem was unsure. He soon forgot as the time of the dance was drawing near.

-MF-

Leelee pushed aside a branch, familiar with the scorched, scarred tree. She knew she was close. As she continued to move on, the wet grass tickling her feet, she smelled smoke – a campfire. Not long after, Phineas' home appeared in a clearing. He wasn't home, she would have heard him humming like he did every day around his makeshift hut.

Nearly an hour later, Phineas dropped down in front of her. "Hey darling, my sweetest angel," he prattled. He threw the knapsack of food he had foraged for inside his home and sat beside his love on the log she had been waiting on.

"What's bothering you, Leelee?" he asked right away. His bumpy, troll face held melting, warm, dark brown eyes that carried with them worry and love. Leelee's heart cracked with shame and remorse seeing them try to reach her, failing because of her own stubbornness.

"I'm unhappy." It was the simplest answer and the most truthful. Any passerby would be shocked and confused by the picture they cast. Phineas blended into his home, the forest, and minimalist living. He listened to the music the woods provided, watched the waves of Titan's Lake for entertainment, and swung from the limbs of the tallest trees for exercise, and fashion – well, let's not go there.

Leelee was a stark contrast to this living. Her heart was shattering as more truths pummeled her. It seemed the mirror world, the fog she had lived in in the Underworld, was all dissipating. Maybe she was being greedy or realistic, but she knew the truth. She was too gone from this living. She couldn't match the troblin's unconditional love and earnestness.

"Maybe your troblin love muffin can help?" he jested. His little attempts to lighten her unsaid burdens made her smile.

With a deep sigh, Leelee began, "My mother and I have been clashing. She's always hovering over me. She was never this way before. I even heard her mention moving. I don't know what's wrong with her?"

"Hm, sounds like she cares a lot." Leelee rolled her eyes. Everyone had been telling her that, but why so suddenly? Leelee was not so easily convinced. She listened as he carried on about his adventures and she pushed aside her other thoughts for as long as she could. But after so much time, one thought returned with so much force it almost knocked her over and shut her down from reliving one of his adventures. The thought – voice was nasty and mean. _Cheater! _ It sang, so much like her own. _You pose as his love, but your heart yearns for that mysterious man. You long for the life of your friends and normalcy. A troblin will not give you that. Go ahead, lie! Smile and nod, exploit his kindness until he's nothing but the dust at your feet._ Leelee gasped, scaring Phineas into a onslaught of hiccups. She knew she had to do something, but the voice – her sadistic conscious prevented her, trilling loudly as she watched, paralyzed. She fought for control, and realized it was the pureness of her own guilt that gave power to her inner turmoil.

"Phineas, are you okay?" He nodded, coughing but relieved of all hiccups when he belched. She looked at the smoldering campfire and the wetness of the forest that was still drying from the heavy rains. "I think I'm going to head out," she said, standing up. "Sometimes, when listening to the music of the forest, you notice some new sounds. Some never heard before and you just have to follow them to understand them. And it sometimes means giving up the music you were listening to before, you know?"

Phineas smiled, a forlorn yet comforting smile. "I hear a harrow bird calling, that means good eggs. I should find them before a snake lizard does." He rose from the log. "I'll be here anytime, if you need me, sweet Leelee." Seconds later all that remained was the rustling of branches as he chased after the harrow bird.

Leelee sat there feeling chilly suddenly. _I hope he got that. It didn't sound like it or maybe he did. It seems like I'm losing everyone – but I had to save him. I can't honestly love him when I am so easily distracted by others. Even being with him at that party didn't stop my inner desire to see the advantages of Kuba. Phineas is too good for me,_ her thoughts rambled. The day filled with poor outlooks and cracks in her thought-to-be-well-rounded life. _How could this day get any worse? I can't wait to hang with Vida. I need the girl time. Dancing 'til I can't think at prom tonight will do me some good._

And even with that thought, Leelee knew that her heart and mind were bending under the weight. So, alone, she sobbed. And after a little while, she wanted her troblin, but decided against it.

-MF-

Briarwood High School's prom was decked out in all colors. The junior class had decided that this year would be dedicated to the world-saving power rangers. It was an honor, even if the rangers, themselves, couldn't say so directly.

Madison was being escorted to the dance floor. Her royal blue dress fashioned to look like a corset on top and bunched together in an elegant pattern on the bottom, gave off a very regal, enchanted feel. Her hair was pulled back, delicate braids mixing with her locks, which shimmered under the lights. Ben turned to face her when they had reached a space to dance. The music transitioned to the next song, a ballad.

Ben nervously took Madison's hands. They moved about in a relaxed manner, as Ben argued with himself. _Kiss her! Wait, not yet. Now! No, too late, she 's looking away. That's the perfect time, catch her by surprise. What if she doesn't want me to, or doesn't like it? This will ruin the whole night for us. Who goes to prom without the notion of romance singing in their hearts. It's prom! Stop arguing with me and kiss her, damn it!_ Ben huffed, but with being so close to the front of the stage, he couldn't be heard exhaling. His date was so engrossed with the decorations, so well painted, drawn, and hung, that it truly made all the attendants feel they had been transported to another world.

The song playing cued for the chorus and the law student knew he was running out of time. For if he backed out now, he would for the rest of the night. Like something had pushed him forward, Ben leaned in and kissed Madison. Startled at first, she jerked away, but never lost contact with him. Calming down, she returned the favor. Their lips playing, lightly breathing, Ben was completely drawn in. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew that they were still circling, swaying with the rest of the crowd. Yet, right then, he was focused on her lips against his, the feel of their softness mixed with the paint of her lipstick and the way she matched him with her movements. He considered pressing it farther, but pulled himself away instead. Madison was sensitive and gentle and so he would take things slow. She blushed, smiled, and bit her lower lip, Ben leaving , enamored with the blue ranger. They danced the rest of that song and the next slow song after that.

-MF-

The strobe lights mingled around the floor, zigzagging all over. Closer to the speakers, Vida was shouting, but even with Vadeem's sensitive hearing, he was struggling to make out what she was saying. They were dancing moments before the slow dance hit. He moved to waltz with her, but he soon learned two things very quickly: teens didn't waltz and Vida wasn't a hopeless romantic like her sister who they had just watched share a kiss with her date.

Vida made it to the DJ, or disk jockey as Vadeem recognized better. He was spinning tunes and selecting some songs for the next set to unload. It started out a peaceful suggestion when Vadeem caught wind of Vida snapping at the man. It also looked heated, and while the words exchanged were beyond the vampire, Vida was butt-bumping the man off the stand.

"If you think you can do better, go ahead then, princess!" the man taunted, arms crossed over his chest, waiting for the pink ranger to make her move. Vida gave the Fang agent a cutesy smile very unlike her and yet, it gave the vampire delightfully sinister chills.

-MF-

This had been the conversation for the last three days, and he regretted saying anything at all every minute that passed. He had finished packing the night his mother and father had called on his morpher and told him he was needed and that no, he could not extend his time any longer with his parents. Nick he had liked living back home, his adoptive parents had seemed to be more supportive and attentive. They had seemed more comfortable, maybe because he was more comfortable, now that he knew his own backstory.

"I just don't understand, Nick," she half-whined, half-sobbed. Kim was standing next to his bike as he strapped down his duffle bag to the back of his most known form of transportation.

"I'm really sorry, Kim, but I just don't like the idea and I won't put you through it." He turned around and gently placed his hands on her shoulders. Her eyes were red and tears were still streaming down, no matter how often she dabbed at them with the sleeves of her shirt.

"People make long distance relationships work all the time. You just have to try." She straddled his front tire as he mounted his ride, refusing to move until she was given the truth because he had been avoiding it since he had decided to divulge his leaving to her. He was fortunate that his parents knew the better part of the truth of his return and were compliant to his departure.

"Kim," he sighed, holding his helmet in his hands. "Long distance relationships rarely ever work," he offered. He was pleading within himself, praying she would just leave. And yes, the thought occurred to just hit the throttle and hope she moved before he pressed the gas pedal.

"If you don't want them to they won't!" She looked at him, long and hard. She was staring right into his eyes, and he couldn't look away. "You're not coming back, are you?" she added quietly.

" . . . No."

"You said . . ."

"I know. But, I also . . ." For once he had to be truthful with himself and with her. "I might, but I can't have you waiting on me, hoping I make a return. I did that to someone else I really care about and wound up hurting them because I wanted to have my cake and eat it too."

The silence was suddenly unwanted and the red ranger would have traded his motorcycle to hear her complain all over again. "You mean, that girl? You broke her heart, didn't you?" Nick nodded his head solemnly. "Are you two . . ." The question died on her lips and hung there, waiting for Nick to bury it.

"No, I'm going back for something else, family stuff." Kim made a silent "oh" with her mouth, seeming to find some comfort in the thought that she wasn't really losing her man to another woman. Yet . . .

"I'm sorry. I just can't do it again," he lamented.

"Like you did to Madison." Kim answered the unspoken question. But this time Nick noted it wasn't so much bitter as sorrowful, almost sympathetic. Maybe, just possibly, she was accepting the situation. And then, she moved away and waved. For a second, it looked like she was going to give him one last kiss, but if she had been contemplating it, she decided against it as she began walking away.

Nick bowed his head, like a shamed child. Pulling his helmet over his head, he revved his motorcycle and headed back home. _Let's just hope she doesn't hate me. Maybe I can patch things up with Maddie._

-MF-

"Alright boys and girls, let's get this party started!" Vida hollered into the mike, receiving loud whistles and cheering from the crowd below. The vampire relaxed, they were welcoming the abrupt music change. Vida spun some tracks, and while Vadeem was following along, enjoying the scratching, as he later learned it was called, and the mixed beats that streamed and at points blasted from the woofers, he was ever so watchful, the clock his second date this night.

Eventually, the hired DJ reclaimed his spot following the impromptu takeover by the pink ranger. He nearly ripped the headphones from her head, and Vadeem was shy of four paces and a punch to the DJ's face when Vida stopped him.

They were by the table of hors d'erves, Vadeem pouring punch into cups. He felt a little foolish drinking so much, but he enjoyed the color of the drink and its sugary taste, so alike but different to his choice of beverage.

"He was a jerk. He'll get his when he's booed off the stage. Plus, it would ruin things for everyone if I knocked the guy out."

"It would?" he questioned. "They very much liked your disc jockeying," he observed.

Vida laughed, "Yeah, I guess what I meant is I don't want to get suspended or not be allowed to walk at graduation for a fool's attempt at DJ-ing." She took a sip of her drink, the dye from the drink staining her teeth, and Vadeem could feel the ecstasy of seeing her almost like him pushing against his self control. Then it was gone and she was her mortal self. Dressed in a vibrant pink with mixtures of black lace and a white trim, her short prom dress spoke of trouble.

Looking past his date, Vadeem spotted a forgotten looking Chip. He had been told they were friends, and friends only, but he wasn't so sure that was on both sides. The yellow ranger, though, was the least of his worries. Tonight was _the_ night and he needed to take all precautions to avoid any harm coming to the pink ranger.

"Hey . . . hey Vadeem!" she called, stepping into his line of vision. "You seem to be spacing."

"Uh, no – no, I am just so . . . overwhelmed by this all. I do not have such festivities where I come from." He smiled, so close to her face to hear her – or act as if he couldn't hear her. For in reality, his hearing by far surpassed any mortal's, and actually the loud music was somewhat annoying.

"Hey, where are you from, anyway?" she asked, shouting.

Vadeem momentarily stiffened from being caught off guard, but quickly recovered. He couldn't really tell her the truth, especially tonight of all nights. _The music!_ he thought quickly. "Let us do with the dancing, yes?" He didn't wait for a response but yanked her back onto the dance floor.

Vida, thankfully, laughed at his poor attempt at an invitation. "Like the song?" she commented. "Let's dance!" Vadeem didn't quite grasp the reference, but smiled as she began to sway her hips and move to the music. He was awkward and spited himself with every step, the renowned grace that he was acclaimed for in fighting clearly not present in this mortal activity. Yet, her smile and her entertainment made his humiliation worth it.

-MF-

Chips pulled his lip into an expression of disgust and fear, apparently his ogling the pink ranger had been noticed by her date. Vadeem, he had to admit, looked a hundred times cooler than him. Chip lacked style or really any real sense of fashion, which hadn't been a problem until recently. While they had laughed about his idea of attaching a cape to his coat, it had been abandoned and left to wither and die as they weren't even together – at all. Chip shuffled his scuffed dress shoes. He was in a simple black tuxedo, nothing as dazzling as Xander's or sleek and spy-like as Vadeem's. Even Ben, who also chose to dress in a less flashy manner, seemed to stand out.

Well, he hadn't gone alone. When all had been unveiled, and he had found out that Clare was hanging by a desperate string, he had politely asked her a few days prior to the "big" dance. She had accepted, and even displayed a wonderful graciousness that both had known was a show.

_Where is Clare? _he thought, suddenly realizing that his date was gone. _This is great, even Clare – the girl you supposedly saved from awkward stag status – has ditched you. Nice job, genius. Should have asked Vida out when you had the chance that night. Coward!_ Chip sighed, contemplating eating himself into oblivion. He then spotted Leelee, who had decided to go alone. She was standing by the back wall, the strobe lights spotting her violet dress that was banded in a thick black belt and ended a little above her knees. Ruffled at the bottom, the dress was screaming party. Adorned with silver bangles and glitter in her hair, Leelee was ready to rock.

"Hey," he greeted. She said nothing, but smiled half-heartedly. He thought about turning around and heading back to the table where he could blend into the scenery, but changed his mind when she finally answered.

"Hey," she replied emptily. "This isn't a club, really, is it." It sort of sounded like a question to Chip's ears, but given his past history with the woman, one of constant irritation on her part, he wasn't sure how to answer. "Vida said it was like a club, but it's not." She sighed and then pushed herself away from the wall. "I think I'm going to get some air." Chip considered joining her, doing the gentleman thing or whatever. However, her misery wasn't going to make him feel any better and vice versa, and just as he had noted before, they weren't very close.

_If this is supposed to the best night of my life, things aren't looking too good for me,_ he thought dejectedly, hiding his hands in his pocket and finding a snack to munch on, even though he wasn't that hungry to begin with.

-MF-

Clare sat with her head between her knees, trying to keep all the mortal realm food down. It was halfway through the evening and she was praying it would soon be over. In a fleeting impulse to reprise her good name with her ex-boyfriend, she had sought him out and discovered him in a secluded corner. If slow dancing, or the promiscuous closeness that mortals observed had been it – Clare wouldn't have cared, but that wasn't all. Whispers and tittering, feeding and sharing kisses, were Xander and his date thoroughly enamored with each other. She could not bear that. And really, did it matter? She was candidly debating her options within her mind, and it was within a minute's time that she realized she hadn't a chance. His date and her domestic exoticness, that was illusionary yet real all at the same time, were beyond her offerings. She turned about and made her way back to the yellow ranger mulling about the outskirts of the dance. She had been right when she had gone shopping with the girls, she had just known she shouldn't have come. Now all she wanted was for the dance to be over as quickly as possible. Too bad the sorceress hadn't known to be careful for what she wished for.

-MF-

It could have been the high pitched screaming or the stampede that moved to evacuate the building in a mass exodus, but either way, Clare was granted her wish. "What are they?" Vida asked, as a pale man dropped from the ceiling beams, more than two stories, to the gym floor below, hissing. She spun around when she couldn't easily reach Vadeem's hand and was shocked to find him gone. _He didn't just leave me alone while the school is being attacked. I can't believe it!_

-MF-

Chip jumped to his feet. Tables and chairs were being toppled over, topsy-turvy in the mad dash to exit the high school gym. "What's going on?" he asked. He took a hard elbow to the gut, keeled over, glimpsing the grayish skin and slender legs. Tilting his head up for a better view, he saw the brilliant pinkish-red eyes narrowed on him. Triangular long canines smiled at him. "Vampires," he said hoarsely. "I should have brought my chalk and garlic – I knew it."

-MF-

Madison had not a single clue who the party crashers were other than they were more than human. As one grabbed a schoolmate and sunk its teeth into her, she froze, immediately hit with the answer. "Va-va-vampires!" Ben stopped dragging her away to see what she was looking at, and when his eyes laid upon the scene, his tugging became more urgent. _I have to help. I need to get rid of Ben._ The blue ranger looked all about her. It was so hard to think, the loud music, screams, and destruction of their prom was too much to get a single thought across. "Ben! Ben, where's Clare?" He said something, but it never made it to her ears. "I have to go find her!" She somehow shook off his grip and ran into the crowd, knowing very well she could lose him.

-MF-

"I should find the others," Xander told Natalie, trying and failing to pry her hands from his jacket.

"I don't want you to leave me! I-I'm scared." He looked into her bi-colored eyes, feeling sorry for her. But he knew that whatever was attacking was under ranger jurisdiction. He had to help save those still inside. He tried to peel her fingers from this blazer, but to no avail.

"I'm worried about my friends." Just then, Clare showed up, Ben trotting behind her. "Guys, where are the others?"

"Madison ran to find Clare, but I got to her first. You haven't seen her, have you?" Ben looked almost as pale as the creatures inhabiting the gym. Xander shook his head. _That's because they're inside,_ he thought.

Most of the prom goers were outside, surrounding the school in different clumps. Why they stayed was beyond the green ranger. A few had booked it back to their homes, but too many were watching and crying and running about, probably in search of their friends or dates.

"Xander," Clare whispered. "You can't leave. There are too many civilians milling about that will get hurt if the you-know-whats escape." Xander clenched his teeth, itching for his girlfriend to let him go, but maybe her stubbornness had just saved a lot of people. Clare was right, if he left then no one would be around to save the others outside other than Clare, who couldn't blow her cover.

"What are they doing?!" Ben cried out, his hands grasping his head in mere astonishment. Moving dumpsters, portable bleachers, equipment left out from practices earlier, anything that was heavy and that could be moved, classmates began blockading the doorways. They were trapping the vampires and others inside! "What about those who haven't made it out? What about Maddie?!"

"Ben, we need to split up." Even though the Aussie was almost one hundred percent positive, he had to confirm if his friends were really all in there. By now the distant whir of police sirens could be heard. Help – albeit ineffectual help – was on the way. Even then, it wouldn't be for a while. Natalie held on to Xander tightly and he took her hand instead. "We'll go this way and search for everyone, you guys go that way." He didn't want to leave Clare, and he saw the fear in her glossy amber eyes. But this allowed each mortal to have a magically inclined person protecting them.

Just as they moved to look for the rest of their party, Vadeem appeared.

-MF-

The rangers didn't have to worry about witnesses as most had been taken care of by the visitors. Circled by the dozen or so blood suckers, the three rangers put themselves back to back. "I can't believe it! Real vampires," Chip exclaimed.

"Uh, this isn't a good thing, Chip," Madison said, trying to make the yellow ranger aware of their alarming predicament.

"Where's Xander? He should be helping us!" Vida shouted. _I can't believe he chickened out. I'm going to kill him, as me or as a vampire, he's dead when I see him_, she thought. The vampires were closing in. Music continued to play, but couldn't drown out all of the moans of half-dead victims, their classmates.

"Anyone bring their wands?" Madison whimpered.

"We don't need our wands. We're strong enough to morph without them," Chip said confidently. To prove his point, he called out in a strong voice, "Magical Source, Mystic Force!" His yellow suit appeared.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!" the pink and blue rangers called out. Nothing. Not even a poof of smoke. The girls looked about themselves in a panic.

"What went wrong?" Vida cried out. "Why aren't we morphed?" Chip knew the answer immediately. His friends had stopped training and so they had taken inadvertent steps back in their powers. The vampires snickered and laughed. They were in deep danger. Now, Chip not only had to save his classmates, but keep the vampires away from Vida and Madison as well.

Chip began to call out again, "Legendary Source, Mystic – " But, no longer content to tease their prey, a vampire lunged forward and clawed at the yellow ranger. Chip never finished his spell to don his legendary warrior outfit and was knocked down, the burn of his suit and skin being torn spreading through his body.

"Chip!" Vida cried out and then screamed as the vampires lunged for the unmorphed Rocca sisters.

-MF-

"I have not seen Vida, have you seen her? I am worried that she is stuck inside," Vadeem asked. His clothing looked disheveled, and his hair was a mess, the result of fighting the stampede.

"No, we are – "

Xander was cut off by Vadeem. "Then we must look, yes? I will check this way." He took off toward the side that faced the commercial area, stores and strip malls the teens would visit during lunch.

"He's right!" Ben said, also watching his retreating form. "We need to split up."

"No!" Clare and Natalie shouted. The women looked at each other, just as surprised as the men for the conviction the other had for keeping the men from leaving.

"What-what will happen if we get lost or something?" Clare stumbled, trying to find reason against the logic in Ben's plan.

"She's right," Natalie added. "We need to stay in pairs. Just the way Xander said," she quickly followed. _ Like I'm going to let you go. You are too special to be a casualty of their barbaric plan. I thought vampires were hailed for their sophisticated and higher thinking abilities, please. Whatever they want so badly, I won't risk your life, Xander._

Everyone was quiet for a moment, the two men going over what the girls had said. "Fine," Ben acquiesced. "Clare and I will head around and cut through the courtyard to see if they're on the other side and you guys will take the forest area." They were already backed into the recreation fields, and all was clear. "We'll find them." They all nodded and took off.

_I won't let any harm come to you, I won't_, Natalie swore to herself, looking at her Aussie boyfriend.

-MF-

Leelee hit the wall with such force, she was sure she had split her head open, the alleyway that she had been led to by Vadeem was spinning with sickening speed. When everyone had exited, he had told her a fire had broken out and had led her away from the school and her friends. It was then that vampires had surrounded them and she had found out the truth about Vadeem and his brother, Kuba. While she had tried to return to her friends and most importantly, Vida, to tell her, she had been chased even further away and one wrong decision had led her into this alleyway.

Her mother, thankfully, had taught her very well in the art of fighting. She was ready to force her way out. But now, kneeling in the dirty alley in her dress, she wished she was stronger and that her mother was there to help. She also wondered if her friends were faring any better and wished to be reunited with them soon.

Cold dry hands clamped around her in a strong bear hug. Knowing that, if she didn't react quickly enough, she would be theirs for whatever they had planned, Leelee stomped on the vampire's foot and then shuffled back until the creature hit the wall hard and let go. Seeing the street light, the North Star to her freedom, she darted toward the entrance of the alley. Somehow Vadeem had slipped out at some point, as she hadn't spotted him for a while. Her dress torn and her heels broken, she felt tremendous pain in her entire left side and in the back of her head.

Just as she thought she was clear, Kuba landed in front of her. No, she was far from escaping.

-MF-

Madison had taken out the faux pillar before getting herself tangled in the cloth streamers and landing hard into the wall. Littered all around her was the food that had been prepared for their prom. Never having been touched, it was all laid out in a sloppy mess on the floor. Slowly, achingly, she stood only to be forced into the wall again, violet eyes inches from her own. Her ears pounded and her sight played a kaleidoscope of images. But she could still hear the hissing and the scraping of teeth looking to kiss her pulsing blood.

She screamed and pushed, or hoped to. As her arms tingled, the blue ranger wasn't even sure if her body was listening to her brain. The pressure of his needle like fangs pushed into her skin when, finally . . . a flood of mucky old water broke free from the pipes in the wall and above, the sprinklers exploded under the pressure. Her emotions in control now, her powers fighting to emerge had caused the system to release a fierce wave that washed the two away from the wall. Madison checked her neck and was relieved to find no puncture wounds. Crawling through the sludge, tears cleansing her dirty face, she heard others struggling. No wand, no powers, and no spells to help. They were in a crisis and with all their powers, they were powerless.

-MF-

Xander slowly came to a stop, his face red from running. They were at the end of the forest lining, calling and calling to his friends. "Okay, let's go in," he said, but was jerked back to her. Natalie shook her head.

"That's insane, we'll get lost or fall victim to those things!" The green ranger opened his mouth, but was beat to the chase. "Why would your friends run into the woods? They're too smart to do that." Xander wished he could tell her that they were often running through the woods, but instead said nothing.

"They're not here," Natalie said sadly. "Maybe we . . ."

"Let's head back to where Vadeem headed, maybe he found them."

"No!" she shouted. "No," she repeated more quietly. "That's fruitless, I mean, hun . . ." She touched his face with her hands. Xander took a deep breath and relaxed. "I'm sure if he found them, we would know. Let's . . let's search elsewhere, all right." She smiled, her hair had fallen out of it's up-do and her forest green and silver embellished dress was in shreds and ripped, the remaining strap lifelessly hanging off her shoulder. Xander leaned in and kissed her slowly and tenderly.

Pulling away, he sighed. "You're right. Let's keep looking and maybe we can meet the others out front." Natalie returned the smile and off they went.

-MF-

Groups of prom goers were lined up outside the front and some were hiding behind trees and shrubs in the houses across the street. Weaving their way through the crowd, Ben called over and over for his date while Clare called for the others. Ben coughed, Clare gently patting his back. His voice was hoarse and he loosened his neck tie and unbuttoned his shirt. "Okay, they're not here and we haven't heard anything from the others. I'm headed inside."

Ben was making his way to the front entrance of the school when Clare grabbed his arm. "Look! I think I see her." She pointed to a crowded area, but carefully searching, a brunette with a similar hairstyle and build was moving quickly away. "Come on, she mustn't have heard us!" Ben was already sprinting after her, Clare secretly breathing a sigh of relief, praying the illusion she had conjured would hold Ben's attention long enough for the _real _Madison to do what had to be done.

-MF-

Vadeem rushed back to the alleyway they had cornered the princess in. He was shocked by her will to thwart her soon-to-be captors. Some of the Fangs were laying there unconscious, a feat not easily achieved. However, there were still enough to keep her busy long after, and her body, against her wishes, was waning in strength. Kuba was still ordering the others to detain her when Vadeem arrived.

In a series of strikes that almost mimicked an acrobatic dance, she kept herself from being cornered. The agents looked to their leader, concern and hesitation etched on their faces. By orders of their king, they were not to hurt her. But Leelee was going to make it impossible for them to kidnap her and to do so without bringing any harm to her.

Vadeem vaulted over the whole lot of them. She tried to take a swipe at him, but he caught her arm in a bone crushing grip. "Stop," he hissed in a harsh whisper. "Stop fighting. We aren't going to hurt you."

"To hell you say," she seethed, trying to wriggle free.

"Go on, brother. Show these others how a true Fang does things," Kuba cheered manically.

"Please, Leelee," he begged her. His eyes were soft and sorrowful. He hoped she would listen to him. But she was firm in her resolution to break free. There was only one thing that he could say to save them all. "If you do not trust us to take you, then trust that until you come with us, your friends will be in grave danger. Your best friend, Vida, is pinned in the gym, trying to survive." At that, his voice broke, wavering an octave. "I promise, you will not be harmed. You are only making things worse by staying and fighting."

"My friends . . . they're . . .you'll kill them, won't you, if I don't leave with you?" she asked, and her eyes, firm and steely, showed her true lineage, a mirror of the man they worked and would die for.

"Not I, but . . ." He jerked his head to the others who were watching uneasily, still ready to fight at any second.

"Okay," she resigned. She stood, her arms falling loosely at her sides and her head down. She would not cry, wherever they were taking her, she would go with her dignity intact. But deep down, she wanted two things: to cry and to have her mother hold her and tell her it all would be alright.

-MF-

As the floor became covered with greenish-brown water that had been decaying for decades, Chip was at a loss. His lightning spells would be too risky to use despite their effectiveness. With the puddles and cracked looking streams of water, a misplaced lightning bolt would fry them all, including Madison and Vida.

Vida focused all her might and created a tornado to throw about several vampires, most finding their bearings and landing with grace and readiness to return to the fight. They were running out of options and Vida was sore and scratched up from failed attempts to have her blood drained from her very being.

Chip had been constantly checking on the girls and his attention was so divided it was unsafe – for him! One powerful strike and a solid kick and Chip de-morphed. He was losing power, and soon would be in the same boat as the pink and blue rangers. _Think Chip, think!_ he told himself. Seeing the DJ station still going he shot an arrow at the mixing board. Sparks exploded in a rain of light and white fireworks. Screeches and cries burst from their attackers. When all dimmed, he watched the last of the vampires fly out the way they had come, the skylights. His magic used up, he dropped to his knees, exhausted. Voices could be heard from the other side, and soon a swarm of police and medics raced in.

But it was too late. It was just too late.

~ End Chapter 7

**Thank you for reading. Please leave a review and/or hit the 'story alert' button to keep in the loop of all updates. Thank you.**


	9. Chapter 8

May 1, 2013

Chapter 8: When It Rains It Pours

In a dark lit hallway streaked the rising sun, its power and strength brightening the day. A young man was sitting on a bench inside the main doors of Briarwood High School. He exhaled, releasing the tension felt from the days that had passed since the attack on their prom. He ran a calloused, tired hand down his baby soft, boyish face. The golden sphere peering over the horizon made its presence known, highlighting the stark, vibrant red in his hair, almost giving it a brilliance all its own.

"My God, what the hell happened?" he sobbed. Today was the first day of school since the attack. The attack authorities had concluded had been a prank gone horribly wrong. People – dozens of people – were hospitalized and some . . . hadn't made it.

Chip Thorn slowly rose to his feet. Soon, maybe in another hour or so, students brave enough would return to school.

-MF-

"**No, I understand, I'll – I'll be there as soon as I can." Xander hung up. His friends had been the only ones to be conscious when authorities rushed in and swooped upon the scene like an angry swarm. Looking around frantically, he couldn't find a decent place to empty his stomach, no trashcan or shrubs to hide behind. Not seeing Natalie around, he took a step but understood that very second it was over. Leaning against a young tree, he threw up. **

**-MF-**

**Natalie could hear and even more so, smell the vileness of the partially digested food and bile drippings rushing from him. She inched instinctively in his direction, but knew that the conversation wasn't quite over. Desiring with all her heart to reach the green ranger, she cut off the person, "Yes, yes, I know the importance of accomplishing the mission. I would never let an opportunity like this slip from me. I am more than capable, and I am very honored that you have bestowed upon me so much faith, but I was unprepared to be interrupted by vampires . . . Yes, vampires! . . . . No, I don't know what they are looking for or if it will intersect with our own plans, but it matters not . . . . I will finish this . . . I promise."**

-MF-

Vida heard the hum of superficial whispers slithering in and out of classrooms as the bells rang. Even as she was jostled by a zombie-like student, just like her, she didn't even bother snapping at the freshman to remember his place. _It's fourth period, I think. Or is it time for lunch? I'm not even hungry._ She spotted Chip across the small clumps of lifeless, mortified students sluggishly making their way to their next class.

She edged toward him, but stopped suddenly. The pink ranger immediately recognized what had the yellow ranger's attention. It was the gym, the place where classmates that were condemned to beds in hospitals or worse, had fallen. Her breath left her, and she braced herself against the water fountain until she finally gained her footing and headed to the cafeteria. She couldn't return. No. Never again.

-MF-

**Nick ran in wildly. "Loads of ambulances from different cities passed me, is everything . . ." The question died in his mouth, leaving a sour taste behind. His friends were standing at the round table, their clothes torn, pieces missing and some of them adorning bandages and bubble casts. "What . . . happened?"**

"**We're not sure," Madison whispered, her shaky breath soon giving before she turned to Xander to cry into his shoulder. Robotically, Xander wrapped an arm around her and patted her back like a frightened child, waking from a bad dream. Nick immediately noticed the brace around her wrist, but before he could say anything other voices toppled in. **

"**Yeah, we are!" Vida shouted. "Some-some-some," she gripped the back of the chair and leaned forward before standing up, shoulders back and ready, "some vampires came in and attacked us and Madison and I couldn't morph."**

**Clare was sitting on the couch, listening between her ever present thoughts. Ben had parted when the girls' parents had arrived at the hospital, and Natalie was still staying at the hospital to be treated upon the request of Mr. Blye, who had also sequestered a private room for her. Nothing but the best. **

"**Attacked?" Nick was just as boggled as the others. **_**Where had they come from? Itassis and Matoombo sweep the Underworld for activity. They wouldn't hold something from us.**_

"**People . . ." Chip's fists were balled and his face red with heat and anger. Daggeron stepped closer to his pupil, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Classmates died," he gritted through his bared teeth. **

"**I should have done more," Xander lamented. Nick saw Vida swivel her head as if to say something, but her mouth closed as Leanbow interjected. **

"**You did the right thing. If you had rushed in, you would have been leaving all those mortals to survive on their own." In spite of the Wolf Warrior's words, the green ranger bowed his head in shame. "In the face of this, we have another weight to add that demands your attention."**

"**The Mystic Mother needs us to find the Light Source." Seeing the quizzical looks of all those gathered, Udonna explained, "The Light Source is the well of our good magic. And we need to find this Light Source before something unpleasant befalls upon whoever they are."**

"**So . . . we don't have any idea who this person is?" Clare finally spoke. She stood, unsteady at first, but then strode over to the table, keenly observing remnants of a hickey evident on Xander's bare neck, his collar hanging by threads. **

"**No, the Mystic Mother is suspicious that things outside her reach are preventing her from reaching the cosmos and spirits for answers," Daggeron filled in.**

"**However, she knows that it is imperative we find this Light Source lest we jeopardize our powers and the safety of both worlds," Udonna picked up again.**

"**What else?" Vida murmured, but just loudly enough to hear the desperation in her voice. **

**In a wind that only represented more doom, Nikki raced inside. "Leelee has been kidnapped!" **

**-MF-**

Madison walked to the very populated plaza, a spot often visited by Leelee, to start her search for her. They had been searching for over two weeks for the missing vampire princess. Despite knowing the identity of the kidnapper and thus, knowing who had given the command to attack the school and distract the rangers, they had made no progress.

"Hey! Hey, Maddie!" Ben jogged to meet the brunette in the plaza like he had so many weeks ago. "Are you okay? We haven't talked in days and I've been worried about you. You and I really didn't get a chance to talk after . . . the incident." He was fixated on the brace still on her wrist while he waited for an answer.

"Huh? Oh, I'm so sorry, Ben." Her eyes dimmed, a mourning spirit locked inside. Without another word, she moved into him and let herself be enveloped in his arms and his sweet words. It wasn't until another voice resonated within her hazy mind, that she finally lifted her head to see Daemon standing next to the couple.

"Madison, are you okay? I heard about what happened. Are all your friends okay?" he asked, lightly gripping her shoulder. The blue ranger noted the softness his eyes emanated like his younger brother, and yet something within their depth was undefined yet powerful.

"Uh, yes and no. We're still looking for a friend of ours. It's nothing serious," she lied. Madison knew that most of what she had said would stir anyone's mind into skepticism.

"Have you notified the police?" Daemon asked. Madison held back a snort, like alerting the police would be helpful.

"We know she wasn't a victim of the attack, but ran for shelter. We just need to let her know it's safe to return. She has a habit of running when things are intense." Madison felt her heart breaking with each lie, but telling them the truth was inconceivable.

"Let us help," Ben offered excitedly. He was looking at his brother like a puppy asking its master for permission.

"Ben, I am sure that you and Daemon have more important –"

"Don't be absurd, Madison. I also want to help and this is a critical task where more people looking would increase chances of success," Daemon assured. His certainty made his declaration impenetrable. Madison nodded, taking Ben's hand. It was unlikely they would find Leelee in the traditional way of searching since she doubted the Vampire King, as they learned from Nikki, was living in the city. Sadly, it was unknown how to find Blood Thirst Caves, home of the vampires, without being a vampire. They were searching for clues to lead to a lead. Pathetic as it sounded, it was their only option.

-MF-

They were crawling through the outskirts of the jungle, mulling about the desert area that would eventually lead to the Merciless Molten of Magnus . Chip was kicking up sand as they traversed the rippling golden grains. Mounds and mounds of yellow, an endless blanket of heated ground, toasting their boots.

"This isn't going to work," Chip declared, his feet already burning. "How about we morph?" The redhead met the eyes of the pink ranger, and immediately understood her hesitation. In the days past, the sisters had returned to their training, but progress was slow and they had yet to try morphing again.

"How about our brooms?" He offered up. Vida nodded. Thankfully, as the two rangers called for their vehicles, both brooms answered the call.

Zooming over the desert section and within eyesight of their destination, the yellow ranger chewed his lip nervously. It had been several days since either one had spoken to the other.

**-MF-**

**He had waited for her outside her jeep. He had imagined the conversation going a lot more smoothly and in his favor. However, he was standing in front of her door trying to wiggle back into her good graces. **

"**Chip," she seethed. "Get out of my way or you'll never ever have to consider names for your children because it won't be an option for you." The yellow ranger stepped aside, allowing her to get inside her monster jeep. Slamming the door shut, she looked down at the sheepish, red-faced teen.**

"**You know, I thought that you would want to celebrate the job offer I got to work for DJ Sammy, but no, you go off and accuse Vadeem of having something to do with Leelee's disappearance. He was looking for us when we were trapped, how could someone willing to risk being attacked by a vampire want to hurt Leelee?!"**

"**That's not what I said. I think that your being offered that job is a great thing. I just thought maybe he knew something." He moved to step closer, but Vida revved the engine.**

"**That's not what you meant, Chip." And with those words, the pink ranger drove away.**

**-MF-**

"There's the Merciless Molten of Magnus. If Nikki's right, maybe there will be clues," Vida called over her shoulder. Landing on the black, crumbling earth, they wandered around. "The smell is awful," Vida commented.

"It's sulfur. We really shouldn't hang around too long. We could become seriously ill," Chip noted, searching for something. "This is really an area better suited for Nick." Vida started to head deeper into the jagged volcanoes, the heat rising from the ground, a swelling cloud of steam. Her eyes continuously blinked, her mystic uniform collecting all the droplets of sweat.

"V!" Chip chased after her, breathing heavily, the air saturated with heat and dry, ash-tasting particles. "We have to go!"

"What about Leelee?" She took another step, the weathered rock dislodging underneath her feet resulting in her catching herself with her hands. Leaping back, Vida examined the red, throbbing skin where she had connected with a particularly hot rock. "Let's go back to the brooms and take them up."

"They won't last in this atmosphere. Plus, there's no clues. If there were any, they're melted away." He grabbed his friend by the arm and guided her back to their transports. "Nick will have to explore this region if he finds any clues leading us back here."

Sighing, Vida hopped on her broom and turned back the way they came. Catching up with her, Chip closed the gap. "Vida, about what I said . . ."

"Don't, Chip. I don't want to talk about it . . . period, okay?" Without waiting for a response, she leaned forward causing her broom to pick up speed.

Since the kidnapping and painful procession for those that didn't survive the "prank", Vida could only focus on one thing. Vengeance. For those that had died, for the victims trying to recover, and for the friend that had been taken from her. She would reach her goal no matter what, Chip knew that. And that scared him.

-MF-

Resting in his favorite chair, Vadeem let his head rest against the back of it. It had been a long two weeks. Hearing the echoing sounds of his brother racing to his quarters, he outwardly groaned. "Brother, what are you doing all alone? I am very sure that your shy disposition can lure a beautiful vampiress to you. You more than deserve it. Given the power of mist traveling as a reward. Though, I dare say I am more astute in learning to use it."

"Aye, Kuba, I am well aware of your new prowess at traveling through misting."

"You almost act remorseful. You, who were presented a special gift for actually bringing her in, bestowed the gift of shape shifting." Kuba sauntered over to his brother, eyes narrowed in deep pensive thought. Vadeem felt the hairs on the back of his neck bristle. Kuba was as loyal as a dog to him, however, if he sensed doubt, Kuba would alert the king.

"I am tired. The mission to capture the princess was mismanaged." Vadeem stood, crossing the rest of the study to look out the window upon the under-dwellings of their world. "I am concerned that my value to the king may have been compromised. I should have handled it better."

"Nonsense!" Kuba declared, turning his brother around to face him. "You are being a perfectionist. The praise King Kian blanketed you with would make the most calloused blush." He started to leave when the redhead stopped and spun around, wagging his finger. "There is one thing that confuses me. Why keep the mortal around? Why not finish the ranger. Her death would be helpful in case the improbable happens and they find our home."

Vadeem grimaced at his brother, who misinterpreted the expression as offended instead of embarrassed. "She's . . ." he paused, knowing he had to choose his words carefully, "none of your concern."

The moment between the two felt drawn out and gut wrenching, his falling in love with a mortal of good magic would pronounce his death. Kuba smiled, his lips twisting into maliciousness. "You have some type of plan, Vadeem. I knew that you were too smart to consider her any entertainment. Your discipline to endure such trivial matters as human concern for something bigger and self-propelling, oh, I have so much to learn from you. You are truly worth the title, Level 3 Fang. Just do not forget about your younger brother, who is your truest ally. I will want in on whatever it is your genius mind is planning."

Finally, he walked out of the room, his laughter at the illusion of Vadeem's vindictiveness lending its hands to the grandeur of it all.

Vadeem exhaled and strode over to his beloved piece of furniture again. Flopping down, he rested his head once more, and closed his eyes, remembering the prom before it had all gone downhill.

-MF-

"Here you go, chili cheese fries with extra meat." Xander placed the food in front of her, sliding his own order on the opposite side of the outside picnic table she had chosen.

As they dug into their meals, Natalie noticed his quiet and withdrawn demeanor. "Are you okay?" she wiped her hands before reaching for his. Her gentle, soft hands caressed his, her eyes the perfect imitation of "puppy dog eyes", pleading to be let in.

"My friend, Leelee seems to have taken off the night of . . . the attack." When Natalie didn't answer, Xander looked up from his pulled pork sandwich. "I know that it's a sensitive topic, brings back bad memories, but I feel like a bad friend. I . . ."

"Have been spending all your time with me," she finished. Xander blanched, shaking his head indignantly. "Relax, I'm not insulted that you want to look for your friend." She looked at his sandwich that he had barely eaten. "Let's go look."

-MF-

They had been roaming the little shops in town for an hour when Xander threw his hands up. "We've checked every shop, no one has seen her." He spotted a bench and sat down, resting his head in his hand.

Natalie chewed her lip nervously. _He's really worried about her. My attempts to keep him distracted the last few weeks have actually led him to look harder and maybe put himself in more trouble. My father did not pull strings to bring me here to fail. How do I help without actually helping?_

"Let's go check the high school again." She grabbed his free hand and pulled him to his feet.

"We checked –"

"So, let's check again!"

-MF-

They were standing at the outskirts of the vacant high school. Nothing was happening on a Sunday afternoon. Xander used his hand as a visor, trying to make sense of the scene. "So, where to? We checked the woods and the back, Ben said she never came out the front, and Vadeem said he didn't see anything either. I don't know, sweetheart. It's great you want to help, but . . ." Natalie stopped his moping, kissing him lightly.

"Second look." She drifted away from her boyfriend. _Ugh, I don't know what he has planned, but that vampire better not screw things up for me. Ugh, his and his kind's smells still linger, yuck. Wait, lighter, still stagnant like old water, but definitely not quite vampuric._

"This way!" she called running toward the commercial side of the school that led back to where they had come from.

-MF-

"Hey, wow, you run fast," Xander commented between breaths. He watched his girlfriend hunch over something by a dumpster. "What ya got?" He slowly walked over, his side burning from the impromptu sprint.

"Look." She lifted something shiny. Xander also crouched down, inspecting what his girlfriend held. He tilted his head, perplexed. The Aussie carefully took the jewelry. "There's more," she added, pointing to some extra bangles and a plastic wedge piece. Picking up the wedge piece, Natalie exclaimed, "Oh, it's the bottom of a heel. Where's the rest of it?"

"Still attached to the owner," Xander retorted, standing up and looking about. "How'd – how'd you know to look here?" Xander looked back at her, happy to have found something, but disappointed that it only led to more questions.

"Lucky guess, I guess," she nervously laughed. "I hope it helps."

"Yeah, it does," Xander replied, putting his arm around her as they headed back to his house, he had some things to ask Vida about.

-MF-

Regardless of how many times he trod the path, his black leather boots crushing the same dried-out earth, he always felt it necessary to look over his shoulder. A twig breaking in the background made Daemon spin around, drawing his hand up in preparation for whatever might be on the hunt. Living on the edge of the Underworld entrance only lured the most unsavory and ugly creatures. Animals that had no qualms over their dinner menu. Seeing the hollowed out mound of dirt within running distance, Daemon sprinted.

Although just as dark and creepy as the night sky, the older Mistako brother cradled the gold embossed spell book closer to his chest, following the narrow path deeper into the center of the earth. The black emptiness of the corridor was replaced by walls of books and sturdy tables on which more books rested. Glowing pits of fire that promised to burn through the walls that contained it warmed the young man. "You brought it."

Daemon peered around the tables, moving ever so cautiously to the back of the front hall and extended study. "Sathe?"

"Continue on, prince." He was hunched over, small, but his wide eyes seemed to see everything all at once. He was draped in rags, and seemed to have a posture reminiscent of a praying mantis. Years of stress and withering physical decay had peeled away once lush dark hair, leaving white hair that wrapped around the base of his head. He was missing a few teeth, remarkably, and even more so, his mind, the epitome to the culmination of his well being. Though his body was in long standing deprivation of strength, his mind was past remark.

"Sathe, I have the book you asked for. I was nearly stopped." Daemon was exhaling deeply, his run in the musky cold detrimentally affecting his stamina. "I think it was one of the wizards."

Sathe snorted, shuffling to a table of herbs and selecting a few. "Wizards, they call themselves. What a waste of power in hollow-minded beings. Bestowed special gifts by "Fate." It is a sad delusion of good magic to instill that the righteous are rewarded. It is those who desire and who are willing to do whatever is needed who are rewarded."

Daemon nodded. "Yes, master." As if suddenly aware of the weight of the thick volume he had been trolling through for days and days, he held it out to his mentor. "Here, the Book of Despair."

Sathe turned slowly, having dropped the ingredients into the cauldron. Spotting the furrowed brow of his right-hand man, he answered the begging question rattling in his naïve mind. "Dinner, want some?"

"No, I ate already with my brother." Daemon was at least a foot and a half taller than the prone sorcerer. Looking over his crippling back, Daemon anxiously waited for Sathe to unveil the spell he had been so determined to locate. The pages stopped flipping. "A spell to absorb another's magic? Isn't that a little juvenile?"

"How is your younger sibling?" Sathe asked, proceeding to procrastinate in answering his pupil's questions.

"Ben is fine. He is . . ." Daemon paused, reconsidering his first thought. "He is – has shown no sign of magic within him."

The sorcerer eyed Daemon long and hard before returning his attention to the book. "Stealing anyone's magic involves great power. But to extract someone's essence is only for the truly willing, the truly powerful and wise."

"Who's essence are you stealing, Master Sathe?" Daemon was confused about who the target was.

-MF-

The most recent gathering of the rangers was lackluster: more leads that led to dead ends and near misses with local forest habitants that didn't care to help search for a missing former evil vampire princess. Sure, leading in with that was a mistake only made once by the yellow ranger.

Xander had brought up the find at the alleyway not far from the school on the side that Vadeem was supposed to have searched. Vida adamantly claimed his innocence, but it was evident the tension had been felt throughout the room. Animosity between the pink and green rangers escalated and ended miserably when Chip inserted himself in the middle of the argument, as only he could, inferring he had sided with Xander. Needless to say, the meeting was over when the pink ranger stormed out. She was soon followed by the green and yellow rangers who didn't know what to do with their new alliance. Eventually, all that was left was the blue and red rangers.

The conversation had started mundane and small: weather, school, the meeting, and then slowly it gathered steam, suddenly leading down a path with reluctance on both ends to the relationship that never really was. "Madison, I wanted to apologize for how everything went down."

It had been mostly sunny all day, peaks of pleasant white clouds floating in and out. Without notice, an unsettling wind and cackle of thunder blared from above, the sky darkened and rain rush down upon them with such ferocity it pinged off the ground. They were standing inside the open mouth of the dragon that was Rootcore's entrance.

"Nick, I understand." She wouldn't meet his eyes, and his heart hit his stomach with a plunk.

"No, I don't think you do." He had taken a breath to gather his thoughts. She was moving away, looking to brace the storm that had rushed the forest like an insurgency.

"Nick," she cut in, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I _am_ okay with us being friends, if you still want." She continued to back away, as if he was going to explode. Ducking under the teeth, she stepped out from underneath the dry mouth.

Nick followed, his arms spread out in a confounded sort of gesture. "Madison, what are you saying?" he asked. "You sound like you're going somewhere or like you did something. I'm the –"

"I – I've moved on, Nick. I'm sorry. I couldn't wait." She blurted the entire explanation in one breath. The rain permeated through their clothes in seconds, right the bone. The chill felt through and through. "I'm dating someone. He's really nice. I . . ." she exhaled. "I want things to be good between us, but right now I really have to go. It's getting late. My mom and dad will worry and I promised to call Ben before I turned in for the night."

Slack jawed, Nick suddenly flared with blazing anger as raindrops sizzled on contact. Madison's back was already turned as she ran to the oak tree. _'She's going out with that pretty boy, Ben? I can't believe it.'_

-MF-

She looked through the barred windows. Her room luxuriously decorated, satin robes, and the softest bed linens, darkened to commemorate the food they survived on, she was entrusted to be left alone. Leelee, having added splashes of violet and earthy tones of brown and green trimming, was sitting and staring out the second story window. Outside the king's mansion, lined with Wolflings, beasts that had the body and head of a wolf but the sharp fangs and wings of a bat. And then there were the Fangs that patrolled the estate as well as armed guards, servants, and elders that milled about. There was no escape.

"My princess, you are no prisoner, let us explore your home, reunite with the people that have prayed for your return for so long," Kuba pressed. He and his brother had been visiting since her arrival three weeks ago. She preferred Vadeem's presence, since he brought word of her friends, but Kuba's continual persistence was wearing down her resignation to ignore him.

Leelee looked about her room, having withdrawn into her quarters from the time she had been brought back "home." As spacious as the bedroom and the antechamber it was connected to were, she felt suffocated by their walls.

"Come princess, your father worries that you are ill, staying in your room like this."

"Okay," she agreed, exhaling long and languidly. "Let's go for a stroll."

-End Chapter 8

**Thank you for reading! Please leave a review and/or hit the 'story alert' button to keep in the loop of all updates.**


	10. Chapter 9

February 24, 2014

Chapter 9: Omen of Red

Weary and stricken with grief at the failure of his mission, the Snow Prince trudged up the steps into one of the large halls. Pillars enclosed all around him, a reflection of his feelings for the predicament he and the Mystic Mother were in. "If I can't read the sky's colors of harmony, I will need to find the Oracle again."

-MF-

"Are you sure, Bane?" he seethed, crossing the portal which had once housed the Master of Eternal Darkness.

"Yes, I overheard it with my own ears, Master." Daemon followed closely after him. He was confounded by his lordship's reluctance to believe him.

Calindor stopped, and quickly turned about face. Almost colliding with his first in command, he narrowed his once deep hazel brown eyes. "You are certain." It was a statement rather than a question, and Daemon caught himself before he could say something asinine. "Then we must work fast; keep one step ahead of those insufferable rangers."

Given Calindor's unmistakable record of failures at defeating the rangers, Daemon was concerned that his ultimate plans would be extinguished before even taking any real form.

"_**Calindor?" Daemon repeated, as if trying the name out for the first time.**_

_**Seeing the perplexed look of his apprentice's face, Sathe elaborated, "I resurrected him, if that helps settle the questions brewing in that mind of yours. You have to learn to think bigger, my prince." Daemon puffed out his chest in pride at the reference he had been given. "I can't extract a power that has been buried. Power and essence grow stronger as the person does. Bring back to life a strong entity and gain a strong essence when taken." Sathe breathed deeply, as if trying to refill his lungs completely. "I need to prepare. This extra time will let him grow," he laughed, his cackling coming in fits. **_

"Are you listening?" Calindor hissed. Daemon was quickly drawn back to the present with Calindor. Having located the book he desired, Calindor opened it. Its spine, past its expiration date, cracked and fought to show the knowledge within. When Calindor found what he had been looking for, he turned to Daemon. "If Kian has risked such a bold move into order to return his daughter, perhaps an alliance is in order. There is no doubt that Necrolai is looking for her, mortal or not. "

Daemon quickly acknowledged Calindor, bobbing his head up and down before asking his own question. "Master, what are you searching for?"

Calindor waved him off, passing by him as if he was nothing but a figment of his imagination. "You'll have to collect them."

"Collect who?" Daemon was struggling to hold his tongue, frustrated by the ambiguity of it all.

"Villagers! . . . just in case."

-MF-

The Snow Prince was followed steadily by the peevishly tempered Solaris Knight, who was clearly distraught at having been commanded to the Mystic Mother's Palace at Titan's Mountain. Searching for the master sorceress, he spotted her sitting elegantly along one of the many raised ponds filled with koi.

Kneeling, Daggeron spoke, "Mystic Mother, I have come as requested, but I am conflicted." She waited for him to stand, smiling in spite of the tensions between the Snow Prince and Daggeron.

"I understand, you are looking for the kidnapped vampire princess," she filled in. "I heard both of you bickering as you marched through my Garden of Harmony," she continued, arching her eyebrow. Both men bowed their heads, feeling childish. "However, as distressing a situations as it is . . . I require the Oracle."

Daggeron attempted to formulate his words, but all he did was sputter. The Snow Prince crossed his arms, staring down the knight with stern eyes. "I am very grateful to have your well guided wisdom and faith in me, but I am not right for the job."

"How dare –"

"I would not be of any service if I am in two all when I am one." Daggeron put his hand over his heart, pleading with his majesty for some type of compassion .

She was quiet, her eyes roving across the scenery and then the gentleman, finally landing on her guardian. Their eyes flittered between each other and Daggeron. The knight was amazed at how all could be said without any words needed. "Fine, Solaris Knight. I will release you from my council and permit you do as you would." Her voice spoke more of politeness than kindness, but Daggeron would take it all the same.

-MF-

Seeing the knight's outline become a shadow, she sighed deeply. "It is imperative that we find a suitable messenger to beseech the Oracle for his assistance. It would be a blessing to have insight from the cosmos." The Snow Prince was pacing, both body and mind.

"Alas, it seems it will require even more than that." She walked a little ways away, her long gown flowing with the elegance that age and experience sow. "I must now stretch my hopes . . . We must try and find the lost Master of Prophecy. I expect that the Oracle would have the answer, given he is from the Knowing Elf Clan, so dispersed and scarce their secrets that of all of them encompass the whereabouts of the Master of Prophecy."

The Snow Prince nodded fervently. "I will find you that noble soul." He rushed before another pip could be heard.

-MF-

Leelee and Kuba traipsed around the edges of the palace walls. She moved with a carefree ease even though her mind was a stormy sea of different dangerous thoughts. "Why are we circling the walls? Why not go outside?"

Kuba stumbled, feigning interest in an imaginary object he had "tripped" over. So, startled by her finally electing to talk with him, he didn't answer right away. "I . . . thought it best to have you first introduced to your lands."

"Isn't all of Blood Thirst Caves my land?" she innocently inquired, very well knowing she had trapped him in his own lie.

"Your home," he quickly added, understanding she was preparing to contradict him again. "And while all of Blood Thirst Caves is your home, my princess, I mean in which the place you rest your beautiful self." It hadn't taken Leelee long to understand some of the rather bigger differences between Vadeem and Kuba. And eloquence of speech was one of them . . . among other things.

Led back into the inner gates of the palace, she turned to him, conveying with a steely gaze that he was no longer wanted for company. "Next time, I want to see all my home," she called out as he walked away.

They locked eyes, narrowing and harboring all their strength for that few seconds of struggle. He nodded, but even so , the princess had her doubts about the truthfulness in the gesture.

-MF-

"So, are you going to share what's on your mind or not, little lady?" Phineas asked in his most fatherly tone. They were headed toa village of fairies, traipsing through the forest, their road a bed of wet and slick leaves from an afternoon rain.

"I'm just worried by all the attacks that have been happening. I don't want to stir up any more panic than necessary . . . on the other hand, it's imperative we warn the village." Madison was so focused on the ground that Phineas had to steer her around a fairy that was running toward them.

"Wow, he was really moving." Phineas continued to peer over his shoulder as the fairy created more and more distance between them. "What's the matter, kiddo?" Phineas darted in front of her, forcing her to look the wrinkled troblin in the face, his tiny eyes a never-ending pool of long drawn out stories.

Madison looked at him, a crooked grin on her face. "You're rather persistent for a troblin that's quite hard to keep focused . . . on anything." Nonetheless, she sighed, "It's just with all the tension between Vida and Xander . . . and Chip, trying to find Leelee and the pressure to find the Light Source, none of which has been resolved . . . and the whole series of attacks on different villages – which make no sense! I mean, my parents have been acting weird, the whole city, really. It's like everything and everyone are agitated, on some sort of high alert about something."

Phineas waited until she had fallen silent, the blue ranger wringing her hands. "Well, at least you and the red ranger are getting along," he spoke, his eyes saying something Madison didn't really want to talk about right then.

"Oh, yeah, were just splendid," she remarked with a roll of her eyes, but before Phineas could prod any deeper, several screams erupted, a mass of small creatures scurrying away. Moments later, it looked like the whole village of fairies were rushing toward them.

"What's going on?!" Daggeron yelled over the screams of the panicking forest inhabitants. Madison and Phineas, in spite of all the commotion, jumped at the surprise appearance of the Solaris Knight.

The trio stood still, elbows, hands, baskets, knocking into them as the stampede of fairies rushed past in a fury unseen by any of the ranger team.

"What's scaring them? I don't see see anything!" Madison asked aloud. While it occurred to try and wrestle one of the fleeing forest dwellers to a stop and ask, their quickness and agility to outmaneuver them made it impossible.

"Phineas ?" Daggeron called out, having noticed the little troblin was missing.

Sitting up on a high branch, Phineas looked out to where the villagers were running from. His eyebrows drooping, as the answer they had all been searching was finally discovered. "We have company, " he announced. The last of the fairies, elders that were being pushed in wheel barrels by some daring and courageous youth, passed them.

Daggeron unsheathed his sword and called for his suit to protect him. Phineas hopped down and slid behind Madison, spotting her suddenly pale complexion.

Summoning all her focus, Madison called in her loudest voice, "Magical Source, Mystic Force!" Brilliant blues and soft yellows gathered like leaves in the wind, wrapping around her until her suit had completely enveloped her.

The essence of beautiful power was cut short as dozens of hidiacs barreled onto the spot where they stood. Daggeron immediately charged, Phineas providing some distraction so that Madison could regain her bearings.

Soon pushed into fighting, the blue ranger spewed water from her wand, dancing around the hidiacs like the flow of a well seasoned stream. Madison was dotting about in a rhythmic manner when a knight clad in black armor, decorated with rusted gold trim, entered the scene. His cape whipped from side to side, the tail of a rattlesnake warning its prey.

Madison couldn't quite process everything before she found herself toe to toe with the stranger. Catching his heavy sword in the arms of her wand, Madison finally took her first breath. That breath was soon expended as the knight roughly kicked her hard in the stomach. Catapulted into the solid, tall tree behind her, she was hunched over, trying to quickly recover all the air she had lost.

Desperately calling to mind all the fighting lessons her mentor had given her, she changed her wand to a sword and charged. What had been contemplated as a poor choice in attacking was confirmed when he effortlessly disarmed her and deftly struck her in the head with the blunt edge of his weapon. Tossing aside the blue ranger's weapon, he spun on his toes to execute a fierce spin kick. Still disoriented from the blow to her helmet - the power so intense to have cracked her visor - Madison was powerless to stop the kick.

It was as if her mind had taken an old still photo, the flash her eyes, still recovering from the last image taken. Her suit having de-materialized, she was looking up at the dark knight from the ground. Lifting his sword for a one final strike, he was interrupted by Daggeron.

Firing two shots, Daggeron redirected the knight's attention. Phineas bounced over to the blue ranger, a small cut began leaking right above the left brow of the blue ranger. His face scrunched up in disgust and fear, he helped Madison to a sitting position.

-MF-

Daggeron fought valiantly, but soon the mysterious knight of his own accord, left the fight through a magical portal. But, not before relishing in the suffering he had caused. The village was ash, the rangers not only wounded but also humiliated, and the sole purpose of the mission achieved.

Daggeron fell to his knees once he reached Madison, his face painted in dirt and sweat. He too, had expended all his power so that, towards the end, the Solaris Knight had had no choice but to fight unmorphed. "Are you all right?" he asked. Madison nodded, making an effort to stand. Her legs like jelly, she fell back down into a heap, breaking the fall with her not-quite-recovered wrist. She winced, tears pushing the walls of her closed eyelids to open and let them fall.

"I guess we know the idea guy behind all the village attacks," Phineas pointed out without really needing to.

"Which I fear he might have taken some with him," Daggeron lamented, bringing full circle their utter failure to do the very job they had set out to do in the first place. Protect the forest inhabitants.

"Interesting, though," Phineas noted, his musings having never really ceased to begin with.

The knight sighed. "I was only lucky he slowed when drawing back his sword, or I might not have been able to interfere like I had."

The troblin looked at the knight, his eyes seeming to reach even farther than him. "Yes, that was lucky for him to be tired." There was a long pause, the only sound the rangers' heavy breathing. "You two . . . . are . . ." Phineas looked at the two rangers, their dark eyes intensively staring, the smaller troblin fidgeted, ". . . very lucky because you had me to lead this little group. You are very welcome."

Daggeron huffed, not all that pleased with the kidding of Phineas. Helping lift the blue ranger, he escorted her back, proffering himself as an impromptu crutch until she was able to support herself.

-MF-

_**Ben stood, his curly brown hair slightly hanging in his face. An older man, with the beginning of crows feet sprouting at the corners of his eyes and a stubbly face smiled down at him. Ben's hand reached out to touch the rough tanned skin of the man hovering over him. "Daddy!" his voice echoed, the light spotlighting him and the burly man standing in front of the toddler. **_

_**The large, calloused hand extended out, moving to ruffle Ben's hair, but it then transformed. Slowly at first, the fingertips curling. The nails, caked underneath with dirt, became transparent, smoky. The palm expanded and started to become the wall between this gentle giant and the boy. Growing and growing, this ugly hand showed itself to be a cloud. A storm was moving in fast, too fast for Ben. Only three, he was unable to escape. **_

"_**Run! Run and forget!" called his father somewhere inside the violet and smoky grey cloud.**_

_**Ben's feet moved forward, unsteadily. He was trying to run, but the ground shook, and ahead of him stood a broad figure. His cackle preceding the ugly intent being forced upon the little boy. **_

"_**Help!" cried Ben. He could feel the large drops of rain start to pull him down, clinging onto him, he was being dragged, pulled into the darkness. **_

"No!" Ben breathed, winded from having hit the floor of his bedroom. He groped until he was able to find his phone. Using the brightness of his phone's screen, he examined his room. Outside, the clouds bickered with the taunting burn of lightning. He pushed away the sheen of sweat that blanketed his face, a second skin of fear being torn away.

Managing to find his grounding he moved to the light switch. Flick. Flick. In spite of his repeated attempts, the switch was broken, or more likely than not, the electricity was out. Normally, he would treck downstairs and flip some of the breakers, but leaving his room tonight was too much.

Flash.

His room alight with the lightning's guidance showed a carnage unthinkable. Items tossed off his low bookcase and the smell of smoke, learned later that morning to have been outlets that had fried.

"What happened?" he asked, sitting on his bed. He wanted an answer – to believe the storm had been responsible. The wind howled through the window that had been left open, the curtains reaching out to take hold of its inmate. Things had fallen from all over, one complete and unthinkable mess.

Long forgotten fears of monsters and evil struck Ben so hard he raced to his bed, the thunder booming its starting gunshot. Tucking himself under his sheets, he pulled them completely over him.

His eyes shut, he believed he would be safe. If he tried hard enough, he would fall asleep.

Ben was right. Sleep did come from the persistent trying, but so would so much more.

-MF-

Xander galloped down the spiral wooden steps, reaching the center of their headquarters. He immediately spotted Clare. His first reflex was to wait outside for the red ranger, but hearing her grumble only to be followed up with pitiful whines, he moved into the very bright light of the chamber.

She hadn't even noticed him until he was standing next to her, looking at a map spread out on the large tree stump that served as their "round table". The picture was divided into spheres, almost as if a bunch of ripples from a stone being dropped had been captured. It was mesmerizing as each ring held within it a new dimension, a different magical realm. Clare touched the ripple, the ring taking presence and showing the city plaza where Vida was walking with Vadeem.

Next she touched another part of the ring. The image of the city transformed into the forest with Chip the star, training with Daggeron and Leanbow. She continued to work, identify all the locations of the rangers. She was about to move on to finding the last ranger when Xander's voice stopped her briefly.

"Stalking us?" he pointed out.

His humor was left hanging in the uncomfortable air of his being there. "I'm trying to find you all," she answered with an unexpected bite. Xander stood watching her, hoping for a more elaborate explanation; instead he was left feeling empty. Her nimble, thin fingers moving with much deft skill over the ring, Clare mumbled curses the entire time in languages he had never heard. Finally, she stopped, resting her hands on the table's edge, she hung her head in defeat. Xander opened his mouth to remark that she should relax, when her first sob permeated his ears.

"Hey," he said softly, his hand touching her shoulder. She looked up, her eyes watery. "I'm sorry about the stupid joke."

"It's not that," she replied, taking in a big gulp of air. "I can't find Madison!" she yelled, hitting the table with her fist. "I've tried over and over. I always wind up unable to find her." Clare turned her head away, drying her eyes on her sleeves. "I'm still not strong enough."

"Who said?"

"It's obvious, Xander. Why else would I be unable to find all of you?" She crossed to the couch, plopping down on the worn cushions. The green ranger hesitated to follow, unsure if she still wanted his company. This had been the first time they had spoken alone, just each other, since the prom.

"Why is it so important to find us all? You can always call us on our morphers." He eased himself next to her, very aware of their closeness on the couch.

"I was trying to locate the Light Source, but when I found I couldn't, I wanted to see if . . . if I could at least find you all. I needed to know if I was . . . as weak as I obviously proved." She sighed, her breath coming in little quick tremors. All her focus was on holding herself together, and not falling apart in front of her ex-boyfriend.

Just then, Udonna had entered. Seeing the two sitting there looking dejected, she waltzed over. Even in a situation of turmoil, Udonna had a warm smile on her face. "What's wrong, child?" she asked, crouching down, to even herself with Clare, her hands clasped together.

Xander had quickly explained what was bothering the newly appointed sorceress. When he was all finished, he looked up at the elderly witch like a child does when they expect an adult to fix whatever is wrong. The Aussie knew the redhead had a special way with her niece. He might not have been able to cure her sadness and frustration, but Udonna could.

"Clare, you were blessed by the Mystic Mother. You have proven your worthiness through and through. I am sure that your inability to find Madison has nothing to do with your strength but your feelings." Xander gulped, thinking she was going to try and resolve an issue that was better left buried. "Madison is the water witch, flowing and bringing tranquility to all things she touches. Your frustration and brazen determination may be working against you." She looked at Clare, that same look mothers give when they know they are right.

"Then I'll just calm down. . ." Clare took a deep breath and stood. "Okay, I'll just try again." Before she even moved an inch, Udonna stopped her. Xander cut in, excited to maybe be a part of solving the blonde's problem.

"I think she means that you should have confidence in yourself, but take a break and come back to it _later_." He tried to smile, but her frown and narrowed eyes caused him to shrink back.

Udonna goodheartedly laughed. "It would not matter either way, Clare. The Light Source has a seal cast on it to protect it from locator spells. You will not find the Light Source so easily."

"What?!" Clare was about to cry, when Nick entered. He was dressed to go out, his face dimmed by the evident depressing mood running about.

"You . . . ready?" he asked, unsure of what he had interrupted.

"Go, have fun!" Udonna answered, gently pushing the red and green rangers out of the chamber. Xander could hear Udonna slowly settle Clare into resting, promising to help after a nice nap. Not much else was said, or maybe he was too far away to hear. The green ranger walked a little prouder, even if his contribution to her semi-happiness had been small. It counted.

-MF-

They had been walking the streets of her neighborhood, careful to avoid her home as she hadn't divulged to her parents that she and Vadeem were in a relationship. Finding a bench in the small park around the block, she basked in the coolness the elderly tree provided under its many large arms.

Vida turned to look at her boyfriend, taking in his more than unusually pale features, his eyes seeming to dim like a light burning out. His lips purpling like he was dying right in front of her eyes. She spotted an ice cream vendor and surprised him with some strawberry scoops on a sugar cone.

Vadeem appreciatively accepted the frozen treat, knowing it wasn't going to alleviate the sun's persistent beating rays, but nonetheless he placated the pink ranger. He started to eat the treat, finding more pleasure in it than initially conceived. The chunks of strawberry were delicious.

"Are you okay? You look . . . are you feeling well?" the pink ranger was drinking the last of her snow cone, eyeing him the entire time.

"I, uh, am fine. I am not very fond of the sun." As if needing to convince her, Vadeem pointed up at the giant yellow circle in the sky. "I will – am to suffer greatly and I am to be feeling the effects of such sunlight later." He watched her tip the cone back, getting the very last drops of the cherry flavoring.

"You didn't put on any sunscreen on?"

Not entirely sure how to answer, he smiled, chuckling at her naïve and yet genuine interest in his well being. "I have never met such a special girl. Spending time with you has made me very happy." In the depths of his stomach it was more than the sun that made his stomach turn. Her downtrodden look, knowing it was about Leelee, was no delicious treat. "Have you found your friend that is missing?" At this, he reached over and grabbed her hand.

"No," she murmured.

He stood, moving to go across the street to the café that catered to a crowd of darker enthusiasts, when he was stopped by a still sitting Vida. "Why are you not coming with me?"

"Xander . . . Xander was looking for clues . . . and he . . . um . . ." Vida took a deep breath, before trying again. "He said that he and his girlfriend had found pieces of her jewelry and stuff, and I know that you had checked that area . . ."

Vadeem slinked back to the bench, looking like a shunned puppy. "You think I have told you a lie? I searched the alleys. I ran all over to help find your friend. You do not believe me? I lo-like you. I care very deeply for you. I promise I did all in my power to find she was safe."

Vida tried, she desperately want to breathe, speak. "I'm so sorry, Vadeem. I just – I'm just frustrated. I'm sorry. I knew Xander was being stupid."

"I would never do something to hurt you, ever." It pained him to say it, the words full of half-truths, like a second sun burning within.

"I'm sorry, Vadeem."

Vadeem forced a smile, leading her to the café. He wanted away from the sun, he wanted a place to retreat.

-MF-

Itasiss and Matumbo looked out onto Titan's Lake. It had been a long time since she and her companion of former evil had taken the trip to see the sight of beautiful serenity. They stood quietly, until what Itassiss had to say could no longer be kept locked within herself. "The wizards are amiss and worried."

"Yes, they lack much focused heart for the impending danger that has loomed and is now raining on them."

Loud sucking sounds that breached into an irrefutable sorrowful howl echoed off the still water of the lake. The sun was setting, the nocturnal animals slowly stirring. As the clouds pushed away the glittery colors of the horizon's reflection on the waters, the Terrors sighed. They listened to the crawling of the forest world.

"The laylard lizards are nesting early," Itasiss observed.

"Hm," Matoombo agreed. "The Red Moon will be arriving this year. It has been a long time . . . since our first reign."

"Yes, and that worries me."

-End Chapter 9


	11. Chapter 10

March 12, 2014

Chapter 10: Falling through the Shadows

Despite all their power and wealth, her father had no plans of even entertaining the idea of television or the internet. Granted, it would be unlikely she would find any cable supplier to even run wire through a palace of vampires.

Leelee chewed angrily on her pen as she sat on her bed, writing in her diary. She had been "vacationing" with her father for several weeks and it didn't look like she would be boarding any type of flight back home. Ironic that she had loathed the loft with all her might and now she desperately wanted it all back.

An authoritative knock was heard then. Kian was politely waiting for Leelee to be well mannered enough to welcome him. More than ever, she wanted to protest this mockery of Victorian-era attitude and thinking, but deep down, Leelee knew better than to defy her father. She had never seen him angry, but his controlled walk and practiced expressions laid down the uneasy thought of the monster being contained within. "You are entertaining Kuba tonight?" He waltzed in, finding a seat on a large arm chair with the softest silk cushions and intricately detailed frame. He sat with one hand on top of the other, his legs crossed, waiting – expecting an answer.

"I am in need of some solitude. Perhaps, different company. All we do is walk the grounds. We never leave and go outside the palace walls." She walked to the big bay window before looking pointedly at him.

"He is simply concerned for your well being. It is a scary place out there," he advised with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"But I thought he was a Fang, a personal and favored servant of yours truly. Certainly he could protect little ol' me, right?"

Kian lifted an ashen hand to his lips, chortling behind them in a most patronizing way. "He is skilled, but his private company should be all the permitted socializing you need . . . for now."

Leelee huffed, her attention drawn to the door where Kuba stood, hovering like a forlorn and miserable ghost.

-MF-

Kian left Leelee so she could find a more suitable outfit to wear other than sweat pants and a long t-shirt. Kuba was to accompany Leelee for a walk around the grounds per Kian's suggestion. The vampire king stood next to his pledge, looking down the long corridor that led to the main rooms. "I rely on you to learn from her – gain her trust. She will stay here – with us. . ." Walking away, he lightly finished the threat as if cheerily saying good-bye, " . . . or you will perish."

Kuba nodded, his eyes never leaving the back of his master.

_It is imperative she stay. I have scouted the realms for her. I will not lose such a valuable asset to the aloofness of one agent. _

-MF-

Sunday was always a much appreciated day, usually filled with slow mornings and peaceful afternoons. Ben walked Madison to her front door. A traveling bandstand was having a live performance earlier that evening, during which the young couple had picnicked and listened. However, as she stood on the porch and waited for him to follow, Madison ached to probe Ben further. All day, she had pestered him to explain his withdrawn behavior. Ben insisted he was experiencing fatigue from the summer classes he had been taking in the morning. Deciding not to continue pressuring him, she dropped the subject. Ben leaned in for a kiss, and riding on the high of young love, she kissed him back.

Entering her house, she wasn't surprised to see her parents awake, only 7:30pm. School nights were non-negotiable and Madison complied with their rules. Reclined in his favorite chair, Mr. Rocca tipped his head at his daughter. Mrs. Rocca was quietly folding laundry when she smiled up at the blue ranger.

"How was your date?" her mother asked, placing a nice blue blouse of Madison's on top of the pile of folded clothes.

The blue ranger smiled wide, but before she could reply, her father cut in. "Careful you don't get in too deep. Love is fickle and can blind you to things you wished were better made clear. You might have second thoughts later in your life." Madison tried to articulate a thought – a feeling even, but the out-of-left field response had her so thrown, she stood dumb-like, just staring at her father. From the corner of her eye, she could see the same shocked and wounded look haunting her mother.

He was obviously concerned that Ben would interfere with school, but she couldn't be happier and doing school work wasn't the least of her worries if you compared it to the threat against the world they were currently dealing with. Madison turned slowly and ascended the stairs, but not before giving her parents a quick glance. The same expressions painted on their faces worried Madison.

As a child, the blue ranger had jumped the gun. An emergency exit by her father from their home soon after her parents had an argument had led 8 year old Madison to think the worst. After hours of crying, she had learned that her father had left because her uncle had called, regarding their grandmother being admitted to the hospital. She had just overreacted.

_It's all in my head,_ she thought, simultaneously fighting goose bumps from spreading down her arms.

-MF-

Ben flicked the switch, breathing light into the small town house. Stepping out of his sandals, he continued to rehearse the proposal he had wanted to present to Madison. Even though they had been dating for several weeks, nothing had been concrete. They were just dating. Dating – not _together_. He admitted that Nick's return had put things to the forefront of his mind. It was no secret that she'd had feelings for the red ranger at one time.

"But, he ended it," he validated out loud. His hands felt tender, his body tingling with a sensation almost like adrenaline. Ben growled, grabbing his head. _Where is this coming from? I couldn't even focus enough to bring it up tonight?_ Moving to the darkened kitchen, Ben felt his heart clench, shrinking in the blackness of the kitchen. His toes instinctively curled as his bare feet touch the cold linoleum. Regretting not going straight to his bedroom, all he wanted was to lay down. And then . . . he was. Ben stumbled over some jeans that had been discarded on the floor of his bedroom earlier that morning. He landed hard on the lumpy mattress, the bed frame creaking under the sudden weight.

"How . . . How did I get here?" Verifying that what he was seeing was correct, Ben's heart warmed to the light being cast by his bedside lamp. _But I was just in the kitchen! I remember the cold tiles shocking my feet._ _Did I black out?_ Feeling suddenly sick, he grabbed his wastebasket nearby and emptied the picnic lunch into it. Preoccupied with the wrenching of his abdomen, Ben was unaware of the crackling sound popping in spurts from the shadows the dresser drawer created.

-MF-

They were taking a small break between training sessions. For most of their combat practice, Chip had been dominating. How couldn't he? Nick hadn't trained since the Master's defeat. Out of practice, his strikes were sloppy and his fighting strategy half-hearted. Taking another swig from his sports bottle, the yellow ranger watched Leanbow approach and pat Nick on the shoulder. Whether in comfort or to bring Nick to focus on the fatherly advice of an old warrior, the gesture vexed the redhead to no end.

"_**Hey, listen here, I want out of this hell hole as much as you want me out," snapped Mr. Thorn. "I'm trying to find an apartment on this nickel and dime budget your lawyers have me living on now, you gold digger."**_

Soon the Wolf Warrior returned inside to let them continue with their sparring. That small vexation was like a virus, starting as a cough – a small tick. Their wooden swords clacking, the power vibrating down into their very core, Chip began to advance. His attacks quickened and increased in power. Perspiration gathered on the red ranger's face like early morning dew. His palms slick with sweat made gripping the hilt of his practice sword near impossible. The virus of loathing spread like a cancer, consuming the yellow ranger. Sparks began to fizzle from his fingertips, as Chip relentlessly went after the red ranger.

"_**Child support? You have gotta be kidding me? He's no child. I ain't paying a penny for him to lounge around like a sack of freakin' potatoes!" **_

"Chip, Chip!" Nick called his name over and over. However, Chip was beyond reaching. A warrior's yell broke free from the yellow ranger and Nick was knocked back several feet. As Nick groaned, Chip huffed and puffed. Both rangers' swords were scorched from the bolt of lightning that had rocketed from the redhead.

Slowly, Nick rose from the ground, spackled in dirt and old, dead leaves left over from winter. "What was that?" he hissed.

"I'm – I'm –"

"Are you trying to kill me?" Nick continued to brush himself off, mumbling, "Some control, a lot of good training all this time did." Unfortunately, Nick's muttering wasn't soft enough as Chip's nostrils flared.

"Hey, if you would've trained more, you could have deflected that."

Nick whirled around, also angry. "It's training. You're supposed to have control. We're teammates."

"And you're the great 'Light.' The all powerful wizard and recently declared knight. Inducted without even batting an eye at your abilities. I would hate for you to actually work at something." Chip and Nick stood a foot from one another, scorched swords choking under their grips.

"What's wrong, Chip? Going to cry that I was knighted and you were overlooked. Maybe if you had any backbone –" Nick hit the ground with an 'ooph.' Carefully the red ranger brought the back of his hand to his lip. It was bleeding.

Chip wouldn't show it, but he immediately felt bad for hitting his friend and losing his temper. Throwing down the practice weapon, he stormed off.

"_**I'm so done. You can keep this disaster you call a house . . . and all that's inside. Everything!"**_

-MF-

Chip ran, if he ran fast enough . . .

He'd run into the Snow Prince.

Chip picked himself up quickly, embarrassed for having nearly run over the Snow Prince in his ranting and attempted escape from the practice grounds. "I'm so sorry, Snow Prince." Chip politely bowed. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Actually, I could not help but witness the disagreement you had with The Light." The Snow Prince rubbed his chin as Chip mumbled something of an excuse. Circling around the ranger, he faced him once more. "I understand how determined and dedicated you are to the knighthood. I commend your efforts, however, it will not do any good if you are unable to demonstrate the skill set you have created and molded since training under the honorable Solaris Knight." Waving his arm casually, covered in two-toned blue armor, he continued, "I am confident that if you accept the mission I am about to assign you, the knighthood will induct you for the true reasons and perseverance that make a _real_ knight."

Chip couldn't withhold his excitement. "A mission?!" Chip stepped closer, their first meeting minutes earlier completely forgotten. "What type of mission?"

"One that requires someone with the heart of a knight and the spirit of a ranger. I need you to bring the Oracle to the Mystic Mother's palace. His assistance may save the Light Source from falling into the wrong hands. You could be the key to bringing sound of mind to the Mystic Mother; securing our good magic for years to come and safety of the realms. Will you accept this task?"

"When do I leave?"

-MF-

Clare huffed, pushing some strands of hair behind her ear. Leaning on the large round table, she peered over her shoulder at her aunt who was concocting some potion "just in case." "Udonna, what am I doing wrong?"

"What do you mean, dear?"

"I have been trying to get some type of area for the rangers to look for the Light Source, but nothing is working." Before Udonna even uttered one word, Clare quickly interjected, "I know the Light Source has a spell cast to keep itself hidden, but I thought maybe bringing forth all highly magic powered beings would narrow the list of possible inhabitants. It is of great power, so it makes sense, right?"

Udonna nodded, intrigued by the idea. However, the older mage knew that with Bowen and the rangers, the scale would always be skewed. "Clare, finding a shortcut will not work here."

"I'm not –"

"I know that you are earnestly trying to alleviate some of the weighty burden the Mystic Mother has saddled us with; however, it will not work. It is destined for us to find the Light Source the old fashioned way. Asking. Looking for clues."

Clare walked away from the table and started to stir the liquid in the cauldron with the ladle Udonna had been using. She sighed, "I just don't understand. How is the "Light Source" decided?"

Udonna laughed, almost too quietly to hear. "Clare, some things are a mystery. The only thing we know is that its lineage is derivative of magic, so they must be connected to someone of magical means. We just have to inquire with the different villages until something surfaces."

"But if . . . if they, he, or she was carried over to the mortal realm, supposedly, it must have been for a reason. An important reason! If it was to hide them from something, why would that creature tell us now?"

As excellent of a question as it was, it would have to wait to be answered as Xander dragged his worn and beaten body into headquarters. Both women looked to the entrance as the wounded ranger looked up at them, completely roughened up. Xander's uniform was torn from an involuntary de-morph. As the green ranger ka-plunked into a seat, a cloud of debris also settled in the chair. His face was cut, and there was evidence of a limp. Holding his ribs, Xander wheezed.

"Xander!" Clare raced to his side, examining his injuries. Quickly, she rushed to find supplies to treat his wounds, while Udonna pulled her husband, also worse for wear, to the side.

"What happened?" Udonna asked, her eyes amplifying the worry held in her heart.

"I am not sure, dear." Leanbow gazed out onto the balcony, as if it held the answer. Scraping some dried blood from shallow cuts on his arms, he exhaled. "The Dark Prince, Bane, struck with a ferocity ill-described by Daggeron." Leanbow grabbed his arm, the aftermath of the battle becoming harder to ignore. "Perhaps his cause has become more important, he was taking no prisoners . . . . almost as if he wanted us as well."

Leanbow shuffled his way to the balcony, leaving Udonna in the study. His wife followed though, and sat beside him on the low wall. Having claimed one of the many rags the younger sorceress had returned with, she began cleaning the wounded arm of her love. "Wanted you for what, Leanbow?"

"His collection . . . he is capturing villagers . . . but for what, I am not sure."

"The Light Source," Udonna breathed.

~ End Chapter 10

**Thank yo for reading. Please leave a review. Thank you!**


	12. Chapter 11

August 23, 2014

Chapter 11: Surviving the Bittersweetness

It was a celebration like no other. Graduation. Blue and white caps freckled the evening sky. Soon after, the class of 2007 dispersed. The ranger gang had meandered to their parents. Vida and Madison posed together for a few photos, half of pictures taken with Vida making a funny face and Madison laughing. Chip walked to his mother, whose smile was filled with content happiness. She cupped her son's face, grazing her thumb over his cheek. It had been a rough few months, but with all the joyous people around, it felt as if things were turning around in his favor.

Natalie flew into Xander's arms. He swung her around and around until his parents were close. Being poised and proper as ever, Mrs. Bly refused her husband any pictures until Xander was sincere and composed.

-MF-

The blue ranger strayed away from her friends and family when she spotted Ben making his way through the crowd. Meeting him halfway, she greeted him in bubbly spirits.

"Congratulations!" Ben exclaimed, giving her a hug. He quickly presented flowers and a small teddy bear, adorned with a graduation cap. Madison took the flowers and gently caressed the fur of the teddy bear. Golden fur, with the softest hair, Madison was in awe of the cute button eyes and endless optimism the little stuffed animal seemed to possess.

"Thank you."

"Madison," he began, gaining her attention. "We've gone out – several times. And, I want – I don't – I really like you and would like to make it permanent." The blue ranger blanched and Ben quickly realized his wanting to ask her to go steady was sounding more and more like him asking for her hand in marriage. "Wait, I just want to ask to be exclusive." _I feel like I'm going to throw up. _Looking down at his hands, he shoved them in his pockets. _I don't understand why they hurt again._

Madison bit her lip, a pensive look on her face, like she was deeply deliberating the offer. Quite frankly, she hadn't seen anyone else or even thought about it. "I always considered us a couple," she replied in all honesty. Ben laughed, mostly at himself, for making such a big deal of things. Yet, the small peck on the cheek from her lifted his spirits just the slightest.

Grabbing his hand, the blue ranger led him to her family, taking new pride in the affirmed relationship.

-MF-

Kuba drew his finger purposefully across one of the less cluttered tables of the Master's old lair. Curling his lip in disgust at the amount of dust coating his pale finger, he quickly rubbed his fingers together, erasing the dirt. "So, you would like us to entreat your offer to our king?" he snidely asked.

Vadeem lingered, a living shadow, more or less to be ignored. The older Fang watched as his brother belittled the former knight, Calindor. During the height of the Master's reign, Imperious had been a force to be reckoned with. Now, he was a shell of the nightmare he once was thought to be.

"We have much to gain with such an alliance. I can assure your secrecy and help distract the rangers from finding their friend, while you use your skills to help me find the Light Source." Imperious moved closer to Kuba, entertaining some more personal gesture to show his warm thoughts toward a team up.

Kuba turned away, hardly throwing Daemon a glance or care. _They called us here to help them. We gain nothing. Leelee's friends, according to Vadeem, have no noteworthy clues to her whereabouts. They are of no use and are a mockery to our power. Jokes. We need not waste our time._

Imperious, in the mean time, had continued to argue his point when Kuba stopped circling the table and cut him off.

"It is not necessary to continue. Your request has been denied. We are in no need of assistance; therefore we will not be indebted to you. This 'Light Source' is a fable, and fables are of no substance to our well being or interest."

Kuba walked out. The blasphemy excreted from Imperious' mouth rolled off Kuba's back as he held his smirk. Vadeem followed Kuba, keeping to the shadows. The redhead was suspicious of the meeting, the smell was faint, a combination of burnt caramel and earth. It was human, magical too. He had smelled it on the sisters before, but the link between them and this smell was unidentifiable at this point.

Still, it made Vadeem stand taller than usual, his guard up. A sixth sense told him the smell was something to be cautious and watchful of.

-MF-

"This isn't really necessary." Xander was being guided by his girlfriend through the woods. Blindfolded, he used his spare hand for protection from the stray twigs that would occasionally smack him in the face.

"Shhh," she urged. Finally, entering a clearing, she untied the blindfold. Laid before them was a foldout table with a red table cloth, a small center piece with lighted candles standing tall within, some covered dishes, and two chairs facing each other. A romantic setting for two. Xander's mouth hung open while he ran his free hand through his hair.

"Wow, really Natalie, this is really nice," he breathed. "You put any date I've taken you to shame. Damn," he remarked as he approached the set up. He slowly sat down, running his index finger along the red cloth setting. "What's in here?" he asked, pointing innocently at the covered dish.

"Look inside." Natalie was beaming, balancing on her toes like her joy was literally lifting her away to cloud nine. The green ranger did just that and laughed uproariously. On the plate was a vegemite sandwich with some granny smith apple slices on the side.

"Oh man, I haven't had this for so long. My mom –"

"Used to make it. I know . . . I cheated and asked," Natalie finished, a small blush blossoming on her cheeks.

"Wow," he repeated. He rose from the table and gave Natalie a passionate, long kiss. "Thank you." They soon sat down and began eating. After a short while, Xander sighed. "My parents would like me to go to school back home." Natalie stopped eating to look him square in the eyes, waiting to learn his thoughts. "Your dad says he has a prime employment opportunity with excellent mentoring opportunities." He eyed her pointedly.

Shocked, Natalie dropped an apple slice on the ground. "Xander," she began purposefully, "I had no idea – I'm sorry if he overstepped his bounds. I mean, I would like you come with me, but I also know this place here and your friends are very important." She looked away, electing to take sudden interest in the dropped apple slice.

Reaching over the table, the green ranger placed his hand over hers. "You're important to me, too."

Breaking the romance, Natalie howled. The green ranger pulled his hand back startled. So real was the howl, he almost thought it was a recording. Then, to his even greater surprise, some wolves howled back.

"Come on," she implored, howling again, standing up and giving it her all.

Xander laughed and tried, but he couldn't match her talent. "I didn't even think we had wolves out here." This relaying of communication went on for a little before Natalie sat back down with a huff.

"Something wrong? Did they insult you or something?" Xander sat back too, laughing at his own joke.

Natalie arched an eyebrow but said nothing. _Not quite. He better stay out of my way. I can do this all by myself. How am I going to learn if he doesn't let me try on my own._

"Natalie?" Xander called in a whisper, slowly reaching out for her hand. Natalie mentally shook her mind free of her anger and relaxed.

Taking his hand, she gave her boyfriend a big smile. "I'm sorry, it makes me a little sad. My father has a lot of land in the outback, I always listened to the wolves sing to each other, and play, and hunt. Be a family."

"I know it's not the same, but how about I take you to the zoo?" he suggested.

Natalie wasn't fond of visiting wolves in captivity, even if the humans were just trying to help educate their kind and protect the species. Also understanding he was trying to make her feel better, she nodded her head. "That would be nice."

Xander smiled back, already pumped for the trip to the zoo. The rest of the evening was quiet – no howling. A perfect date.

-MF-

"Hey man," Nick greeted solemnly, leaning against a tree. He crossed his arms over his chest waiting for Chip to respond. It felt like forever before the yellow ranger finally acknowledged him.

"What?"

"I, uh, haven't really seen you around." He sighed, pushing himself away from the tree. Circling back to Chip, he sighed again. "I am, um, seriously – I should have – I was out of line back there." Nick exhaled and looked at the redhead who continued to pack his things in his gym bag. "Where ya goin'?"

"What? Nowhere. Listen, it's in the past. I have something important to do now. See ya around, 'Oh Great One.'" Chip zipped his bag and left the red ranger looking dumbfounded. The yellow ranger followed up with something else, but it faded away before reaching the red ranger's ears.

"Well, that went well. Thanks Mads," Nick huffed, watching the retreating form of the yellow ranger.

-MF-

Nick galloped down the spiral staircase to find his father reading in the second, smaller private study. He plopped down on the soft, cushioned chair next to his father. Leanbow slowly took his reading glasses off.

"Can I help you, son?"

"No."

Leanbow nodded, replacing his reading glasses. He began to read the old text thinking it would be helpful when Nick shifted in the chair after a minute or two had passed. "Son?"

Nick leaned forward, his elbows balancing on his knees. He rested his head on his knuckles. "I just had to swallow my pride for a girl I have no chance with."

"Madison."

Nick's eyebrows rose in surprise that his father knew of who he was referring. "Yeah." He leaned back into the chair. "She's seeing someone." He breathed out, dragging his hands down his face.

_**You should really apologize to Chip. I know you think you know everything, Nick. But, a lot has happened.**_ Her voice rang in his head like familiar lyrics to an old song.

_Tell me about it. Chip's parents are divorcing, Vida and Chip aren't friends, Xander broke my cousin's heart, Leelee's been kidnapped, and Madison didn't wait. . . but that's not really all her fault._

"It is not over until the dust clears," Leanbow advised, closing the book and resting it on the small oval table in front of them, his glasses laid on top.

"Hm?" Nick grunted.

"You remind me of another person I know." Leanbow laughed a little to himself. "You cannot let someone, or even society, stand in your way. Love is love. If there is one thing I know, love cannot be controlled. It is too powerful. Period."

"I can't just tell her to break up with him."

"No-oo," his father emphasized. "Some finesse, son. Just listen to your heart and show her the true man for her."

Nick growled in frustration, but finally got up and moved to leave his father to his studies. "Hey dad, who did you give this advice to before?" he asked, standing in the doorway.

"Huh?" His father looked up, peering over the top rim of his glasses.

"Never mind." Nick shook his head and left his father.

Leanbow returned to his book, then closed it again. Looking at the doorway his son had just exited from, Leanbow peeled his glasses away and pinched his nose. "I just hope this one doesn't turn out as bad as last time."

_I'm so sorry, my friend. If I had known you would never see her again. I wonder what your lives would have been like, my friend. Had you not been a prisoner of the Great War. Would you be living with her? Would she have lived here with us as one big family? Would our kids have been friends? You and so many others – changed forever. What would our lives be like?_

Leanbow laid his head back, deciding maybe a break was in order.

-MF-

Vida shifted a little, grazing Vadeem's as they continued to kiss, hidden by the willow tree by the lake in the park. No one could see them exchanging heated kisses. As they laid on the blanket, Vida's lightly touched Vadeem's side, inevitably ruining the moment.

The Fang jerked away quickly. Vida narrowed her eyes at him for a moment. "Are you ticklish?"

Vadeem's deer in the headlights look said it all and pretty much sealed the deal. Lunging, she caught him by the waist, fingers scurrying all over his abs. He cried out in laughter. Soon, he was able to free himself enough to regain his composure. "Please stop, I cannot breathe, even less than when I am usually in your presence." He was sitting up, looking at her disheveled hair and pink cheeks.

"What do you mean?"

"You take my breath away. I care so much for you, Vida. I would not let any harm come to you." He was kneeling , leaning in toward her.

"You always say that." She tilted her head, perplexed. "You act as if something bad is going to happen to us . . . or me."

"I – I just want you to always feel safe." Vadeem lowered his head. _Because one day soon, you will be in harm's way. But, I will do everything in my power to prevent it. Even if it means sacrificing this – what we have now._

Vida sat up and faced Vadeem, looking him in the eyes. "With you. I'm sure I'll be fine . . . But, you can't keep me safe from _any_ harm. You'd have to be super human or something," she laughed. _Thud, thud. Thud, thud._ Vadeem's eyes grew big, he could hear her heart furiously beating from their tickle fight just moments ago. Her red blood cells raced through her body, freshly replenished with oxygen. Vadeem could feel his nails sharpen and his fangs start to lower.

Fear gripped him until he saw the lake. "Let us cool down." He moved so quickly, Vida fell back on to the blanket. Not waiting for any type of agreement he raced to the lake, almost tripping over the bouquet of flowers he had bought her for her graduation. It was dusk, the park would be closing, and while they did provide lighted trails, no one was supposed to be around. His moved his feet as fast his he could, closer and closer to the water's edge. Vadeem figured it would be okay for a little skin exposure. Stripping down to his black, silk boxers, he ran into the water.

Vida stared at him, completely beside herself. "He's lucky the town does actually use it for swimming." If they were caught, no doubt they would be faced with some type of consequence, but watching him shake his head like a dog trying to dry himself, calling to her in loud whispers, desperately trying to avoid detection – it was adorable and warmed her heart. With all the fighting - and she didn't just mean hidiacs – her teammates too, she needed this.

Peeling off the layered tank tops and shimmying out of her ripped jeans, the Rocca twin raced to join her boyfriend. Swimming out to him, she laughed as he looked alarmed.

"You all right? This _was _your idea." Her teeth chatter briefly as she acclimated to the cool temperature.

Vadeem nodded. _Maybe this was a bad idea, she is half-naked and her blood is pumping even faster. _Somehow, the distraction of having to keep a float and the cold were keeping his feeding instincts at bay.

"What made you think of this?" She turned over on her back, doing some back strokes before returning, waiting for him to answer.

"I was . . . trying . . ."

" . . . to be spontaneous," she guessed.

"Fun," he finally finished. He was keeping an eye out for security, hoping that in his attempt to keep her safe it wouldn't backfire with the local police apprehending them for breaking park regulations.

"Well . . . thank you. I definitely can do with some fun." Vida swam closer bringing her arms around his neck, she kissed him, longingly.

They would eventually leave the lake, and get dressed, their clothes now splotched with water. But their night would continue all the way to the following morning, when Vida would kiss Vadeem "goodnight" at the street before hers.

-MF-

Madison was working late, leaving Ben to have the house to himself. Daemon had left earlier, cancelling plans to watch a baseball game on TV with his younger brother. Sitting home alone on a Friday night annoyed the college student profusely. The videogame he was playing was more difficult than expected and the resounding failure the screen repeatedly answered with 'game over' was getting to Ben.

"Damn it!" he hollered. At that moment, a blue current shot through the controller to the system causing it to burst into flames. Quickly, Ben raced to unplug the machine and covered it with the quilt they always had hanging around in the den. Picking up the quilt, now able to see right through it, he groaned. "Daemon is going to kill me." The quilt had been a sewn by their grandmother, who was no longer around.

The small crackling sound caught Ben's attention to something more important – his hands. His hands fizzed and popped with blue energy, almost like lightening. It didn't hurt, just tickled, like static electricity. "What the . . . ?" he breathed out, baffled by what he was seeing.

Pointing at the couch, he focused on the prickling feeling pulsating in his fingertips. It sounded like a bullet exploding from its barrel when the energy shot out the tips of his fingers and hit the couch. The hole in the sofa was charred, but no furniture bonfire. Ben considered trying again, but stopped. "Maybe this would be better if taken outside."

Hours had passed when he heard the door slam. "What the hell?!" Ben sprinted into the house to stumble upon Daemon checking out the destroyed quilt and sofa. The game system also chimed in by smoking and displaying a half-melted body to its owner. "What happened?"

"Lightning."

"Lightning?" Daemon repeated, shrugging off his coat. "How?"

_He'll think I'm insane. Even if I show him – I don't know. He's been really irritable and difficult lately. This might not be the best time to bring up that his little brother is some type of freak._

"The breaker went. I tried to light a match and . . . uh, dropped it. Sorry."

"Nice job!" he retorted. "I guess, I should be glad you didn't let the whole house burn down, butterfingers." Daemon threw his coat over the hole in the couch, as if covering it would make the damage go away.

"I don't have time for this or your clumsiness . I'll deal with this tomorrow." Daemon started to ascend the stairs when he turned to his little brother. "I hope you know you're replacing the couch and my game system. It's coming out of your pocket." He continued to mumble, but Ben couldn't understand the rest of it.

Ben was grateful that Daemon had never questioned how the carpet had missed being a fire casualty. Believing it to be a result of his brother working so much overtime recently, he plopped onto the over-sized chair, turned the TV on, his mind taking him somewhere else. "Who could I tell this to? I guess, the better question is, who would be understanding?"

And only one name came to mind.

Madison.

~ End Chapter 11

**Thank you for reading. Please leave a review. They will help shape me to become a better writer. Thank you.**


	13. Chapter 12

May 7, 2015

Chapter 12: When Ties that Bind are Broken

"Your concerns are touching, but I don't believe you," Leelee spoke firmly. They were at the gates of her father's compound. She would always lead their walks that way, hoping to see glimpses of the outside world. Kuba looked down at the ground, drawing his thumb across his lips, wiping away some blood left from that night's meal.

"I am just trying to open your gentle eyes to the truth of the matter, my princess." Kuba bowed to her, trying to show his respect of her birthright.

"That is enough, brother," Vadeem's voice cut in. He stepped in front of Leelee as if appearing out of thin air.

Kuba glared at his brother, angered by his arrival. For weeks, Kuba had been aiming to seduce the princess in hopes of moving up in the ranks of the Vipers. Yet, as each week passed, Leelee pulled further away, only entertaining his brother's requests. Kuba acquiesced, as always, but these faux pleasantries would become tiresome eventually.

Leelee and Vadeem watched as Kuba left through the main gates. They stood in each other's silence for a little, ruminating on their delicate situation. "Vida?" Leelee queried.

"She is doing well, but your disappearance has caused fractures within the group. I can tell she has not been right with her twin sister for a long time. Although, I know that the search for the Light has also added weight and accelarated the teams' fracturing." Vadeem stepped away to collect himself, the continuous secrecy had caused him to second guess his position in this chess game everyone had been drafted to play.

"You'll –" Leelee stood beside him, peering around his form to see his face.

"I will not renege on my promise to protect Vida, or her friends. I will save them . . . for I love her. It is my wish to see her after this war orchestra has played its swan song." Vadeem opened the side balcony doors leading to the foyer. They ascended the back stairwell that led to the end of the long east wing, the place where her "room" was located. Leelee called it her dungeon only when in the presence of Vadeem.

As he closed the door behind them, he did a slow sweep of her room. "What did you mean by 'seeing her after'." She was sitting on her bed, her eyes filled with worry. All her news about the faraway human world came from him. He was her link to her family and friends. And most importantly, he would tell her the truth.

"I mean, I feel that the cogs cannot be stopped. This war has begun. We are but pawns in a bigger plan and not all the pieces will survive before one of the kings is checked."

Vadeem moved to the door to leave when Leelee jumped up and clasped his hand. "Be careful, Vadeem. For yourself, for me, for all of us. You're the link to everything." Letting go, he realized that she had deposited something in his hand. It was a charm bracelet, with five colors, the same as the ranger colors. "Remember what you are fighting for and all that is on the line. And let this help you in the way it has me. No matter where we are or what happens, we're a team."

Vadeem had never supported the theory that talismans did anything for the wearer. However, he realized walking back to his quarters, that he had tapped the pocket where he had placed the trinket several times, subconsciously checking the bracelet was still there. He was protected by Leelee's words, and maybe some higher powers he didn't quite understand.

-MF-

The grass swirled in little tornadoes about the street; leftovers from the neighbors' lawn trimmings. The warm night held tight, almost as tight as Madison was holding onto Nick as they sped through the little neighborhood she lived in. In the late hours, the motorcycle called out to anyone still awake. The roar mellowed to a disgruntled hum as the red ranger pushed the kick stand in place and turned off the engine. He held the bike steady as the blue ranger dismounted and gently pulled the borrowed helmet off.

"Keep it." He pushed the helmet back into her tentative hands. "It's going to be a long summer, lots of time for rides." Madison looked down at the helmet as if taking in the size and weight for the first time. Nick rolled back and forth on his toes when he finally gestured for them to walk up the path to her front door. He carefully placed his hand on her back as they moved to the front porch. And yes, the placement of said hand had been an internal debate seconds before. The orange-yellow glow of the overhead light, bathed the rangers in a soft spotlight.

"Thanks for picking me up from work." She laughed and rolled her eyes. Vida had cancelled on her at the last second to meet her boyfriend, to go search for clues of Leelee's whereabouts.

"It's fine. I had nothing planned. Plus, it was fun to hang out and grab some food and stuff." The red ranger glanced down quickly after throwing a fleeting smile her way. "Uh, well, let me know if you're up for that movie in the park this weekend."

"Yeah, sure. I, uh, think I'm good, you know, to go," she rambled. Madison tucked some hair behind her ear. "Okay," she lamented, shuffling closer to her door.

"Okay . . . well, goodnight." Nick dropped down to the step below, hanging there a little longer. Madison smiled then nodded, turning the the door knob, eyes still locked on him. Finally, with the door fully open, she waved good bye.

The screen door now separating them, she watched him start down the winding sidewalk. "Hey," she called. His immediate about face stopped them both for a second. "Don't forget."

"To text when I'm home safe. Promise." He chuckled a little at the thought. The request was typically reserved for parents, but her caring nature and concern for him made it okay.

As the red ranger heard the front door shut closed, he looked back. His thoughts screamed at him. _Turn back! Turn back and knock on the door. Wake everyone up, who cares?! You need to tell her that you care about her as more than a friend or teammate. You want to make this more than just some friendship. _But just as his feet started to act upon the request, another voice, different from his own, surfaced. It was Daggeron's voice reminding him that integrity through chivalry wins in the long race not the short. Sighing, the red ranger swung his leg over his Harley and turned the key in the ignition. The motorcycle spurred to life and was soon pushing through the quiet streets of Briarwood.

-MF-

"I am not able to control my visions, Necrolai. You have to understand." The Oracle stood, old knees popping under the sudden movement. Nikki huffed. She walked in a small circle before stopping in front of the Oracle again.

"I don't have to understand. Leelee is missing! Kian has taken her." Her eyes welled with tears. The Oracle reached out with his frail hand, aged from tough times and visions ignored, to wipe away the fleeing tears. Nikki, however, was in no mood for solace from the elderly elf and turned away to clear them herself. "This is absurd! You have been able to predict nearly everything in my life, and now, when I need you most . . . you tell me 'no'."

"I am not telling you anything. And my visions are glimpses not entire scenes from a play. I wish I could help. She is important to me too. This is my granddaughter you are worried about." The Oracle wiped away a stray tear that escaped from his weary eye. Years had passed since he had last mulled over the mis-step taken in guiding his daughter away from Kian. Somehow the warnings of evil and isolation by darkness had been taken lightly and easily discarded. And now, here he was.

Nikki turned to the old man with a beard as white as the purest of intentions and asked, "What am I supposed to do?"

"I am unclear, and so, with a heavy heart, my child, you must decide your destiny on your own. For, I feel Leelee must do the same. But understand this, Kian's intentions are not good. Her power will rise, and I fear it to be too soon for us to help. This be the way of the Master of Prophecy."

-MF-

Sathe's hunched form hobbled across the plain. The rocky terrain with sudden cliff drops and narrow passages would keep most away. The Thundering Valley had received its name for a reason, as above the two figures flashed lightning like fireworks. Rushing behind the lightning was raging thunder, beckoning all to come challenge it. They were moving slowly to a cave that only showed in the brief flashes provided by the never ending lightning.

"What are we here for?" Daemon pulled the hood of his cloak further down his face, trying to shelter himself from the onslaught of rain pouring down. Sathe stared, his yellowed eyes blinking slowly like a reptile when it surfaces after a long dive.

"The crystals inside will help enhance the portal to extract the power I require." Daemon could see flickers like a cove of hidden stars. They were nearing the entrance when a voice rang out. Daemon spotted Chip first. His heart beat quickened, as he feared that he would be recognized, having been seen with Ben on several occasions. But his fear evaporated when Chip appeared to be straining to see them.

Before Daemon could look for direction from his master, Sathe commanded, "End him."

-MF-

It was a hard fought battle, but in the end, Daemon overpowered Chip. Chip gasped for air, holding himself up by sheer will. The yellow ranger had been forced to demorph seconds before. Daemon could see the yellow ranger eyeing him with his good eye. Using the hilt of his sword, Daemon – now morphed into Bane the Dark Prince – had smashed the yellow ranger's visor. His right eye, swollen shut, reminded Daemon of all the boxing films he had seen. This was the part where Chip would gather his remaining strength and pull from behind. Yet, this wasn't a film, and Chip had used all his energy.

Not wishing to waste any more time, Daemon raised his sword to execute his adversary. "Stop," Sathe ordered in a raspy whisper. "Do not end his life. His demise will cause suspicions and with the others providing such nice distractions, no need to expose our plans early." Daemon brought the hilt of his sword down on the back of Chip's head, knocking him unconscious. With lights out, Chip laid helpless.

Sathe crept next to Chip, mumbling what Daemon believed to be a magical chant of sorts. Dark violet energy swirled in little balls around the unconscious yellow ranger. It splayed out into tendrils around his face until they wrapped around his head with a death-like vise, lifting Chip's head up ever so slightly. Daemon watched in awe and fear as the spell seemed to suffocate the yellow ranger. Sathe never stopped chanting the spell the entire time. Just as Daemon was about to interrupt in fear Chip would die, the energy released and dispersed in a small explosion.

Sathe slowly stood, using his walking stick to support himself. Sathe looked to his apprentice, "I have changed his memory to fit that of Calindor being the one he encountered. Our mission is still a secret and his is not." He said the last part like the punch line to a joke. With that taken care of, they continued inside the cave.

-MF-

Since assigned the task to the find the Light Source, Clare had devoted all her time to the task. Her hair unkempt and her eyes a tinge purple with sleeplessness, was the way Xander found her when he arrived at Rootcore. It had been "suggested" to the green ranger by his mentor, Daggeron, to help Clare with finding a way to quickly narrow down the possible areas the Light Source might be living. Unwillingly, Xander had agreed. Taking a scenic route to headquarters, Xander had _thumped_ down each step like an uncoordinated elephant. Even with the ruckus caused by his heavy steps, Clare had never stopped once to see who was making the loud noise.

Clare's head was tilted forward, her forefinger rapidly moving under the words, small whispers as she tried to keep up with her hand. The messy meeting room stopped the green ranger in his tracks. Books stacked on books, scrolls fully unraveled and tangled together, and maps with circles drawn over them repeatedly, it all worried Xander. His eyes fell upon the disheveled form of Clare, her clothes dirty and face discolored. She was worn out from trying to carry the team.

"Hey." He waited a little until Clare finally stopped and smiled at him.

"Are you looking for Nick?" she asked, returning her focus to her work.

"No, I came to help." Clare paused and stood to full hilt. She narrowed her eyes, suddenly using her full concentration to verify if he was telling the truth. "What?"

"It's nothing, I guess. Well, I have some maps . . ." Clare looked about, trying to find a particular map admist the chaos. "Oh! I have maps over there," she said, pointing to the far left area of the room. "You can check that my areas of interest follow the attacks and the results. Once that is finished, you can cross reference the information with the results from the First Great War, when the Master had been locked away the first time."

"What does that have to do with the Light Source?" Xander asked, walking to the area Clare had pointed to. The green ranger moved on his tip toes, careful not to step on any ancient scrolls, or trip on any books.

Clare stepped away from her station at the table, or what was still visible, and followed Xander. Hovering over the map, Clare seemed to do some simple pre-review of the maps. Sighing at the memory of all the late nights of searching for the Light Source, she turned to Xander. "Bowen – Nick – was born prior to the Great War. I am thinking that maybe the Light Source was too. The Mystic Mother feels the Light Source had to be born around that time. I am searching to see if another child had, perhaps, mysteriously vanished."

Xander nodded, feeling this was a lost cause. Many had died and gone missing in the war. However, if it made Clare feel like it was helping, he would go along with it.

-MF-

It was a cool summer night. Madison was running down the side of a busy main street. Her necklace whipped behind her, semi-hidden by her dark hair. She was breathing heavily, running was never her favorite part of gym class. She must have traversed more than three miles and had at least another six before being at the small town house Ben shared with his brother. Tonight was different than other Friday nights. Tonight, the leaves rustled and the warm air had a cool finish that galloped through the borough of Briarwood. Madison stopped running, trying to determine if she should head straight using the momentum of the downhill streets and cross over through the strip plaza, or continue to move west and cut down south at the very end through the park and college campus.

_**Vida closed Madison's closet door, having procured a long sleeved shirt with swirls of pink and blue, showing a psychedelic look. She was attending some type of hippie-grunge concert with Vadeem. The sisters had, for a lack of a better term, become just siblings. With the stress of finding the Light Source, Leelee, and preparing for their upcoming fall semesters in college( Vida was to attend a local community college to continue her education), they had drifted apart. Madison also refused to ostracize Chip and Xander from her life like Vida had. Both sisters felt it, the feeling was so present, when they spoke it was as if speaking to a stranger they were sharing an elevator with.**_

_**The pink ranger stopped examining the shirt and looked at her twin, who had swiveled her desk chair to face her. "You know, I get that Nick's return can maybe stir old feelings, but you can't just string him along." She said the words slowly and carefully, but they still stung, as Madison looked like she had just been slapped.**_

"_**What do you mean 'string along'?" she countered. The blue ranger thought of standing, but somehow that felt as if she would be enticing a fight, and Vida was a stronger fighter. She always was. So, the blue ranger continued to sit.**_

"_**I know that you and Nick have been hanging out lately. Anyone can see – hell, feel the tension between you two. It's like . . ."**_

"_**There's no tension, Vida," Madison interrupted. She finally stood, but stayed close to her desk. Years of having to say 'Uncle', left its mark. "Nick and I are friends. That's it."**_

"_**Whatever, sis." Vida turned the door handle, and started to leave her sister's room. Long were the days they would stay up late and talk about boys, dreams, and drama in school. They were high school graduates who were facing evil, life, and growing up. Vida stopped and hung in the door frame. "I'm just looking out for you . . . and the team. We have enough stupid stuff going on. We don't need a love triangle making things worse."**_

"_**Are you kidding me?" Madison snapped. She couldn't believe her sister was taking shots at her. "What's with you? Just because I don't see things your way, I'm a target? Geez, you're immature. I can be friends with Nick and still date Ben. At least I'm not hiding my relationship from my parents like a criminal or having to pick sides between a friend and a boyfriend because I don't want to have to find a balance or care –"**_

"_**I care about Chip, Maddie," Vida cut in, throwing the shirt on the ground, the hanger clattering against the wood floor. "But that shows how naïve you are to believe it can be done. You can't have a real friendship like Chip and I did, and have what I have with Vadeem." Vida hissed, trying to keep her volume down as to avoid attracting unwanted parental attention. The pink ranger looked away momentarily before addressing her twin sister. "Keep the shirt. I don't need it. " The pink ranger briskly left her sister's room, slamming her bedroom door closed.**_

_**Madison flopped on her bed, rolling onto her back. She then grabbed the closest pillow in arm's reach and screamed into it. **_

Madison had decided to take the route downhill and cross the plaza. It would probably have been faster the other way; however, between the random city attacks and the teasing of the Dark Prince, she wanted as much light as possible to see by. She was about four miles away, and had about another half mile before she would reach the city plaza. Madison grabbed her side, her body was starting to cramp up. She regretted not accepting her father's offer to take her for her driver's test months ago. Though, back then she and her sister were still talking and Vida always gave her rides.

_**Madison threw the pillow aside, hearing her mom climb the stairs, calling their names and inquiring as to what her daughters were quarreling about. Just as Mrs. Rocca arrived, Madison shot out of her room. "Maddie," her mother called. **_

"_**We're fine, mom. I have to go." Moments ago, the blue ranger had received an urgent message from Ben. '**_**Emergency. Need you right away.' **_**Before she could call authorities, she received another message from Ben to not do just that and to have her come over. He. Needed. Her."**_

_**She had been supposed to meet Nick that night, see a movie and got to dinner. Maybe they would have walked the streets at night like on other nights they had hung out. **_

"Ah," Madison mentally kicked herself. "Was she right? Were these dates?" Madison stopped, she had just crossed the light grey plaza and beautiful wall of water that cascaded into a manmade pond. Soft orange flood lights facing the running walls of water drew couples constantly to take pictures of themselves together.

Madison pushed herself to keep going. She was soon entering the development that was populated by town houses. The wind seemed to kick up, almost tackling the blue ranger as she jumped on to the sidewalk to the cul-de-sac where Ben lived.

_**As Madison quickly moved down the stairs and out the front door, she took one last look at the third text she received. It was from Nick, asking when she would be ready. She wouldn't because she wasn't going. She couldn't do both. She had to choose. And she chose Ben. **_

Reaching Ben's house, Madison wilted a little inside. "Vida was right. As always." Knocking on the door, she jumped back as something loud hit the door from inside. Madison ran to the bay window, and raised herself to her toes. She could see through the venetian blinds things flying and crashing into all parts of the home. Greyish-blue energy swirled like a tornado inside. Madison grabbed a flower pot that was outside his neighbor's home and dumped the dirt and flowers out of it. Turning the flower pot over, she used it as a step stool to help her climb over the tall wooden fence. Exhausted from her run, she landed harder than expected and fell to her knees. Swinging the screen door wide open, she entered through the back door. The force controlling the atmosphere inside pushed against her. Madison hit the door with her shoulder, pain shooting through her arm, as the bones were weakened still from her breaking her wrist.

Stumbling inside, she found the source of the magic. It was Ben. And he was out of control.

-MF-

Their heavy footsteps created small waves of dust that washed over the bottom of the Center Meeting Room of the late Master. The large table lay on the ground, cracked in three large pieces. It was an empty, hollow feeling; standing in the small chamber were Itassis and Matoombo. The two Titans circled slowly, taking in the caverns carved out by lesser creatures a long time ago. It was quiet, an almost static-like tingle buzzed around. "We can assure Leanbow that the tablet is safe. It would be good a measure to move it."

The armored Titan paused, then turned to his friend. Itassis followed the different curves of the old carvings with her finger. She was evidently lost in thought, but to Matoombo, her thoughts were always so fascinating. "What is it that troubles you?"

Itassis continued to work her finger down the tablet until it reached one of the defining cracks. "It worries me that this force is greater than the Master and that we are weaker than the Master's end. The humans, I watch, quarrel over emotional attachments and detachments. I feel their spidering-out away from who they are could define their end."

Matoombo came around to the Egyptian looking Titan, and placed a solid, firm hand on her shoulder. "I have seen their compassion, their flaws, and their kindness . . . I believe in them. And you need to, too." The moment of friendship faded as it was replaced with the repetitive clomping of hooves.

Clomp . . . Clomp . . . Clomp . . .

Clomp.

From the darkness of the far corner cavern arrived a creature long forgotten. A myth to the human realm and an ever present nightmare to the magical community. The softness of the animal was overshadowed by the sleek, carbon fiber-like color of its coat. Its long tail swished back and forth, in tune with the rhythm of its rider's heart. In dark brown boots, decorated in blotches of black, dried blood from foes slain stemmed pants of dark black wool. They settled at the fringes of a maroon vest that harbored a burgundy dress shirt, the puffs of the sleeves bursting from the tailored black coat. The dress shirt breathed, the color fading then spreading out in a crimson hue, like blood visibly pumping out to its extremities. A small leather tan satchel hung around his broad shoulder, carrying memetos of his victims. Itassis looked at their visitor, to the deep orange rounded face of Nightmare, better known as the Headless Horseman. He cackled, a wizard punished by the council to emulate the wickedness he spread and show the cold and merciless person he tried to hide.

"What business have you here? Leave!" bellowed Matoombo. Even though the command was clear, both Titans prepared themselves for battle. Nightmare unsheathed his sword, and swung it in a large, slow circle. The laughter was chilling to the bone and haunted your mind. It seemed that hidiacs poured out of every crevice.

As the stitched body armor became clearer, Itassis knew, _He's working for someone. There is a master planner._ The Titans dispelled the hidiacs in threes knocking away groups of minions, but as many as they defeated just as many surrounded them. From the corner of her eye, the Egyptian-like Titan watched Nightmare cast a seal spell around the tablet and disappear with it.

Matoombo watched as Itassis disappeared from sight. Hidiacs continued to surge toward them with no regard to their livelihood. _What could possess them to drive like this? What do they dedicate themselves to so loyally?_

Matoombo exploded with power, striking the ground. The power was so strong, the cavern cracked. The pillars gave way from the vibrations. Rock fell like a hail storm. The Underworld as they knew it was destroyed, but they survived, watching the entrance implode on itself.

Matoombo looked at Itassis. The be spectacled Titan summed it up best. "This is not good. We are fighting more than one force."

-End Chapter 12

**Thank you for reading. Please review.**


End file.
